Angel's in TOKYO?
by Stardust647
Summary: It's the final year for our favorite gaudians-in-training, and this year Golden School is held in Tokyo, Japan! Love, friendship, trust, memories, and fights. Tested, formed, broken, lost, and a hell of a lot of it! How will the eternals deal with this new evil alonge side their Earhtly ones when this great threat can wind up destroying the once peaceful lives they knew!
1. Chapter 1

**Stardust: Hi! I'm back! And with my first cross-over fanfiction ever! It's about one of my favorite animes and one of my favorite cartoons!**

**Zoey: Why are you using our name from the English dubbed show?**

**Stardust (smiles): Because I want to.**

**Raf: I hope you aren't going to do anything dumb with this.**

**Stardust (Raises right hand): I won't.**

**Sulfus (smirks): She asked you a normal question, you're not in court.**

**(Stardust647 slugs Sulfus square in the jaw)**

**Stardust (angry): Raf, I have no idea what you see in him. (Grabs Raf's hands) You can do **_**SO**_** much better than him!**

**Raf (sweat drop): Yes Sulfus can be a jerk. (Sulfus looks like his heart just broke) But I love Sulfus, Stardust. No matter what anyone thinks.**

**(Sulfus flew up to Raf and hugged her, she hugs back)**

**Stardust: If you two start making out, I'll call the Professors.**

**(Raf and Sulfus stop hugging, and start blushing)**

**Stardust: This isn't a story chapter by the way. This is just about the characters.**

**Kish (angry): WHAT?! I came all this way to be a part of your story!**

**Zoey (happy): It's good to see you again Kish!**

**Kish (grins): Does that mean we can be together?**

**Mark (angry): Zoey is mine Kish! (Holds Zoey in his arms)**

**Raf: How come the aliens get their Japanese names?**

**Stardust: I like them better than their English dubbed show. Now on the character profiles!**

**Angel's Friends**

_Angels_

**Raf**- _Looks_: Long blond, straight hair with a tail on the side and a red truff, pale skin, blue eyes, light blue halo and wings, and wears a short blue top that exposes her stomach, blue shorts, white knee high boots, and blue and red bracelets. _Powers_: Speed Fly (speed up), Rock Fly (temporary shield), Think Fly (telepathy, mind reader and can erase part of the memory), Inflame (shots blue flames), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Celestial-Blue chromatic essence). _Personality_: Curious, lively, practical, rational, romantic, and caring. _Love Interest_: Sulfus.

**Uri**- _Looks_: Long dark brown, curly hair put up in three pigtails, dark skin, purple eyes, yellow halo and wings, and wears a short yellow top with a white flower on it that exposes her stomach, yellow skirt with a light yellow and blue sash on the side, and knee high yellow cow girl boots. _Powers_: Flower Fly (makes the plants grow), Hydro Fly (allows her to breath and "fly" underwater for a certain time), Meteo Fly (allows her to change the weather), Jump Fly (used with the Scepter of Light to allows high jumps), Multi-Beast (a special power which allows her to turn into any kind of animal), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Yellow chromatic essence). _Personality_: Sensitive, naïve, dreamy, cheerful, spontaneous, and gregarious. _Love Interest_: None, she's too busy taking pictures on her magic camera.

**Miki**- _Looks_: Long dark blue hair that she wears in a braid with a star clip, pink barrette, and green tie, blue eyes, dark yellow halo and wings, and wears a short dark blue hoodie a light blue shirt underneath it, baggy white pants held up by a yellow and dark blue belt, and white and blue sneakers. _Powers_: Wall Fly (raises defensive wall in front of her), Gummy Fly (her wings become flaccid which allows her to return the attacks of the opponents back to them), Sticker Fly (allows her to shot kind of adhesive labels, sticky and slippery against the opponents), Ice (allows her to release ice from nothing), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Green chromatic essence). _Personality_: Very sporty, likes joking and having fun with friends; is also very brave and does not flinch. _Love Interest_: None, but some believe she and Gas have a thing together.

**Sweet**- _Looks_: Long red, pink held back with a white headband decorated with a pair of pink wings on each side, pink wings and halo, and wears a short pink shirt under a short sleeveless white and pink jacket, long fingerless white gloves, light blue heart-shape earrings, light blue heart-shape necklace, white and pink pants that go down halfway on her lower calf the is held up by a pink heart belt, and pink high heel shoes with a dark pink bow on each of them. _Powers_: Sound Fly (can emit audible sounds that make the adversary dizzy for a certain time), Video Fly (allows her to create holograms), Stop Fly (allows her to stop the time temporary), Hairy Fly (her hair grows and attacks the enemy like a wip), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Pink chromatic essence). _Personality_: Naive, cheerful and funny, she's able to make her friends smile at any time, even when they are sad. She likes joking, but sometimes is wise. _Love Interest_: Shopping, sunglasses, and lollipops!

**Gabe**- _Looks_: Short light brown, red hair, turquoise blue, green eyes, pale skin, and white halo and wings, and wears a white and gold open shirt, dark blue jeans held up with a dark blue studded belt, and dark blue cowboy shoes. _Powers_: Web Fly (allows him to catch the opponent in a net) and Maxin Fly (allows him to blind the opponent with rays of light).

**Terence**- _Looks_: Young, long light brown hair tied in a ponytail, shaggy beard, grey eyes, big white wings, and wears an open white shirt, a black gilet, blue jeans, a fringed leather belt, a loosened grey tie and leather boots. _Powers_: Water Fly (allows him to shoot water balls).

**Arkan**- _Looks_: Long white hair and beard, light blue wings, golden wings, white, light blue, and golden tunic, dark blue shoes, a little red and gold ring, and small glasses on the bridge of his nose. _Powers_: Sin Fly (allows him to intercept transgressions, violence, lies and theft).

_Devils_

**Sulfus**- _Looks_: Simi-long blue/ black hair, pale skin, amber eyes, ruby colored wings and horns, a red star tattoo on his right eye, and wears a long sleeve black shirt, spiked choker, white skull belt, black pants, and black shoes with red straps. _Powers_: Fire Fly (allows him to shot fire balls), Macro Fly (allows him to grow his size), Body Fly (his strength and musculature grows), Recover (a power used to heal wounds), Iron Fly (allows him to shot pieces of iron), Blow Fly (his fists get stronger), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Red chromatic essence). _Personality_: Cold, implacable, arrogant, vain, not afraid of anything and is often violent and overbearing. He likes teasing Raf. _Love Interest_: Raf, his angel.

**Kabale**- _Looks_: Short purple hair with a purple/ red strike on her front bangs, amber eyes, red/ violet colored wings and horns, and wears a gray skull earring on her right ear, purple and glittery pink dress with a long silver belt around her waist, long dark purple fingerless gloves with a purple studded arm belt, purple and violet leggings, and dark purple high heel boots with the same studded belts that are on her arms over her boots. _Powers_: Invisible Fly (turns her invisible), Double Fly (allows her to multiply), Metamor Fly (allows her to transform in anything), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Violet chromatic essence). _Personality_: Always smiling and, because of this, looks a bit crazy. She loves challenges and gambling. _Love Interest_: She's in love with Sulfus, thereby making her the least approving of the love-hate relationship between him and Raf.

**Cabiria**- _Looks_: Long raven black hair with long light purple bangs, purple/ red eyes, dark pink horns and wings, and wears a dark purple stripped shirt, purple pants, gray bat wing belt, dark gray bracelets, and thigh high black and gray boots. _Powers_: Night Fly (allows her to spread black smoke, blinding the opponent), Wild Fly (allows her to invoke wild animals), Dry Fly (allows her to create dry wind that dries everything around), Wind Fly (makes her fly faster), Hypnosis (allows her to hypnotize the others), Web Fly (allows her to create a huge spider web), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Blue chromatic essence). _Personality_: Stubborn and determined, and doesn't give up easily. She is melancholic, cold, calculating and the most intelligent in her group. She spends a lot of time pondering and adores deceiving others and weaving intrigues. _Love Interest_: None, she's too busy messing with the angels (or "Cloud-Heads" as she and her best friend Kabale call them).

**Gas**- _Looks_: Short spiky orange hair, small black eyes, dark blue horns and wings, and wears dark blue sunglasses, gray spiked dog collar, light purple t-shirt with ripped short sleeves sporting a logo that read "Emo Frog", dark blue skull belt, gray spiked bracelets, dark blue jeans, and rad and gray sneakers. _Powers_: Quake Fly (allows him to create an earthquake), Burger Fly (creates huge rock balls), Fat Fly (creates a wave that once it hits the opponent he or she become really fat and unable to move temporarily), Magnetic-Force (allows him to call weapons and metal objects), Toxic Fly (creates a cloud of toxic gas), and Prism Fly (wings spreading the Orange chromatic essence). _Personality_: A bit dummy. He tries to act tough, but is the most harmless Devil. _Love Interest_: He's in love with his teacher, Temptel. However, his passion is eating, above all pizza, hamburger and ice cream.

**Misha**- _Looks_: Wavy fiery red hair, red eyes, dark pink horns and wings, has a black tattoo on her left eye, and wears a short, black, red and fuchsia dress. _Powers_: Aromatic Fly (releases a perfume that seduces the adversary).

**Scarlett**- _Look_: Blonde wavy hair, blue eyes, red wings, wears a long black dress, and has a tattoo resembling a scorpion tail on her right eye.

**Temptel**- _Looks_: Long maroon hair, amber eyes, Dark purple wings and horns, and wears glasses and a long blue dress. _Powers_: Guilty Fly (intercepts offenders) and Fust Fly (widens cracks on the walls).

**Tokyo Mew Mew**

_Team Mew Mew_

**Zoey Hanson**- _Looks_: Human- Short strawberry red hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Mew Mew- Short pink hair, red eyes, black cat tail and ears, and wears a pink puffy dress, pink chocker with red ruffles, and red knee high boots. _Personality_: Sweet, but clumsy and ditzy. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Mark. Zoey cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Team Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Mark. Her favorite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Megan and Mimi support her relationship with Mark. She acts quite preppy.

**Corina Bucksworth**- _Looks_: Human- Short dark blue hair put up in two buns, hazel eyes, and pale skin. Mew Mew- Short blue hair put up in two buns, blue eyes, blue bird wings and tail, and wears a short light blue dress and matching short boots. _Personality_: Spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth, but shown to really be an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends.

**Bridget Verdant**- _Looks_: Human- Long dark green hair held back in two braids, dark blue eyes, thin glasses, and pale skin. Mew Mew- Long light green hair held back in low ponytail, light green eyes, white antennas surround her body, and wears short light green dress and matching knee high boots. _Personality_: A sweet but shy and timid girl, who is also clumsy and ditsy. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family, who she speaks to all the time. Bridget's family is very positive and they told her that she would be able to make friends when she thought she couldn't. Bridget becomes more confident when she joins the mew mews and leaves the three girls that bully her. Bridget does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She is a shy girl who works at Café Mew Mew**. **Bridget's favorite foods are shortcakes, grapes and stewed foods, while her least favorite foods are shiitake mushrooms.

**Kiki Benjamin**- _Looks_: Human- Short light blond hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. Mew Mew- Short golden blond hair, bright golden/ brown hair, orange/ light brown monkey ears and tail, and wears a short yellow and orange dress, matching leggings, orange/ brown shoes, and short fingerless orange/ brown gloves. _Personality_: Likes do acrobatics and playing. Her favorite foods are Tientsin sweet chestnuts, pudding, and Chou à la creme. However she dislikes rakkyo (Chinese onions). The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun.

**Renée Roberts**- _Looks_: Human- Long dark purple hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. Mew Mew- Long light purple hair, purple eyes, light purple wolf tail and ears, and wears purple bra top, short shorts, wrist bands, and above knee high boots. _Personality_: Tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. She is presented as a mature character. She likes the Internet. Her favorite food is watermelon and her favorite drink is milk. However, she dislikes the Japanese food natto, which is fermented soybeans.

**Mini Mew**- _Looks_: Small light pink fluffy ball with pink angel wings and a tail with a pink heart at the end. _About Him_: Mini Mew is a robot that can't say complete sentences and is very care free. He's considered Team Mew Mew's mascot.

_Aliens_

**Kish**- _Looks_: Long green hair pulled back in two pigtails, amber eyes, pale skin, large point ears, and wears dark red short t-shirt, dark red shirts, knee high dark red boots, and bright red bandages wrapped around his lower legs and arms. _Personality_: Carefree, playful, clever, optimistic, and a rather open-minded person, although is somewhat hidden by his blood lustful intentions for humans. He enjoys torturing Zoey, his main enemy, who he likes seeing in pain. He harasses her regularly by kissing her and giving her nicknames like "honey", "kitty-cat", or "sweetie-pie". Though, in reality, he truly loves her.

**Tart**- _Looks_: Long light brown hair in two pigtails, amber eyes, pale skin, large point ears, and wears red short shirt, puffy black shorts, and white bandages wrapped around his lower legs and arms. _Personality_: Kind of a crybaby and hates to be called runt, or midget. He argues a lot with Zoey and usually resorts to name calling. Overall, he is a rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. He is more prone to laughing out of true amusement (as opposed to Pie's solemn expression and Kish's 'evil smirk'), and throws occasional tantrums when things don't go the way he expected them to. His energetic, childishly curious personality is comparable to that of Kiki.

**Pie**- _Looks_: More masculine of the trio, and is mostly seen wearing a pair of wristbands that cover the whole forearm, a pair of pants, and a sleeveless shirt that has a transparent mid-section. His hair color is somewhat appears to be grayish-purple, and his eyes are somewhat indigo. _Personality_: Calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each chimera anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". Unlike Kish and Tart, Pie does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. He is the most serious of the aliens and most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews.

_Humans_

**Elliot Grant**- _Looks_: Tan skin and blond hair. He is tall and has aqua blue eyes. When he's a cat, his eyes remain the same color. Elliot's Mew mark is on the side of his neck, but he hides it with the collars of his clothes. _Personality_: He's a genius. He mentions that his IQ was over 180 at age of 10. He is rude, sarcastic, and occasionally anti-social. He teases Zoey a lot, but he has saved her on many occasions when she has transformed into her cat form. Also, he encourages Bridget to be more confident.

**Wesley J. Coolridge**- _Looks_: Has long brown hair which he ties into a ponytail. He has hazel/grey eyes and light skin. He is usually seen wearing his Cafe Mew Mew uniform but he usually wears other things when he goes to public places. _Personality_: Very calm and sympathetic. He works as a baker in Cafe Mew Mew, the Mew Mew's secret headquarters. He is very good at creating new sweets and cakes for the cafe. Wesley is a gentleman and he impresses the Mew Mews with his excellent taste and etiquette.

**Mark**- _Looks_: Short black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. _Personality_: Smart, cute, very athletic and popular at school. He is also depicted as being a polite and calm person, though he does have moments when he yells at others in anger and acts jealous and possessive regarding Zoey.

**Stardust: That's all for the character descriptions!**

**Zoey: How come the aliens get their Japanese names, and the rest of us from Team Mew Mew don't?**

**Stardust: I like your English names more than your Japanese names, but I like their Japanese names more than their English names.**

**Zoey: Okay.**

**Sulfus: The next chapters are your real story, right?**

**Stardust: Ya, but later on there may be an A/N chapter if I get writers block and people like my story.**

**Raf (smiles): That's understandable.**

**Stardust (hugs Raf): Thanks Raf! You're so sweet! I still don't understand how a jerk like Sulfus was able to be with someone like you, but I don't care!**

**Sulfus (angry): Gez, do you have to put it like that!? And let go of Raf! (Take's Raf from me) She's my angel!**

**(Raf blushes; Sulfus sees this and blushes to)**

**Stardust: Awww! Aren't you two so cute! (Turns to readers, ignoring Sulfus' death glare) There will be references to my other favorite animes, and **_**FOUR**_** OCs made by me (But this might change as the story goes on)! Enjoy the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Stardust (happy): This is a chapter with only the Angel's Friends characters!**

**Kish (angry): When do we come in!?**

**Stardust (calm, smiles): Next chapter.**

**Kish (more angry): WHY YOU LITTLE-**

**Stardust (shouts): ZOEY! A LITTLE HELP, PLEASE!**

**(Zoey blushes and kisses Kish, Kish blushes)**

**Stardust: You good now?**

**Kish (big cheesy grin): Yup!**

**Mark (angry): Why did you have Zoey kiss the pointy eared alien!?**

**Stardust (calm, wicked grin): Kish x Zoey fan service. **

**Mark (angry): WHY YOU-**

**Raf and Sulfus: Now on with the story!**

**Stardust: You won't be so glad when you find out what I have planned. (Turns to readers, ignoring the confused stares from Raf and Sulfus) Side note! I haven't seen mostof season 2 of Angel's Friends; so I don't really know what happens!**

* * *

**Final Year**

_Raf's POV_

Every journey comes to an end. Every adventure ends. Every story ends with happiness and tears. The end has come for me. It's my final yearat the golden school. After this year I'm going to the Path of Metamorphoses with the person I love more than the world, Sulfus. Yes, he's a devil and I'm an angel. Our love is forbidden, and even one kiss could destroy the world. But after this year we'll go to the Path of Metamorphosesand become Earthly Ones. I know we'll become Earthly Ones, if it wasn't for Sulfus I wouldn't be alive now. He's saved my life more times than I could count. I love him, and I know he loves me. He told me so, many times. After this year, I'll be with an Earthly one with Sulfus.

_End of Raf's POV_

"Raf!" Raf turned her head from her dairy to the door of her room. "Come on my angel! You'll miss the portal to the Golden school if you don't hurry!" "Coming mom!" Raf called back. Raf quickly put her dairy into her travel bag and headed out the door. "Good luck my angel!" Raf's mother said to her. "Be safe!" "I will mom!" Raf called out to her mother and went to the station to meet her friends.

Raf flow quickly to the station. "Raf!" Raf turned her head at the sound of her name. "Uri!" Raf called out to her childhood friend. "Hi angel friend," a new voice said. Raf and Uri turned to Sweet and Miki and smile. "Sweet! Miki!" Raf cheered as she hugged her three friends. Looking at each other they wink and did the cheer they made during their first year together at the Golden school. "Angel's Friends!" They started. "Together Forever!"

"It's so hard to believe we're at our last stage of becoming full fledge guardian angels," Sweet said. "I know," Miki agreed. "I failed my first time, so I didn't think I could make it this far again." "That just shows you're better than you thought," Uri told her. "I can't wait to see everyone else," Raf said. "Everyone?" Sweet questioned. "Or Sulfus?" Miki teased. The three burst into laughter when Raf's face turned the brightest shade of red possible. "I guess I can't hide anything from you girls," she said still blushing. "Look," Uri said putting her arm around Raf. "We all know you and Sulfus are crazy for each other, but please tell us you told your parents about what you're going to do." Raf didn't answer right away. _I can't tell them the truth_, Raf thought. _They'll freak!_

"Yes I told them," Raf lied. "They didn't want me to go, but they decided to let me go to supposedly show me that I can't trust devils." "Really?" Sweet asked. "But you and Sulfus are in love, they have to accept that, right?" "I don't know," Raf said with a sigh. "Don't worry Raf," Uri said. "If Sulfus ever breaks your heart _we_ get to destroy him!" The three laughs again, Raf fake laughs. _I can't tell them the truth_, Raf thought sadly. "Let's go to the portal," Raf said taking the attention off her. "That sounds like a plan to me," Sweet said cheerfully.

"One at a time," the man in charge of the portal said. "Please no pushing. Last call for Earth!" "Let's hurry!" Uri said. "Only four spots left today!" the man called out. "Come on girls!" Raf shouted. They flew as fast they could. "Sorry," he told the girls when they got there. "These three where already here," he continued pointing at three other angel's. "Only one of you can go." "Raf," Uri said. "You go." "No way," Raf argued. "If we go to school, we go together." "But you really want to see you-know-who again, don't you?" Miki asked. "You mean Sul-," Sweet started but was cut off by Uri's hand. "No names Sweet," she told her. "Go," she said turning to Raf. "We'll see you tomorrow." "Thanks girls," Raf said giving them one last big hug. It was soon Raf's turn. "See you all tomorrow!" Raf called out to her friends, waving a final good-bye. _Sulfus_, Raf thought. _I can't wait to see you!_

_Meanwhile at Sulfur City…_

"Why should Sulfus go first!?" Kabale shouted. This made many devils turn to see what was making the young devil girl to scream at her friends. "Chill Kabale," Gas said putting his hands up to bloke anything she would throw at him. "Ya," Cabiria said trying to calm her best friend. "We'll see him tomorrow." "That doesn't mean he should go without us!" Kabale shouted again. Everyone in the group, but the angels, knew Kabale had a huge crush on Sulfus, but they also knew that Sulfus loves Raf. "Look Kabale," Sulfus started. "How about we decide this with a challenge?" "A challenge?" His friends asked. "Ya," Sulfus said. "Whoevergets from here to the hill in the park wins, and decides if I go without you guys or not." "Okay," Kabale said. _There's no way I'm going to let Sulfus see Raf without me around!_ She thoughtdetermined. "Then let's go!" Sulfus said. However, as his friends flew off, he stayed behind. _Sorry guys_, he thought as he watched them fly away. "I'm going next," he told the man in charge of the portal. "Then go," he told Sulfus.

With that Sulfus went through the portal to Earth. He soon found himself on the very street he first met Raf. _Raf_, Sulfus thought looking up into the sky. _I can't wait to see you_. "Sulfus!" The young devil didn't need to turn to know who was calling him. He could tell simply by the sound of her wonderful voice. Still, he turned, but only to leap up and hug Raf. Raf blushed at his action, and that blush deepened when he whispered into her ear, "I missed you my angel." Raf wanted to kiss him, but she knew that would only cause them more problems. "Why are you alone?" Raf asked as Sulfus let her go. "There was only one stop left on the portal to Earth for today," Sulfus said wishing he could hold Raf forever. _That dream will come soon_, he thought happily. "But why are you alone?" Sulfus asked her. "Same thing as you," Raf answered. _I'm so glad the others told me to go ahead of them_, Raf thought. _Now it's just me and Sulfus!_ Then it hit them. _I'm alone with Sulfus_, Raf realized blushing. _I'm alone with Raf_, Sulfus thought grinning.

"Let's head to school," Raf said feeling a bit embarrassed. "Sure," Sulfus agreed. They flew to the Golden school in silence, both thinking of what they should say to the other. When they reach the Golden school they were shocked to see that the day for everyone to come back has been postponed to tomorrow. "Looks like we're here until tomorrow," Raf said turning to Sulfus. "We could spend the night together," Sulfus offered. Raf blushed at this, only to get laughed at by Sulfus. "Going back to the shy angel?" He questioned. "You wish," Raf said hitting him playfully on the arm. "Let's go Earthy," Sulfus suggested. "We can't," Raf said. "The rules say that we can't unless we have a good reason to." "Rules are made to be broken," Sulfus said. "Besides, I have a _real_ good reason for going Earthy."

"Okay then," Raf said confused. Then her ladybug mascot Cox came out of her belt. "Cox," Raf said. "Activate Metamorphoses!" With that Raf became an Earthy in light blue shorts, short sleeve white shirt with blight blue angel wings on the front, light blue blazer, and red sneakers. "Basilisk!" Sulfus call out. The corn snake came out of the tattoo on his arm. "Activate Metamorphoses!" Sulfus then became an Earthy in a red muscle shirt, black blazer, black jeans, a chain belt, and black combat boots; he kept the star tattoo on his eye. "We're terrestrial now," Sulfus said holding out his hand. "You can touch me." Raf didn't think twice about it, and gladly toke Sulfus' hand. _Finally_, Raf thought. _We can have a normal boyfriend, girlfriend relationship._

"Let's find a place to stay," Sulfus said leading them both to an alley. "And we're going to find one in an alley?" Raf questioned, but never stopped smiling. "No," Sulfus told her. "We're just getting my ride to find one first." "We're going on your motorcycle!" Raf said excided. _Sulfus never let me ride with him before, _Raf thought happily. _I love that smile of hers_, Sulfus thought. _I didn't think she'd want to ride on my motorcycle. I'm glad she's happy. _Sulfus let go of Raf's hand to pull his motorcycle out. "Here," he said handing her a red helmet. Raf giggled a bit when she noticed her helmet had a pair of white wings on the side. "Hold on to me," Sulfus said as he got on. Raf nodded and quickly got on. Sulfus quickly started their ride, and toke off into the city. Raf was amazed by how quite the motorcycle was, she thought it would of be louder.

After a little while of riding around town, they found a cheap motel they could stay the night. Raf blush when the teenage boy handing them their room key told Sulfus to be gentle with her. She might not know what he meant, but she blushed from the way he said it. Sulfus did nothing but smirk and lead Raf away froman employee who was giving Raf dirty looks** (A/N: The perverted dirty everyone)**. Their room was small and could only fit two small tables with two drowers, a small TV, a small bathroom, and one bed. "Looks like we're sharing a bed," Sulfus said pulling Raf closer to him. Raf blushed at this, and quickly turned her face away from his. "You _are_ a shy angel," Sulfus said with a smirk. "Oh shut up," Raf said still blushing. "Make me," Sulfus teased. Without thinking Raf took Sulfus' face in her hands and kissed him. This surprised both of them, but when Sulfus returned the kiss; all the doubts left them and they let loose the passion and love they wanted to let go of the first time they kissed.

Sulfus pulled off his blazer, and quickly removed Raf's. Raf did nothing to stop him; she was too lost in their kiss to care about anything else. Sulfus picked Raf up and laid her down on the bed. Raf blushed as Sulfus climbed on top of her. "Wait," she said when Sulfus released her lips. Sulfus growled, but he stopped. "Is something wrong?" He asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "We can't," Raf said sadly turning her face away from his. "I kissed you without thinking," she continued. "But we have to think of the others who will be hurt by this."

"Do you feel an apocalypse?" Sulfus asked making her face him. "Earthly ones do this all the time," he went on, speaking between kisses on her neck. Raf couldn't help but moan at his actions. "We're terrestrial now. Those rules don't apply." Raf didn't answer right away. She was too lost in the strange, new feelings spreading throughout her body. "Are you sure?" Raf tried to ask, but was cut off when she gasp as Sulfus grabbed her chest and kneaded the soft, springy flesh. "I'm sure," he whispered huskily in her ear. Raf moaned loudly, chocking Sulfus' name out between moans. Sulfus could feel himself pulse thicken with each new noise that Raf let loose. He unconsciously began to grind against her ruthlessly. Raf couldn't help but notice the strange bulge rubbing against her core. She soon found herself touching Sulfus' chest, and then Sulfus stopped.

Raf immediately thought she did something wrong, and was about to apologize; when Sulfus whispered, "beg." Raf wanted to beg, she really did! But she wasn't about to let Sulfus tell her what to do! "You can't-!" She started, but Sulfus cut her off with passionate kisses up her neck to her right ear. "But I can," he seductively, biting the lobe of her ear. Raf gasped; not by the pain of the bite, but from the strange pleaser she got from it. "What are you doing to me?" Raf gasped out. Sulfus only smirked at this. "It's just something everything any devil wants to do at 18 thunders," he told her as he slowly began to grind against her. "You're 17 stars now," Sulfus continued. "You have new feelings of your own, right?" Raf didn't answer; she was doing all she could from screaming into the air. He wasn't being rough like before, but she was still breath taken by his actions.

Then he said something Raf didn't expect, "I love you." Raf felt herself get warmer. Sulfus pulled the collar of Raf's shirt down and began kissing the top of Raf's chest. Raf felt herself about to beg, but she stopped herself. But when Sulfus slowly slid his hand up Raf's leg to her core, she broke. "Oh god," Raf gasped. "Please! Sulfus! Please! Don't stop!" Sulfus answered her pleas by roughly removing **(a.k.a. ripping) **her shirt, leaving Raf's white bra shown.

Embarrassed by her sudden skin exposition Raf removed her hands from Sulfus' chest and tried to cover her exposed flesh. Sulfus was unbothered by this, and went for Raf's pants; quickly taking it off. "S-Sulfus!" Raf exclaimed blushing. The raven haired devil only smirked at this. "You _are_ a shy angel," Sulfus told her. "Why are you always saying that?" Raf asked him embarrassed. "I'm only in my underwear! And you're still dressed!" "You forgot about your shoes," Sulfus told her. "And I can fix that." Before Raf could ask what he meant by that, Sulfus took off his shirt and reached for Raf's sneakers. Raf soon found one hand touching Sulfus' well-toned chest and stomach, as the other cherished his face and soon became lost in his blue-black hair. Sulfus didn't take it offensively, but as an invitation. Sulfus' lips crashed onto Raf's, pulling them into another heated kiss. Only this time Sulfus' tongue got plunged into Raf's mouth.

Raf was surprised at first by this, but soon returned the affection with her own tongue. Sulfus didn't what he was doing any more than Raf, the only difference was that he didn't care; Sulfus was enjoying himself too much. Raf found herself reacting on what her body's want, than what her brain was telling her. The angel touched her beloved without any thought to it. Sulfus returned the actions with his own way of it. He pulled off his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. The devil leaned over Raf and whispered, "let me fuck you. I promise you'll love it." "Oh god," Raf gasped. "Please!"

Sulfus answered by ripping off Raf's bra and underwear, then quickly pulling off his own barriers. He hissed, feeling how sensitive he was in that state. The raven haired devil pushed apart his love's legs and without warning, plunged himself into her. Sulfus gave out a low grunt as Raf's wall clamped against him. But Raf found herself crying silently. _No_, she thought. _I don't want this to hurt. I want to let us to feel the pleasure together!_ Sulfus was about to pull out of his angel when he saw her crying. Panic instantly set in the young devil. "Raf," he barely managed to saytrying his hardest to not harshly fuck Raf's brains out. "What's wrong?" _Crap_, Sulfus thought worriedly. _I probably went in to hard and hurt her._ Raf tried to face him without tears in her eyes. No such luck. "It's nothing," Raf told him. "It happens to every girl." "What do you mean?" Sulfus asked. He really had no idea what Raf was talking about. "It always hurts," Raf started, as she felt the pain subside. "On a girl's first time," she finished with a blush.

Sulfus smiled at this. "Good," he said into her ear. "I'd kill whoever took you before I got to." Raf laughed at this, the pain was almost gone. Suddenly, Raf felt the pain disappear. She smiled and kissed Sulfus on his check as a sign that the pain was gone. The devil understood immediately. He pulled himself out, and then slammed back into her. Raf moaned at how amazing it felt to have Sulfus trust into her. Sulfus didn't even try to stop Raf's moans. He loved there sound. The raven haired devil moved his mouth to his love's right breast, and began to suck on it. Raf screamed out Sulfus' name over and over again. She knew they should stop, that they shouldn't be like doing this; but Raf just couldn't let go of him. Instead of stopping them, Raf rapped her legs around Sulfus' waist. Sulfus used this to his advantage, and began to quicken his pace. The blonde angel found herself coming closer to something; she didn't know what that something was, but she know that she had to reach it!

"S-Sulfus," Raf managed to choke out. "I-I'm going to-!" She didn't even get to finish. Sulfus moved his mouth from her breast, and passionately kissed her. He wasn't sure what she was going to say, but he didn't care. The devil wanted nothing to ruin this moment. "Now isn't a time for talking," he told her releasing his mouth from her's. Before Raf could even point out he was talking, Sulfus pulled them into another kiss. _I'll never understand him_, Raf thought rolling her eyes. _But, I couldn't care less right now!_

Raf soon found herself unable to hold out much longer. She pulled her lips away from Sulfus' and screamed, "Sulfus! I'm going to come!" Sulfus instantly understood what she meant, and didn't even try to cover her mouth. He was finding it hard to control himself to. Raf soon screamed at her release, and at that one tight clamp Sulfus quickly joined her. Both where tired and fell to their sides, never once letting go of the other. The devil quickly noticed that they were still quite joined below, and slowing pulled out Raf. "Sorry," Sulfus said. "For what?" Raf asked quietly, she was tiered after what they did. "I knew I should have stopped when you asked me," he stated. "But I just couldn't." "Please don't be," Raf begged. "I wouldn't trade what happened today for the world!" "Good," Sulfus said smiling. "Because I'm not going to deny it." "I wouldn't want you to," Raf told him. "Stay with me until morning," she said quietly. "Your wish is my command," Sulfus said smirking. With that they both fell into a deep sleep filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling…

_Next Day… _

"What do you mean Sulfus isn't here!?" The five devils and six angels had to cover their ears to bloke out Kabale's scream. Temptle sighed and said, "Sulfus and Raf never came to the school yesterday." "I hope they're okay," Uri said, more worried about her best friend than the devil. "What could have happened to them?" Gabe wondered aloud. "I don't know," Terence said. "But I don't like the fact that Raf could be alone with that devil." "Gez," Scarlett said rolling her eyes. "You make it sound like he'd eat her." _Maybe not that way_, Gas thought. Gas remembered what happened in Sulfur City during the summer. Sulfus missed Raf more than anything. The oranged hair devil had heard Sulfus talk to Raf in his sleep! Telling Sulfus what he heard, Gas was threatened to never speak of it again.

"I'm sure they're fine," Miki said causing all eyes to turn to her. "We all know, although we may not understand it, that Raf and Sulfus are in love. They'd never let something happen to the other." "She's right," Sweet said. "Of' course the cloud heads would agree with each other," Cabiria said. "Don't start a fight now," Uri said. "We have to find them!" "Uri is right," Arkan said. "However, only Temptle and I will go." "What!?" The five angels and five devils shouted shocked. "Oh be quite," Temptle said. "Let us explain." "There have been some strange angel disappearances," Arkan told them. "How?" Kabale asked. "We don't know," Arkan answered sadly. "However, we can't lose anymore of you. Now stay at school." "Devils," Temptle said. "This is one rule that mustn't be broken." The devils stared at their professor in shock. _Devils are suppose to break the rules_, they thought shocked. The group was too shocked to stop the professors from leaving.

"Where could they be?" Arkan asked worriedly. "Can't you use your Sin Fly to find them?" Temptle asked. "No," replied Arkan. "My Sin Fly only works if the person, or people, has committed a sin. I doubt Raf would do something so foolish." "But Sulfus would," Temptle said proudly. "Okay then," Arkan said. "Sin Fly!" Arkan's Sin Fly led them to the motel Raf and Sulfus was staying at. "Why would Sulfus be here?" Arkan asked. Temptle didn't answer; she had an idea, but hoped she wasn't right. The two flew into the room Arkan's Sin Fly was leading them, and confirmed Temptle's worry.

Raf and Sulfus' clothes scattered on the floor and Raf sleeping on Sulfus' bare chest with a sleeping Sulfus holding her. "What's going on here?!" Arkan's voice boomed, but was only heard by the devil professor and the sleeping lovers. The two were quickly awaken by Arkan's voice. Raf stiffened when she saw the professors, and Sulfus tightened his grip on her as he glared at the professors. "What?" Sulfus asked bitterly. "Sulfus," Temptle started. "What did you think you were doing last night?" "I'm pretty sure I had sex with my angel," Sulfus told her proudly. "You're _not_ helping Sulfus," 'his angel' told him blushing. "I'm a devil," he said smirking. "I'm not supposed to help."

"Raf get away from Sulfus right now," Arkan ordered. Temptle wanted to tell Sulfus the same thing, but realized that it wouldn't matter if Raf did what she was told. However Sulfus wasn't about to let Raf go so easily, and he tightened his grip on her; making it impossible for her to leave him. Raf didn't want to go either so she willingly rested in Sulfus' arms.

"Raf! Sulfus!" The professors shouted in unison. The two didn't move for a minute, but then Sulfus pulled the sheet over them. "What are you doing?" Arkan asked angrily. "Making sure you don't see us naked," Sulfus' voice said from under the sheet. Temptle sighed, and then turned to Arkan and said, "We should leave them to dress." Arkan simply nodded, and the two flew out of the room. "I say we have 30 more minutes," Sulfus told her with a seductive grin. "Sulfus!" Raf exclaimed blushing. "Fine," he said rolling his eyes. "I'll get you next time we're alone." Raf rolled her eyes, but smiled at what he said. Knowing he would keep his word and she was sinfully looking forward to it.

Most of Raf's clothes were destroyed, so she turned back into an angel and waited with the professors. Sulfus returned the key to their room, only to get grilled by the guy from last night. "How was the room?" He asked grinning. "Comfortable?" Sulfus didn't want to play his game, so he handed him the key and said, "Yes."

_Meanwhile with Raf…_

"What were you thinking!?" Arkan asked Raf angrily. "Do you even know what you did?!" Raf didn't want to feel ashamed about what she and Sulfus did, but she couldn't help but fell weak under Professor Arkan's shouting. Nonetheless she quickly defended them both. "We were terrestrial!" She shouted back. "So nothing happened!" "And what if next time you're not terrestrial?" Temptle asked. "We will be!" Raf told her. "Sulfus and I are going to the Path of Metamorphoses after this year!" "We know that Raf," Arkan said. "But you must be careful with your actions." "We are," she told him. "We don't want to hurt those care about because of our love." "But were you last night?" Arkan asked. Raf didn't answer, but was saved by Sulfus flying torwards them on his motorcycle. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing Raf's sad look. "Nothing," Raf said trying to look beliveble, but failed. "Angels are bad liars," Temptle said with a laugh. "Angels aren't supposed to lie," Arkan said.

"Catch," Sulfus said suddenly. Raf turned to caugth the helmet Sulfus let her use last night. "Hop on," he told her. "Sulfus!" Temptle said angrily causing Raf to stay still. "I'm not ashamed of what we did last night," Sulfus told them. "I'd tell the world if I could." Raf blushed at his last words, but got on behind him. "Raf!" Arkan said shocked. "I'm not ashamed either," Raf said putting on the helmet. The raven haired devil smiled at this, and flew them to the school. The two professors shook their heads knowing that when two people were in love, they'd never listen to others.

When Raf and Sulfus got to the Golden School, Uri tackled Raf with a hug and Kabale did the same with Sulfus. "I'm fine Uri," Raf told her best friend who was refusing to let her go. "NO!" Kabale cried as Cabiria and Gas tried to pull her off Sulfus. "What happened to you two last night?" Sweet asked. The lovers turned to each other and smiled. "That's for us to know," Raf started. "And you to never find out," Sulfus finshed with a smirk. _Hopefully_, Raf thought smiling. "Everyone," Arkan said from behind the group. "Inside please."

Once inside the angels sat on the left side of the room, and devils on the right. "As you can see," Arkan started. "Gabe and Misha are back at the Golden school." "However," Temptle continued. "They're not here to watch over our little couple. **(A/N: Remember Season 1!)** The High and Low Spheres are having them go through a test." "The test will make them at same level as the rest of the students," Arkan explained. "So they can't tell us what to do?" Kabale asked. "When did we ever do that?" Misha asked with a smirk, fully knowing what she meant. "Enough!" Arkan exclaimed, stopping Kabale from starting a fight with the full Guardian devil.

"However this year," he went on. "You will be in Tokyo." "Tokyo!" The six angels and six devils cried. "But that's like on the other side of the world!" Gas said shocked. "That's right," Temptle said. "You will take a 15 hour flight to get there," Arkan told them. "15 hours," Cabiria groaned. "What will we do?" _I have an idea for me and Raf_, Sulfus thought grinning. Raf noticed this and blushed, but was secretly hoping to do the same thing. "Who are our teachers in Tokyo?" Sweet asked. "Terence and Scarlett will be your teachers," Temptle answered. "Why?" Sulfus asked, not too pleased that Terence will be around to be around Raf again. "Both Terence and Scarlett speak Japanese fluently," Arkan explained. "Really?" Uri asked amazed. "Hai," they answered. "Huh?" Gas said. "They said yes," Miki explained. "How do you know?" Cabiria questioned. "I've been to Tokyo my first year in angel training," Miki said. The others nodded, accepting the answer.

"Once in Tokyo Terence and Scarlett will be able to put a spell on your mascots so you'll understand Japanese," Arkan told them. "So what are we supposed to do on the plane?" Kabale asked. "You will be told about your Earthly ones and where to find them once in Tokyo," Temptle said. "Okay," Terence said getting up. "Shall we go?" "Ya!" The angels cheered, all excited to go to Japan. "Come on devils," Scarlett said. "We can't the angels have all the fun!" "Let's go!" Sulfus said loudly. "Ya!" The rest of the devils cheered.

Once on the magical flying bus, the devils sat on the right side of the bus and angels on the left. Raf sat next Uri with Uri on the window side; Sulfus and Gas were across from them in the same position **(A/N: Gas and Uri know that Raf and Sulfus would want to sit next to each other)**. Sweet and Miki sat in front of Raf and Uri with Sweet on the window side; Kabale and Cabiria sat across from them in the same way. Gabe and Terence sat in front with Gabe on the window side;Misha and Scarlett were across with Misha on the window side.

Once everyone was seated Terence and Scarlett stood up and pulled a screen down. "Like Professor Arkan and Professor Temptle said earlier we'll tell you about your Earthly ones," Terence said turning off the lights. "First will be Corina Bucksworth," Scarlett said as a picture of Corina came up. "She's a spoiled rich girl whose parents aren't home most of the time," Terence told them. "She owns a dog named Mickey." "So she has a cloud head for a pet," Cabiria said laughing. "What else are they good for?" Kabale added joining her best friend in a laugh. "Different Miki!" Sweet said defending her friend. "As we were saying," Terence said turning the attention back to him and Scarlett. "Her guardians will be Sweet and Kabale." "More easy wins for me," Kabale announced. "I beat you plenty of times!" Sweet told her angrily. "But I'll still win," Kabale told her.

"The next Earthly one is Bridget Verdant," Scarlett told them stopping the fight between the two. Bridget's picture soon took Corina's place. "She's a very shy girl," Terence explained. "Which makes it easier to push her to the bad side," Scarlett said grinning. "Even more so because she does whatever the other three girls in her school named Bridget tells her to do." "That's horrible," Uri said. "That's life," Cabiria told her. "That's not true!" Miki said. "Yes it is," Gas said joining in. "Enough," Terence said. "Bridget spends her time making dolls and reading," he continued trying to make sure the rest of them don't start fighting. "Sounds boring," Sulfus said. "Sounds nice," Raf countered. Sulfus just smirked, knowing they would be silenced by the teachers if they continued. "Her guardians are Uri and Cabiria," Scarlett told them. "We meet again cloud head," Cabiria said to Uri who just rolled her eyes.

"Next is Kiki Benjamin," Scarlett told them as her picture took Bridget's. "She's 13 years old and the youngest of the group." "Her mother died when she was very young and her dad travels a lot," Terence said. "Making her look over her three little brothers and little sister." _That's kind of like me_, Raf thought. "Sounds like our devil loving cloud head," Kabale said. Raf looked at her hands, not wanting to start a fight. "Cut it out Kabale," Sulfus told her. Kabale grumbled. _Why doesn't he like me?_ She wondered. "Kiki does acrobatics to buy food and pay bills for her family," Terence continued. "She does more of this than studying for school, even though she goes to school every day." "Poor kid," Uri said. "Ya," Gas said. "In more ways than one." "Gas!" The angels shouted at him, as the devils laught at Gas' comment. "Her guardians are Miki and Gas," Scarlett told them. "What?!" Gas shouted almost falling out of his seat. This only got a laugh out of the others.

Then a new person took Kiki's place. "This is Renée Roberts," Terence said. "She's a model and spends most of her time doing jobs all around the world," Scarlett told them. "She's beatiful," Sweet said. "For once we agree with you," Cabiria and Kabale said. "Renée had a pretty difficult childhood," Terence continued. "Her parents weren't around most of the time." "How horrible," Raf said. "That sounds like any devil parent," Sulfus said. "That sucks," Miki said. "Not really," Cabiria told her. "We're use to our parents not caring." "It's the devils way," Kabale added. "Her guardians are Gabe and Misha," Scarlett said. "Looks like we're rivals now," Misha said to Gabe grinning. "I'm looking forward to it," Gabe said. "Oh cut it out," Kabale said suddenly. "Ya," Cabiria said. "One angel and devil couple is enough." "Shut up!" The guardians shouted. _Besides Raf is __way__ cuter than her_, Gabe thought. _Besides Sulfus is __way__ more my type_, Misha thought. _I have a chill_, Raf and Sulfus thought at the same time.

"Lastly is Valerie," Scarlett said. As a girl with long raven black hair with side bangs and bright blue eyes appeared on the screen. "She's not a normal girl," Terence said. "Valerie is an Earthly one that no one, not even the High and Low Spears, knows a lot about." "What!?" The group said shocked. "It's sadly true," Scarlett said. "She's a wanderer. That means that she never stays in one place very long." "Then how are we suppose to find her?" Sulfus asked, clearly knowing that Valerie will be his and Raf's Earthly one. "She's been staying in Tokyo for longer than she normally does anywhere else," Terence told him. "So it would be best if could get her to stay in Tokyo," Scarlett said. "How will we find her?" Raf asked, a bit worried about her Earthly one. "She goes to Inohara Park every day," Terence told her. "With out fail she climbs to the highest branch in the big Peach Blossom tree in the center of the park. You'll beable to find her there." "What does she do up there?" Sweet asked, more curious about her friend's Earthly one than her own. "Ya," Cabiria said. "What could she possibly be doing up there?" "We don't know," Terence answered sadly. "Great," Sulfus said rolling his eyes.

After everyone was told about their Earhtly ones they had to talk to their rivals on how to find them once they got to Tokyo. "Corina will most likely be at home," Kabale said. "I agree," Sweet said. "She probably doesn't have many friends." "That will make her easier to tempt," Kabale said with a grin. "You'll have to get past me to do it," Sweet told her. "Way to easy," Kabale said rolling her eyes. "Why you!" Sweet grabbed a soda she got earlier, shock it, and opened it on Kabale! Kabale's scream could have been heard all the way to Tokyo! "What's so easy about me?" Sweet said with a grin flying to the back of the plane. "Get back here Cloud Head!" Kabale screamed. "Metamor Fly!" With that Kabale turned into an eagal and attacked Sweet by pulling here hair. "Ow!" Sweet cried. "Stop it!" When Kabale didn't stop Sweet got super angry. "That's it!" She shouted. "Hairy Fly!" Sweet's hair then wrapped itself around Kabale, and trow her back to where they first where! "Ow…" Kabale groaned, turning back into her devil self. After their fight Terence sent them back to their seats for the rest of the trip.

"That was entertaining," Cabiria said with a laugh. "No it wasn't," Uri said frowning. "Whatever," Cabiria said rolling her eyes. "Anyway, Bridget must be at home when we get to Tokyo." "You have a point," Uri agreed. "Let's go to her house when land." "Sounds like a plan too smart for a cloud head to come up with," Cabiria said. "Why you little-!" Uri was cut for by Cabiria shouting, "Wild Fly!" Suddenly a bunch of rattle snakes appeared all around Uri! Uri screamed in surprize, but quickly got over it. "Flower Fly!" She called out. Quickly a bunch of vines from the plants on the bus grabbed Cabiria and her little snakes. "Put me down!" Cabiria demanded. "No way," the brunnet angel said with a smile. "Your angels have guts," Scarlett said smricking. "And your devils are troublesome," Terence said shacking his head. "Thanks for the complement," Scarlett said with a smile. Uri and Cabiria where soon sent to their seats as well.

"We'll never be able to work if erveyone is fighting," Miki said. "Why work?" Gas asked. "We'll be full fledge guardians after this year." "But our teachers can still fail us," Miki said. "What!?" Gas cried. "That sucks!" "Take it from someone who fail her first year," Miki continued. "We have to work hard if we want to pass." "Bummer," Gas complained. He then looked out the window and asked, "Are we there yet?" "No," Miki said rolling hre eyes. "We haven't even left Europe yet." "How long is the flight again?" The oranged haired devil asked, remembering she went to Japan during her first year. "15 hours," Miki said groaning at the memory of what her devil rival from her first year did to her. "15 hours!" Gas cried. "We'll die before we get there!" _At least Gas is funnier than him_, Miki thought with a smile. "Anyway," Miki said getting her head out of the clouds. "Where do you think Kiki will be when we get to Tokyo?" "I'd say home," Gas said. "Where else would she be?" "On the streets," Miki said. "Remember, she does street performances." "Oh ya," Gas said. "Maybe I can get her to party more, and do less work!" "Forget it!" Miki said. "I'll be there to stop you!" "You wount even be able to stop me," Gas said with a smirk. "Burger Fly!" Then large chunks of rock flew at Miki. _Looks like it's our turn to get in trouble_, Miki thought. "Not so fast," she said. "Gummy Fly!" Miki's gummy fly sent Gas' rocks right back at him. "Aghh!" Gas screamed, as he was sent to the floor. "Back to your seats," Scarlett said angry. She didn't like the fighting so much now that she got hurt to.

"Everyone else besides Gabe, Misha, and us have been sent back to their seats," Raf said. "Ya," Sulfus said back nodding. Suddenly Gabe went back to his seat, and Misha went to her's. "What happened?" Uri asked. "A fight without magic?" Kabale questioned. "No," Gabe said. "We're done." "Gabe and I will go to Renée's house and follow her from there," Misha said. "We are held at a higher standard then the rest of you." "You evil-," Kabale started getting up, but Cabiria pulled her down. "Don't start," she said. "She isn't worth our time." "For once you said something we'd agree on," Sweet said. "Ya," Miki added. "Raf," Terence said getting the blond angel's attention. "Sulfus. I hope you two were able to talk." "Not really," Raf answered honestly. "We were distracted," Sulfus said. "Okay then," Terence said. "No one bother them, okay." "Yes sir," the angels answered. "That goes for you to devils," Scarlett said. "Fine," they said.

"Finally," Sulfus said once everyone else was doing their own thing. "I get you all to myself." "You had that last night," Raf told him. Sulfus put his arm around her, pulling Raf closer to him. Raf blushed at this, but let herself sink into Sulfus' arms. "You know we'll be yelled at for this, right?" The blond angel told him. He just smirked at this. "I don't care," Sulfus said into her ear. "How do you think we should find Valerie?" She went on, reminding the raven haired devil why they were able to be alone together. "We'll head to the park, and wait for her there." Sulfus told her, not letting go of her. "That sounds good," Raf started. "But what if she decides to leave before we get to the park?" "Then we'll have to find her," Sulfus said to his lover. "Okay," Raf said.

"Hey!" Kabale shouted, causing everyone in the magical bus to jump. "If you two start making out, I'm going to puck!" This got everyone's attention, and forced Raf and Sulfus to go back to their seats. "Not much of a problem," Sulfus said leaning his head closer to Raf. "We can still talk to each other." "But now you can't hold her," Gabe said. _And I'm glad about that_, he added in his head. "That's right," Misha said. _And she better not get any closer to him_, she added in her head. "Raf," Terence said. "Sulfus. We all know you both love each other, but please remember what will happen if you kiss each other." "Okay Terence," Raf said. "Fine," Sulfus said.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Kabale listened to her music, Cabiria read a book she brought with her, Sweet read a magazine, Uri took pictures of the landscape she saw through her window with her magic camera, Gabe thought about his Earthly one and Raf, Misha thought about Sulfus, Terence and Misha talked about what they will do once they landed, Gas continuously asked 'are we there yet?', Miki told him no every time (and was getting angrier with each time), Sulfus snuck peaks at Raf, and she did the same. Soon everyone was asleep… With the acceptation of a certain eternal one.

Sulfus turned his head to where Raf should be sleeping, but saw she wasn't there. Worried, he went to look for her. Once he got to the very back of the bus, he saw her. Raf was staring out the back window in the private area of the bus. "Is something wrong?" Sulfus asked, causing Raf to jump. "Sulfus!" She exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in." "It's pretty quiet," the raven haired devil said. "But you were also lost in your thoughts." Raf sighed. "I know," she said. "I can't stop thinking about last night." Sulfus smiled at this. "But I know if we do it again, our friends will know what's going on." "They already have a good idea," Sulfus said with a smirk. "But if you're uncomfortable, I go slowly." Raf melted at his words. _I knew I could trust him_, she thought.

"Come on," Sulfus said. "Let's get some sleep." The blond angel only nodded, and followed her lover to the door. Sulfus grabbed the knob and tried to open it, but it didn't. "Huh?" He said. Trying again, Sulfus soon found the door to be locked. "We're locked in," he said calmly to a worried Raf. "What!?" She cried shocked. "How will we get out!?" "Like this," Sulfus told her. "Body Fly!" Sulfus' body got more muscular, and he slammed himself to the door. Only to be knocked back. "Sulfus!" Raf shouted worried about her love. "I'm fine," he said. Both of them looked at the door and sighed. "Any ideas?" Sulfus asked Raf. "No," she answered sadly. "Wait!" Raf cried out suddenly. "I'll use my Think Fly to contact the others!" "That's great Raf!" Sulfus told her. After the use of Raf's Think Fly, the two were let out and wondered how the door got locked. "I didn't even know we had that room was back there," Sweet said. "It's new," Terence told her.

For the next three hours the whole group slept (even Raf and Sulfus), only to be suddenly awakened by Sweet's squealing. "What the hell cloud head?" Cabiria said angrily. "We're in Tokyo!" Sweet said jumping up and down. The group leaped to the windows on the left side of the bus. "It's Tokyo Tower!" Miki said excitedly. "It's so cool!" Raf said. Sulfus turned to her and smiled. _When we become Earthly ones_, he thought. _I'll take her here._

* * *

**Stardust (happy): Chapter done! (Groans) And it's the longest chapter I've ever wrote.**

**Sulfus: Lazy.**

**Stardust: Are you angry that I had you and Raf do it? If so, sorry I have such a perverted mind lately.**

**Sulfus: Hell no! I'm glad you did! It's about time we did it!**

**Raf (blushing): Sulfus, you're not helping.**

**Sulfus (blushes to): Sorry.**

**Kish (stupid grin on his face): Awwwww! You two are so cute!**

**Sulfus (angry): Shut up you lame ass pointed eared alien! **

**Kish (sticks his tongue out): Make me devil!**

**Stardust: Please Review! (turns to Sulfus and Kish) Stop fighting you two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stardust: I'm back!**

**Sulfus: We can see that.**

**Stardust: Shut up devil-who-**_**SO**_**-doesn't-deserve-Raf!**

**Sulfus (angry): Take that back!**

**Stardust (sticks tongue out): Never.**

**Sulfus (angrier): WHY YOU-!**

**(Sulfus cases after Stardust647 and Stardust647 runs away screaming.)**

**Raf (sweat drop): Ummm… The author is busy so here's the story!**

**Zoey, Mark, and Kish: Look at the website and see why the disclaimer isn't needed!**

* * *

**Meet the Mew Mews!**

"Wow," Sweet said. "Tokyo is so big!" "It's the largest city in Japan," Miki said. "Tokyo's population is estimated to be at 13 million." "That's a lot of people," Gas said amazed. "You know a lot about Japan to have just been here just your first year," Cabiria said. "Why's that?" "My mom and dad met in Tokyo," Miki explained. "So I've grown up hearing a lot about it." "Cool," Uri said. "Grab your luggage everyone," Terence said. "We'll show you your rooms, and then you'll go see your Earthly ones." "Okay," the rest said. When Raf went to get her suitcase, Kabale was trying to get her's out. "Gas!" She shouted. "You dumb bag is too heavy!" "I have a lot of stuff," Gas said defensively. Kabale groaned and yanked her suitcase out, and hit Raf in the back! Raf screamed, and landed in Gabe's arms. "Are you okay?" He asked worried about her. "I'm okay," Raf said getting out of his grip. "Thanks for catching me." Sulfus glared at Gabe. "Stop holding her!" His eyes screamed. Gabe chose to ignore Sulfus, and smiles at Raf happy he was the one she landed on. Kabale smirked at this.

Once everyone was off the bus, the group flew to Japan's Golden School. "It looks different than the one we went to in France," Cabiria noted. "The rules are different here to," Miki told her. "How so?" Kabale questioned. "For one thing you'll have your own rooms," Scarlett said joining the conversation. "Awesome!" Sulfus cheered. "That is cool!" Raf agreed. _Even more so that I can sneak into Raf's room without Uri noticing_, Sulfus thought grinning. "There's another thing that's different," Terence said. "What's that?" Sweet asked. "Devils and angels can go into each other's rooms," Terence answered. "What!?" The group shouted. _This place is perfect_, Raf thought. _I can go into Raf's room without getting yelled at_, Sulfus thought. "However," Scarlett started. _Always a catch_, Sulfus thought grimly. "You have to stay across from your rival," She went on. _But I like this one_, he thought feeling better. "Now for the spell," Terence said. "Everyone get out your mascots!" Afterwards everyone got their rooms. Raf and Sulfus got the ones farthest from the door, Sweet and Kabale took the ones next to them (Kabale didn't want Sulfus so close to Raf without her nearby), Uri and Cabiria took the next room, Miki and Gas after them, Gabe and Misha after them, and Terence and Scarlett's rooms where the ones closest to the door.

"Okay everyone," Scarlett said. "Go find your Earthly ones!" "And follow all the rules," Terence said. "Devils remember are code," Scarlett said grinning. "Rules are meant to be broken," her devil students said at the same time. "Let's go!" Sulfus said, flying out of the school. "You won't get to her before me!" Raf called out, flying after her devil rival. The rest followed in eager silence. Once outside the group got a very odd surprise. All there Earthly ones where right in front of the Golden School! "What a cute building," Bridget said looking at the school. "Bridget's right, na no da!" Kiki said happily. "You guys are such peasants," Corina said not even looking at the school. "I don't know," a girl the eternals never seen before said. "I like it." "Of' course you would Zoey," Corina said rolling her eyes. Renée stayed quiet, and Valerie just walked past the group to a large black motorcycle!

"That was an easy find," Sweet said flying down to her Earthly one. "Ya," Uri said going down to Bridget. "Lucky for us our Earthly ones know each other," Cabiria said. "Not ours," Sulfus said pointing at Valerie as she drove off. "Let's go Raf," he said. Raf only nodded and followed. _Why does she get to be alone with him?!_ Kabale thought angrily. "Let's hurry and go to the park!" Zoey said, walking away from the school. "Ya, everyone's waiting for us at the park, na no da!" Kiki said jumping alone Zoey's side. The group of girls giggled as they headed to the park. Unknown to them the eternals closely followed.

To say that Raf and Sulfus had a hard time following their Earthly one would be the understatement of a lifetime. She went to an apartment complex, got a room, went to a storage facility, got a side rider for the motorcycle and filled with stuff, went back to the complex, dumped all the stuff in the room, went to downtown Tokyo, bought a container of clean strawberries, and drove around Tokyo for about an hour. "What's with this girl?" Sulfus asked once she reached a stop light. "We haven't been able to rest since we found her!" "I know," Raf trying to caught her breath. "It's like she knows we're following her, and is trying to stop us." "That's nuts," Sulfus said. "Earthly ones can't see us." "I know," Raf said. "But it still feels like that." The turned green and Valerie drove off. The two eternals sighed and followed the best they could.

It wasn't long before they got to Inohara Park. They quickly saw their friends there. "What happened to you guys?" Miki asked when they saw each other. "It's kind of hard to follow Valerie around," Raf said with a sigh. "How hard could it be?" Misha asked. "She's been all over Tokyo in the past two hours," Sulfus told her. "What!?" The rest of them cried. "There she goes," Raf said as Valerie went to the center of the park. "Why are you all here anyway?" Sulfus asked confused. "_Our_ Earthly ones came to the park to have a picnic with their family and friends," Kabale explained. "How nice," Raf said. "It is," Uri told her. "It's amazing that our Earthly ones know each other!" "All but ours," Sulfus said as Valerie walked pass the group and began climbing the Peach Blossom tree not that far behind them.

"I wish she was," Sweet said. "Then we could all watch our Earthly ones together." "That would be nice," Kabale agreed. _I could spend more time with Sulfus then_, she thought. "I never thought I'd hear the day that a devil would agree with an angel," Gabe said. "We can be civil you know," Misha said grinning. "Look you guys!" Zoey suddenly said getting everyone's attention. "Huh?" The group of eternals said looking at where the strawberry haired girl was pointing. It was a giant fly saucer! "What in the world is that!?" Sweet shouted. "A-a-a flying saucer!" Cabiria gasped out. "We have to help the Earthly ones!" Raf told them. "How do you think we should do that then!?" Kabale asked angrily, she doesn't like the fact that Raf was telling them what to do. "Simple," Sulfus said flying next to Raf. "_We_'ll pose as police, while _YOU_ guys get the real police." The others didn't have time to question Sulfus, because a strange laugh came from the ship. "So we meet again mew mews," it said. "Today you and everyone else dies!"

"Go!" Raf and Sulfus shouted. The rest didn't give it another seconds thought. They flew away as the lovers flew to the ground. "Cox!"Raf called out. "Basilisk!" Sulfus shouted. "Activate Metamorphoses!" The blond angel and raven haired devil some became dressed in mating light blue police uniforms. "Let's go," Raf said putting a pair of black shades on. Sulfus nodded and the two ran to where the group was. To their surprise a new group of something like a female Earthly one and animal appeared. One was a cat girl dressed in pink, another was a bird girl dressed in blue, one more was a monkey girl dressed in a goldish orange color, another girl looked fairly normal and was dressed in a light green outfit, and lastly a wolf girl dressed in purple. The two stared in shock, but quickly recovered.

"Everyone!"Raf called out getting both groups attention. "Please leave the premises and allow the police to deal with this." The pink cat girl leaped down to Raf and Sulfus, startling them. "New on the job?" She questioned. "Ya," Raf said rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Then I'll tell you who we are," she said. "Call us Team Mew Mew! And don't worry; we're on your side." "Mew Zoey!" The blue bird girl shouted angrily. "Stop talking, and help us!" "Oops," the cat girl said blushing. "I'm coming Mew Corina!" Mew Zoey jump up to help her team meats and Raf and Sulfus tried to get the rest of the people out of the way.

"You have to leave!" Raf told them. "Even with them here this is still a dangerous area!" "Everyone go now!" Sulfus called out. Two adults tried to go to where the Mew Mews where, but Raf stopped them. "I can't let you go any farther!" She told them. "Please go to the outskirts of the park!" "But my-!" The man started, but Sulfus cut him off quickly. "This is for your protection," he said. "We can't let you go, but we can help whoever you're trying to go after." "My daughter," the man said shaking. "My daughter's still there!" Sulfus and Raf looked at each other, and then ran to where the fight was at.

Once there they saw Valerie leap onto the floating pointy eared teen and shout out, "I don't know what's going on, and I don't care! But I won't let you hurt innocent people!" _She's trying to protect us_, Raf realized. Unnoticed by everyone a white light was falling down to Earth, and right at Valerie! Right after Valerie's outburst the floating teen throw Valerie off him, and at the ground! "Valerie!" Raf shouted, worried about her Earthly one too much to realize what she just did. "Look out!" Mew Zoey shouted leaping up. The pink Mew held up her heart shaped bell to protect them, but the light broke the bell into a million pieces and hit Valerie in the heart!

Suddenly the other Mew Mews where consumed by a light the same color as there outfits and took most of the group Raf and Sulfus tried to get out of the park and took them away somewhere. The white light that pierced Valerie grow and engulfed everyone left. Raf and Sulfus where push back because of the light and knocked out, Mew Zoey became normal Zoey, and Valerie became dressed in a black ballet-like outfit with black Pointe shoes **(A/N: For those who aren't into ballet, Pointe shoes are worn by dancers to perform on the tips of their feet.)** and black rabbit ears and cat tail. When the light lifted it left a confused Valerie, an unconscious Zoey in front of her, the unconscious Raf and Sulfus behind her, and five completely shock people near the edge of the park. Valerie looked up to find the pointed eared teen had vanished. Suddenly, she was shoved into a bag! "What the hell!?" She shouted from inside the bag. "Whoever you are I'm going to kick your ass once I get out of here!" The blonde teenage boy who shoved her into the bag looked at the long hair man holding the bag Valerie's in.

"What's going on Elliot?" A boy with short dark brown hair asked as he picked up Zoey. The blonde turned to the boy and answered, "I don't know Mark." Elliot turned to the long haired man and said, "Wesley can you go to the car?" "Of' course Elliot," the one called Wesley said. Mark turned to the stunned adults looking at them in complete shock. "Mr. and Ms. Hanson," he started. "You should come along. As you can see Zoey is involved in this too." The two merely nodded and followed Mark to the car. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Valerie screamed. "Later," Wesley said calmly. _He sounds hot_, Valerie thought blushing.

They soon drove off **(A/N: They left Raf and Sulfus at the park.)**, and arrived at Café Mew Mew. Mark helped Zoey (who woke-up during the drive) out of the car, Mr. Hanson helped his wife, Elliot got out of the car as if nothing was wrong, and Wesley let Valerie (who had finally quieted down) out of the bag once everyone was inside. "Wow," Valerie said as she looked around. "This looks like a little girl's dream place." "Actually it's a café," Elliot said behind from her. Valerie turned to hear a soft sound from behind her and saw a large silver bell on her tail attached to a black ribbon tied into a bow.

"Okay," Valerie said once they were sure they were alone. "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" Her outburst caused the group to jump. "I'd like to know what this is about also," Mr. Hanson said collecting himself. "And what my daughter has to do with this." "Daddy," Zoey started, but was cut off by Elliot. "Allow me to explain," He said walking away. "Follow me please." Not seeing another way to get answers, the group followed the blonde boy.

They soon found themselves in a laboratory. "I won't be turned into something else will I?" Valerie asked eyeing a strange machine. "No," Elliot answered fluidly. "I wasn't the one who changed you." "Just great," Valerie said sarcastically. "I was, however, the one who turned Zoey into a cat girl," Elliot continued. "What!?" Mr. Hanson shouted. "Are you okay dear?" Ms. Hanson asked Zoey. "I'm fine mom," she told her. "I had the other Mew Mews, Elliot, Wesley, and Mark to help me." "You know about this!?" Mr. Hanson screamed at Mark, who only nodded. "Why didn't you tell us!?"

"You would have freaked out," Mark said smiling. "Don't smile at me!" Mr. Hanson screamed. "What did you do my little girl!?" "Your daughter bravely fought against an alien race that tried to destroy all humanity," Wesley said. "She, along with the other Mew Mews, risked their lives to save us from the same alien who attacked us today." Mr. Hanson's jaw hit the ground when he heard this. _My little girl did __so__ much_, he thought. _SO WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US!?_ Seeing her father's face Zoey now what he was thinking. "I really wanted to tell you," she said. "But how would you of believed me? I fought aliens after school, worked at the café, and in love with Mark. How do you think you would have reacted to all that if you're freaking out right now!?" Zoey found herself crying, before she could stop herself.

Valerie walked up to her and placed her hand on Zoey's shoulder. "Pretty girls like you shouldn't waste time crying," she said. "You look better when you smile anyway." Zoey managed to stop crying and smile at Valerie. "At a girl," Valerie told her with a smile placing the hand on her head. "Nice communication skills," Elliot told Valerie. "I should see no reason why you aren't the new Mew Mew leader." "What!?" She shouted at this, scaring Zoey in the process. "What leader!? I'm totally new to this whole thing! You turned Zoey into a cat girl! So why do I have to be the leader!?" "When the light hit you, you should have just been infused with the red data animal Amami Black Rabbit," Elliot went on ignoring Valerie's outburst. "However, when the light broke Zoey's Strawberry Bell it took her powers. So you got the red data animal she was infused with, the Andes Mountain Cat. That makes you the only Mew Mew with two red data animal infusions." "So!?" Valerie shouted, getting angrier with the blonde.

"Zoey's powers are yours now," Elliot said. "She can't fight anymore. It's up to you now." _Me?_ She thought, having a hard time taking it all in. _I can't, it's the whole reason I became a wanderer!_ "I'm sorry," she choked out. "I can't." The group looked at her in shock. _How could she say that!?_ Mark thought, shocked. _Especially after she comforted Zoey!?_ "I don't live in Japan," she went on. "I'm going to California in two days. I grew up there, so I want to go back before I transfer to France for school." "Then why are here?" Elliot questioned, he didn't believe her story. Valerie didn't answer right away; she looked more like she was going to cry! Suddenly she collected herself and said, "Sorry about that. I came back to Japan because I spent my childhood here and I wanted to see an old friend." "And where is your friend?" Elliot pressed her. "Elliot!" Zoey cried. "Don't keep asking her questions she doesn't want to answer!" Before they could start a fight Valerie said, "He died when we were kids."

The room went dead quiet. _That explains why she was about cry earlier_, Wesley realized. "I need to go," Valerie said turning. Before anyone could stop she turned back into her normal self and ran out of the café. _I'm sorry_, she thought. _But I can't stay in one place very long. It's to protect everyone here! I can't stay here!_ To anyone else watching her, she looked like a crazy girl running down the street crying.

_Meanwhile at Inohara Park…_

"Raf! Raf! Raf, please wake up!" The blonde angel slowly opened her eyes. Once she did Raf realized that Sulfus was holding her in his arms! Raf blushed at this and tried to get out his grip, but Sulfus didn't let her go. Raf's blush grew when Sulfus didn't let her go. "Sulfus!" Their friends shouted. Sulfus grumbled as he woke up. When he found Raf in his arms blushing, he smirked and kissed her on top of her head. "Sulfus!" The group shouted again. "Oh shut up," Sulfus said getting both of them off the ground. "How did you two go back into your angel and devil forms?" Sweet asked. Looking at themselves they found out they have in fact returned to their angelic and diabolic forms. "It must have been the light," Raf muttered. "What light?" Cabiria asked. "A light of some kind fell from the sky and hit our Earthly one," Sulfus explained. "What?!" The rest shouted shocked. "Is she okay?" Gabe asked. "We were knocked out!" Sulfus said loudly. "How are we supposed to know!?"

"Uhhh…" Uri said pointing at something behind Raf and Sulfus. "What?" They asked at the same time. Startled by a noise behind them, they turned around to see Valerie running into the park crying. "What the-!?" Sulfus started, but stopped when she ran to the Peach Blossom. "I'm so sorry," she managed to say between sobs. "What is she sorry about?" Kabale wondered. Suddenly Valerie's head shot up, startling the eternals. "Who's there?" She asked. "She heard us!?" Misha cried. "But how!?" Gabe said. "If it's you Blondie I can't join you," Valerie called out startling the eternals. "What is she talking about?" Uri wondered aloud. Raf suddenly got an idea. "Cox," she said to her ladybug. "Activate Metamorphoses." "Hey wait!" Sulfus cried, but it was too late. Raf clothes changed into a light blue long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans, and a red baseball cap. "You can't do that," Gabe told her. "It's against the rules." Raf looked at Sulfus and grinned. "Rules are made to broken," she said and walked up to Valerie leaving her friends in shock.

But before Raf could get anywhere close to Valerie three big guys jumped in front of her. **(A/N: I didn't want to give these guys names; so I'm just going to call them A, B, and C-baka.)** "Hey cutie," A-baka said. "Come on," B-baka said joining in. "We know how to treat a girl." "Sorry I'm busy," Raf said. _Like I'd ever let someone other than Sulfus touch me_, she added in her head. "Not so fast," C-baka said grabbing Raf from behind. "We can show you a great time." "Let go!" Raf said loudly, trying to get out of C-baka's grip. "Not a chance," A-baka told her pulling her face directly in front of his. "Don't you dare!" Sulfus shouted, but was held back by Kabale. "It's her own fault," she said, earning a death glare from Sulfus and Gabe. "She went in without challenging Sulfus and got attacked by these guys. She really does deserve it." "No she doesn't!" Sulfus shouted at her.

Before a fight could break out between the devils, A-baka landed right in front of them. Sweet was about to scream, but Miki covered her mouth. "Look," she said pointing at where Raf, B-baka, and C-baka were standing. Valerie stood with her fist held out in front of her. "When a lady says 'let go'," She started getting into a standing position. "You let go." B and C-baka just laughed at this. "You're threatening us?" B-baka questioned. Valerie's answer was a punch in the face to B-baka and a spin kick in the gut to C-baka. "No," she said walking over to Raf. "It was a warning. Laugh, and eat the dirt." Raf looked at her Earthly one in complete shock. _How did she do that?_ She wondered.

"Hey," Valerie said, getting Raf's attention. "Are you okay? They didn't do anything weird to you, or made you uncomfortable did they?" Raf looked at Valerie in complete shock, but quickly collected herself. "I'm okay," the blonde angel said. "It would have been a lot worse if you haven't shown up." "No problem," Valerie replied. "What are you doing here anyway?" "I thought I heard someone crying," Raf admitted. "I came to see what was wrong." "You got lucky," the raven haired girl said. "It was me, but I'm okay now. Fighting tends to help me escape." "You shouldn't do that," Raf said. Valerie gave her a curios look. "I just mean it's dangerous," Raf said trying to cover her worry. Valerie didn't talk back for a while, but then asked, "are you sure you're okay?" Raf blinked at this. "You don't look well that's all," she went on. Raf soon realized she was still shaking.

"I'm okay," she said again. "I don't believe you," Valerie said. She looked closer atRaf's face and noticed small hints of disappointment. "Oh I see now," Valerie said grinning. "You were hoping that someone else would come save you." "No!" Raf answered quickly. "That's not it!" "Answering so quickly proves you're lying," Valerie teased. "It's not what you think," Raf said with her face the brightest shade of red possible. "Sure," Valerie said purposely stretching the word. Then something hit here. "You didn't ask those guys to attack you did you?" The raven haired girl asked nervously. _No guy is worth that much_, she added in her head. "Of' course not!" Raf said. "But," she started looking at the eternals. "I guess being with _her_ is more important." "Huh?" Valerie, the angels, Cabiria, Gas, Misha, and Sulfus said confused; Kabale smirked.

"I guess I should go," Raf said. This shocked the eternals. "Didn't she go out there to help her?" Misha asked. "Hold up," Valerie said causing the eternals to look at her and Raf instead of answering Misha. "What happened?" "Nothing," Raf answered. "I guess I just need to be alone." Valerie stayed quite for a while, and then asked, "He broke your heart didn't he?" Sulfus stared at her in shock. _What did I do to make Raf like this?_ He wondered. "No!" Raf said quickly. "That's not it!" "Denial," Valerie sang. The new mew looked at Raf and sighed. "You're too depressed," she told her. "Huh?" Raf said looking at her confused. "If a girl's going to be sad," Valerie started grabbing Raf's hand. "Then there's only one thing to do!" Before Raf could ask what her Earthly one shouted, "LET'S HIT THE TOWN!" The other eternals did an epic anime fall, and then quietly followed the two.

For the next few hours Valerie had shown Raf all around Tokyo. They went to Odaiba and played games and walked along the architectural wonderland, with a real "Popular Science City of Tomorrow" feel to it. After that the two went to the top of Tokyo Tower and looked at the people who did lots of funny things through the microscope. Then they went to Tokyo square, where Raf was amazed by how high Valerie could jump as they stood above the crowds on the highest lamp post there. _My new jumping abilities must be because of the Mew powers_, Valerie realized. To top of the night they went to a Karaoke place. "I got us a room," Valerie said. "We got lucky, they had an empty one." "Why?" Raf asked. "Karaoke is the most popular thing in Japan," Valerie explained. "Most people even have a machine in their homes." "Cool," Raf said.

"This is boring," Kabale complained. "Can't we just leave the dumb cloud-head alone?" "You guys can go," Sulfus said. "But I'm staying here." "You're really worried about Raf, aren't you?" Sweet asked. "Do you really need to ask?" Sulfus said. _I love her_, he thought. _So why is she acting this way?_ "Here's a good song," Valerie said braking Sulfus out of his thoughts. "It's one from America." "What is it called?" Raf asked, trying to ignore the others who joined them. "It's called Unfaithful by Rihanna," Valerie told her. She went up to the microphone and music started playing. **(A/N: The characters sing the same way the artist sings in the songs I name. So if you want to know what they sound like, just listen to the songs. Italic and bold words are them singing.)**

_**Story of my life, searching for the right**_

_**But it keeps avoiding me**_

_**Sorrow in my soul 'cause it seems that wrong**_

_**Really loves my company**_

_**He's more than a man and this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_**But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

_**I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair**_

_**Preparing for another date**_

_**A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly**_

_**As if I'm gonna be out late**_

_**I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls**_

_**A lie I didn't have to tell**_

_**Because we both know where I'm about to go**_

_**And we know it very well**_

'_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**_

_**And it kills him inside**_

_**To know that I am happy with some other guy**_

_**I can see him dying**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**Every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

_**Our love, his trust**_

_**I might as well take a gun**_

_**And put it to his head**_

_**Get it over with**_

_**I don't wanna do this**_

_**Anymore, anymore**_

_**And I don't wanna do this an**__**ymore**_

_**I don't wanna be the reason why**_

_**And every time I walk out the door**_

_**I see him die a little more inside**_

_**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**_

_**I don't wanna take away his life**_

_**I don't wanna be a murderer**_

_**A murderer, no no no**_

_**Yeah**_

Valerie stopped and let out a sigh. She looked at Raf and asked, "how was I?" "Oh my god!" Raf cried. "You where awesome!How can you sing so well?!" "I'm not that great," Valerie said with a laugh. Turning to the Karaoke machine, Valerie scrolled through the songs. "Hmmmmm..." Valerie said tapping her chin. "What song for Raf?" "You don't have to," Raf said blushing. "Why do you think we're here?" Valerie asked. When Raf didn't answer she went on, "you're upset, and the best way to feel better is to sing with all you got." "Are you sure?" Raf questioned. "Yup," the new mew said with a smile. "Here's one. It's from a movie I saw as a kid." "What is it?" Raf asked feeling better. "It's called On My Father's Wings from the movie The Quest for Camelot," Valerie said handing her the microphone. Raf gulped up began to sing.

_**If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
You're the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do**_

_**I want to live my life**_  
_**The way you said I would**_  
_**With courage as my light**_  
_**Fighting for what's right**_  
_**Like you made me believe I could**_

_**And I will fly on my father's wings**_  
_**To places I have never been**_  
_**There is so much I've never seen**_  
_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_  
_**And I will do great things**_  
_**On my father's wings**_

_**This world I'll never see**_  
_**My dreams that just won't be**_  
_**This horse's stride**_  
_**with one days ride**_  
_**Will have covered more**_  
_**distance than me**_

_**But I will fly on my father's wings**_  
_**To places I have never been**_  
_**There is so much I've never seen**_  
_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_  
_**And I will do great things**_  
_**On my father's wings**_

_**Someday with his spirit to guide me**_  
_**And his memory beside me**_  
_**I will be free to**_

_**Fly on my father's wings**_  
_**To places I have never been**_  
_**There is so much I've never seen**_  
_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_  
_**And I will do great things**_  
_**On my father's wings**_  
_**On my father's wings**_

Raf finished and smiled. "That felt great!" Raf said laughing. "Hey you smiled!" Valerie said. "And not a shy smile either! You know you're pretty cute when you do that." Raf blushed at this and put the mic on its stand. "Hey what's wrong?" Valerie asked. "You know," Raf started. "In a way you're a lot like him." "The guy who made you all sad?" Valerie questioned, and Raf just nodded. "What's he like?" "He's rude, arrogant, always making jokes about me and my friends, never says something nice…" Raf said with anger in her voice. _Gez_, Valerie thought sweat dropping. _What did she ever see in this guy?_ "Has warm amber eyes," Raf went on catching her Earthly one's attention. "Soft raven black hair, brave, and never let me down." Raf sighed. "At least before we came to Japan." "Can I ask what happened?" Valerie asked. Raf sighed, and then said, "It happened when we left school."

**(A/N: If it wasn't mentioned in the story before I'm making it a flashback.)**

_FLASHBACK- Golden School in France_

Raf flew at the bus (she's not telling Valerie about them being angels and devils) when she saw Sulfus. "Sul-!" She was about to call out, when suddenly she heard something. "So you're not going to tell her?" Raf stopped when she heard the voice. The blonde angel hid behind a wall. Peeping from behind she confirmed her guess. Violet hair and ember eyes stood next to raven hair. _Kabale_, Raf realized. "Are you going to tell Raf the truth?" Kabale asked again. _What truth?_Raf wondered as Sulfus said nothing. Kabale stepped closer to the devil and chartist his face. "She'll find out sooner or later," she continued leaning closer to Sulfus. Raf's eyes widened and quickly flew to the bus. Sulfus was kissing Kabale!

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"WHAT?!" Valerie and the other eternals shouted as Raf sat quietly and Kabale smirked. "I never kissed Kabale!" Sulfus exclaimed. "What did you do?!" Uri shouted at Kabale. Grinning she answered, "I improved my Double Fly from the last time we saw each other cloud-head." "That creep!" Valerie shouted, getting the eternals attention. "How could he kiss another girl?! He should be happy with someone like you in love with him!" Turning to Raf the new mew said, "at least you found out before you two became serious." When Raf didn't answer Valerie's eye widened. "You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked. "No!" Raf said, but held her gut. "At least, I didn't think so." The groups eyes widened; Terence and Scarlett came to look for them in time to hear the pregnant question.

"Sulfus you idiot!" Gabe screamed. "How could you!?" "I love Raf!" Sulfus shouted back. "I just did what any normal person would do when they're in love!" "Enough!" Terence shouted, getting the group's attention, "Everyone back to the school!" "When did you two get here?" Misha asked. "Just in time to hear about Raf and Sulfus," Scarlett said. "I'll wait for Raf," Sulfus said. "Go," Terence said firmly. "I don't have to listen to you," Sulfus told him. "But you'll have to listen to me," Scarlett said.

"That bastared!" Valerie's scream got all the eternals attention. "He has sex with you, but kisses another girl! I'm gonna come home that creep!" Valerie got up angrily. "Wait!" Raf cried, grabbing Valerie's middle; causing both to fall to the ground. "Don't do that," Raf muttered into Valerie's back, sounding like she almost on the verge of tears. "Gez," the new mew said turning her body so Raf would cry on her chest. "You really must love that loser." The two stayed like that for a while. Sulfus wanted to hold Raf and tell her the truth, but every time he tried to get close to her the angels blocked him in front and the devils held him back.

Suddenly a large crash like noise caught everyone's attention. "What was that?" Raf asked shaking. "I don't know," Valerie said. Getting up she told Raf, "I'm going to check it out. Stay here where it's safe, okay." Before Raf could answer, Valerie was out of the room. Raf sighed and hoped Valerie would come back. "Raf," Sulfus said standing beside her. "Go away Sulfus," Raf told him; not bothering to face him. "Raf please listen," Sulfus said putting his hand on her chin so she'd face him. "Don't touch her!" The two jumped, but only to have the devils grab Sulfus and angels get Raf. "Gez," Sulfus shouted. "I can't even tell Raf I never kissed Kabale!" "Liar!"Raf shouted. "I saw you!" "Raf!" The eternals turned to the door of the room. "Leave here, NOW!" "Valerie!" Raf cried.

Suddenly Valerie was thrown into the room. Her long black hair was badly tangled, clothes torn to shreds, and bleeding all over her body. "VALERIE!" Raf shouted, running to her. "No," Valerie managed to say. "Leave, before it comes here." "What are you talking about?!" Raf cried. Just then a long rat-like tail crash into the wall of the room."Raf!" Valerie shouted, grabbing Raf around her waist and sending them both out of the danger zone. "Stay here," Valerie ordered. "But-!" Before Raf could finish she was gone. "She must really love doing that," Kabale said.

Raf decided to not follow Valerie's orders, and follow her. "Raf!" Sulfus screamed, flying after her. "Wait!" Terence and Scarlett called out after them. "Damn," Scarlett said. "Go back to school," Terence told them. "But," Uri started. "Now," Terence said cutting her off. "We can't let any of you get hurt too." Their students didn't talk back, but followed their orders and flew back to school. "Let's get Raf and Sulfus," Terence said. "Of' course," Scarlett said.

_Meanwhile with Valerie…_

"What the darkness is that!?" Sulfus shouted. In front of Raf and Sulfus was a giant purple rat! "I'm going to say something bad," Raf told him. Suddenly something caught Sulfus' eye. "Basilisk!" Sulfus shouted. "Activate Metamorphoses!" Sulfus turned into his Earthly form, wearing a red shirt, black blazer, ripped black jeans, and black biker boots. "Move Raf!" Sulfus shouted, pushing Raf out of the way of the mutant rat's tail. "Thanks Sulfus," Raf said to him. "Raf!" Valerie shouted, jumping next to them. "Are you okay?" "Ya," Raf told her. "Thanks to Sulfus.""Sulfus?" Valerie said confused, and then she noticed him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She shouted. "Saving Raf!" He shouted back at her. "Not the time you two," Raf said getting their attention. "We have bigger problems!"

Suddenly a crash came from above them, looking up they saw the ceiling was collapsing. Valerie quickly grabbed them and got them out of the way. "We're okay here!" Valerie shouted to the man who owned the Karaoke place. The owner looked at her in shock. She was covered in blood, but the two she was with didn't have a scratch on them. "Why the hell did you do that for!?" Sulfus shouted at her. "Dummy," Valerie muttered just loud enough for Raf and Sulfus to hear her. "Do you really need a reason to help someone?" The two stared at her in shock. _She was willing to die to protect us_, they realized. "Now," she went on getting up. "It's time to finish this."

"Wait!" Raf cried, realizing what she was about to do. "Don't! You'll die!" "Then so be it," Valerie said. Raf and Sulfus' eyes widened. "You can't fight that thing!" Sulfus shouted. "You'll be killed!" "Hey Sulfus," Valerie said. "You better take care of Raf, or I swear I'm going to come home you!" Sulfus stared at her in shock, but quickly collected himself. "Do you really need to ask?" He said. Valerie smiled at this and ran at the giant rat.

Leaping up into the air Valerie drop kicked the rat on its head. With it stunned she gave it a spin kick in the gut, and then with some wire she tied the rat down. It happened so fast the witnesses didn't know how to respond. A _teenage __girl_ just beat up a _giant purple __mutant rat_ right in front of their eyes. It's not something you see every day. Just then Valerie leaped up to a hole the rat created on the ceiling. "Hey!" The owner of the place shouted. "You're hurt! Let me call an ambulance!" "Medical treatment would be wasted on me," Valerie said calmly. "Please call them though. There are many injured who need them more than me." With that said, Valerie disappeared from the people's sight. Raf and Sulfus looked at each other, and then ran after their Earthly one. Terence and Scarlett saw the whole thing, too. _How did their Earthly one do that!?_ They wondered in shock. Because they of that they didn't see Raf and Sulfus ran out of the building.

They soon found her two blokes away from the Karaoke place in an alley. She was leaning against a wall bleeding, and clearly in pain. "Valerie!" Raf called out. "Stay away from me!" She snapped at the angel. "I can't hang out with you anymore! Good bye Raf!" With that said Valerie took down the alley. The guardians look at her in shock. _What could have made Valerie act that way?_Raf wondered. "Come on," Sulfus said pulling Raf's hand. "Huh?" That was the only thing she could say. "We're going after her," Sulfus told her. Raf smiled at this and said, "Okay!"

The two found her rather quickly. Valerie was surrounded by at least twenty guys dressed in black. "Are you going to come with us nicely?" The one that looked like the leader asked. "Or shall we hurt you?" Valerie just sighed and clutched her fist. "So be it," the leader sighed. With a snap of his fingers the other attacked her with knives, guns, chains, and whips! "What's going on?!"Raf asked Sulfus in a panic. Sulfus stayed quiet, not sure what he should do. After seeing what Valerie could do at the Karaoke place, he didn't think she really needed their help. However, she just stood there with her hands clutched into fist. She wasn't even putting up a fight! All Valerie did was let the guys in black get closer to her! "What's she doing!?" Sulfus blurted out.

Valerie put her black hood over her head, and sighed. The leader jumped back a bit. "Don't let her scare you!" He shouted to the others. "The Black Hooded Devil swore to never kill again!" One of the guys with a gun turned to him and shouted, "but isn't that the opposite of the reason we need her?! She's supposed to be the best living weapon!" "You're right," Valerie whispered into his ear. The rest blinked. _How did she get there so fast?_ They wondered. "I am the best living weapon," she went on. "But like your idiot leader said, I don't kill anymore." She then slammed his face into the ground. "However, that doesn't mean I won't fight back." Valerie jumped into the air, with the moon behind her she looked like a deadly killer with her black hood on.

"I'm the Black Hooded Devil because you monsters killed my family," she said for all of them to hear. "Tortured me every day," she went on as she knock out three of the other guys in black with punches in the gut. "Then raised me to become an assain," she said as she hit the vital points of at least ten of them. "And whenever I made a friend," Valerie went on as she finished the others; all that was left was the leader. "You had to kill them," she said giving the leader a deadly drop kick. "I became a wanderer," she said with all of them lying on the floor unconscious. "So I wouldn't make friends, or have a family. I had to protect them…" Valerie stayed quiet for a moment and then said, "from what I am."

Valerie began walk away, but then stopped in front of where Raf and Sulfus where hiding. "You better not waste your time here," she said. "I'm leaving Tokyo tonight."

* * *

**Stardust: First Cliffhanger! Stay tune for the next chapter! (Groans) Longest chapter ever…**

**Sulfus: Quit complaining. **

**Stardust: Jerk.**

**Zoey: Will Raf find out what really happened between Kabale and Sulfus!?**

**Mark: Will Valerie join Team Mew Mew?!**

**Kish (points at the others): Will they find out why I tried to attack them?**

**Raf: And it's all explained in the next chapter!**

**Stardust: Please Review! And I don't own any song mentioned in this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stardust: And, we are back!**

**Sulfus: Good, let's go to the story.**

**Zoey: Wait! Stardust has to give her warning!**

**(Stardust647 hugs Zoey)**

**Stardust (happy): Thank you Zoey! (Turns to the readers) Lemon warning! If you don't like 'em, don't read!**

**Sulfus: Now to the story!**

**Raf: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Secrets Revealed and the New Mew's Decision!**

_Previously on Angel's in TOKYO!? …_

_Valerie began walk away, but then stopped in front of where Raf and Sulfus where hiding. "You better not waste your time here," she said. "I'm leaving Tokyo tonight."_

Raf and Sulfus' eyes widened. Their Earthly one was leaving. Why!? She kicked those loser's asses?! So why leave!? The leader managed to get up. "We'll find you," he told Valerie. "When we do, every one you love! Every one you care about! Will die!" Raf let go a quiet gasp. _That's why she said good-bye to me_, she realized sadly. Valerie sighed. "I had no one I love," she said turning her back to him. "And I never care about others." _Anymore_, she added in her head. _Not after what __they__ did._

Valerie walked past Raf and Sulfus, and then quickly disappeared into their ally. "What are you two doing here?" She hissed loudly, but not loud enough for the guys in black to hear her. "Looking for you," Sulfus whispered. "Before you two start fighting," Raf whispered before Valerie could say anything. "I think we should leave." The two didn't fight Raf on what she said, so they all ran out of the other side of the allay. "I know a place we can stay tonight," Valerie told them. "I rented an apartment in downtown Tokyo. We'll be safe there for tonight." "I hope you're right," Sulfus told her. He didn't care about anyone's safety, but Raf's.

They soon got to Valerie's apartment. "I'm on the basement floor," she told them. "The rest of the rooms where already full, and I feel comfortable in the darkness." Raf didn't really like the last part of what Valerie said, and Sulfus just smirked. The group walked past the front desk and went straight to the elevator. Valerie hit a button and down they went. No one talked until they reached Valerie's apartment. "Make yourselves at home," Valerie said once they were all inside. Valerie's apartment looked like the Incubators the devils sleep in, only she had cute stuffed animals and dolls lying on the floor here and there. _This place is creepy_, Raf thought. _But I do like her dolls. I like her style_, Sulfus thought grinning.

"Raf can sleep with me in my room," Valerie said taking off her jacket. "Sulfus, you get the couch." "Wait," Sulfus started. "Why does Raf have to sleep with you?" "I never said that," Valerie said grinning. "What? Jealous?" "No!" Sulfus said with his face bright red. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," she told him. "Shut up!" He shouted. "Sulfus!" Raf said loudly, trying to get him to quiet down. "Don't worry angel," Valerie said, getting the eternals attention. "The place is sound proof, so no one can hear him." Raf and Sulfus sighed in relief. _That scared me_, Raf thought. _I thought she know for a second there._ "I don't mind sleeping with Valerie," she said. "Good," Valerie said. "Now let's go to bed."

"Raf," Sulfus said before they could go into the room. "Can we talk for a little while?" Valerie gave Raf a concerned look, but Raf gave her a reassuring look. "I'll grab a blanket for you," Valerie said when she lost the eye battle with Raf. Raf gave Valerie a thankful look, and walked up to Sulfus. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. "It's about what you saw at school," Sulfus started. "Sulfus," Raf interrupted. "Don't. I get it. You like Kabale, I understand." "No you don't!" He boomed at her, causing Raf to flinch. "I never kissed Kabale! What you saw was an illusion!" "An illusion," Raf said taken aback.

"Of' course," Sulfus said holding Raf in a hug. "I love you Raf, and no one in the world would make me kiss another. Of my free will anyway." "Good," Raf muttered in his shirt. "I don't want to lose you." Sulfus placed his hand under Raf's chin and kissed her with more love and kindness than their first kiss. Fully aware of his want, Sulfus pinned Raf to the couch; pushing the kiss further as he probe his tongue into her mouth. Raf didn't complain on what Sulfus was doing. She didn't think of the consequences with Valerie in just the next room. All Raf wanted was being with Sulfus again, in the most wonderful and closest way possible, that they could think of now.

Sulfus' mind raced to when they first did what he wants to do so badly now. He grabbed both sides of her chest and began to squeeze the soft mounds. Raf moaned over and over again, as her own tongue danced with Sulfus' in their mouths. Sulfus could feel himself being to stiffen and twitch with each muffled cry that came from his angel. _Damn it_, Sulfus thought in his lust filled mind. _How can she turn me on so easily?_ The thought should have scared Sulfus, or at least think twice about what they were about to do, but his lust driven mind didn't what it to end. If anything, he wanted her _more_.

Raf didn't want to wait any longer as she found herself become more impatient with each action Sulfus did upon her body. She then stopped kissing Sulfus and pulled away entirety from him. Sulfus began to think that Raf didn't want to do it, but it was completely gone when Raf lifted her shirt off; leaving her light blue bra exposed. Sulfus didn't even try to hold back his groan. _Oh darkness_, he thought. _How can she be so sexy?_ Raf smiled at his groan, and tugged at his jeans as if to signal she wanted to move on.

Sulfus smirked at this, happy to move on. He first toke off his blazer and his shirt followed. Raf let her instincts take control; she didn't want to think of what she was doing. All she wanted was Sulfus, in every possible way. She leaned up to give him a light kiss on the lips, as her hands tugged his jeans down. The devil didn't question her need to move on. Instead he helped her remove his clothing. Once Sulfus' clothes where gone, the raven haired devil dipped his hand into Raf's pants and rubbed the outside of her already dripping core.

Raf moaned openly at Sulfus' actions. "S-Sulfus," Raf gasped out. "Please. K-keep going. Don't stop!" Her voice raised as Sulfus' fingered her core. The young devil shivered as the angel under him moaned his name out in pleases to continue, as he thrust the finger into her core. "I-I can't take it anymore," Sulfus said pulling his finger out of her. "I want you Raf." With a light kiss to reassure him she was ready, they quickly removed the rest of Raf's clothing. Free of all restraints, the two looked at each other with lustful want. "You're mine," Sulfus' husky voice said possessively into her ear. With one quick trust Sulfus filled her to the brim.

Raf gasped out; unlike when they first did this, she felt no pain now. "SULFUS!" Raf shouted, as she wrapped her shaking legs around his middle. The pure pleasure was too big to ignore. With each thrust Sulfus made, Raf become drowned in orgasm after orgasm. It quickly become almost impossible to tell when one ended and another began. Sulfus didn't complain, not with the way she clung to him so desperately and how she squeezed around his shafted with such tight pleasure… He didn't want this to end!

Raf found herself trying to gain some control over her bursts. _Please_, she begged herself. _I don't want this to feel like it's ending too soon!_ Then with one tight squeeze Sulfus came, his released triggered Raf's final orgasm. After riding their waves of pleaser, Sulfus collapsed on top of Raf. Quickly realizing her uncomfortable position, Sulfus sifted so Raf would lay on him.

"Did that clear your doubts?" Sulfus asked, as he gently stroked her sides. "Ya," was her response laced with exhaustion. "Good," he said kissing her forehead. "But if you ever doubt me, we can do this again." "Is that the only reason we can do this?" Raf teased. "Hell no," the devil said as he captured her lips in another heated kiss. "I love you Raf," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Can we stay like this 'till morning?" She asked wiggling her hips, knowing they were still _very much_ connected. "Of' course," Sulfus said holding her closer.

As the two drifted off into a deep sleep, a curtain raven haired girl walked into the room. "Gez," Valerie said with a blush that covered her whole face. "I said my place was sound proof, not the rooms inside it." Not looking at them, she tossed the blanket she got over their spent bodies. "Well," she started looking at them as she walked to her bed room. "They have a lot to explain when they wake up." With that said, she walked into her room.

_The Next Morning…_

"Good morning," Valerie said with a yawn. This got the awakened, and fully dressed, guardians to look at their Earthly one. "Sleep well?" Sulfus asked, in a better mood than he was in when they last saw each other. "I could be asking you the same thing," Valerie said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" Raf asked with a blush across her face. "You guys were pretty loud last night," was her teasing answer. If possible, Raf turned an even brighter shade of red. While Sulfus did an epic anime fall. Valerie only laughed at this. "Gez," she said between laughs. "If you don't want others to know, than learn to be quiet when you do it!" After another three hours of laughing, teasing, and Raf wanting to hide under the table because of her Earthly one's comments, the three finally finished making and eating breakfast. That's when Valerie said she'd take them to school.

"You really don't have to," Raf told her. "You're my guest," she told them. "And you helped with breakfast, so it's the least I can do." The angel and devil know it was a bad idea to show her the school, but they really wanted to spend time with her. "It's weird," Sulfus told Raf when they were alone. "I never thought I'd enjoy spending time with my Earthly one, without having to tempt her down my path." "I know what you mean," Raf told him. "I like spending time with Valerie to."

After a fight about who Raf would ride with on Valerie's motorcycle **(A/N: Sulfus won, so she sat on his lap when they rode. ****)**, the three made their way to the Golden School. "Cool place," Valerie said getting off her bike. "But why is it called the Golden School?" "I really don't know," Raf told her. "I don't think anyone does," Sulfus said putting his arm around Raf. "Sulfus!" The three turned to see Terence and Scarlett running to them in their Earthly forms. **(A/N: Remember Valerie doesn't know about angels and devils.)** Terence was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, brown slacks, and brown shoes. Scarlett was in a purple dress suit and black heels, with her hair in a bun. _Why are they here? _The lovers thought in disappointment. _The guy is hot_, Valerie thought with a blush. _I wonder if he's single._

"What are you doing with Raf?" Terence asked with a hint of unmasked jealously. _He likes Raf_, Valerie sadly realized. _That sucks; in more ways than one._ "I love her," Sulfus said without any regret in his voice. "You can't say when you love someone; you don't want to hold them in your arms." To prove his point, he wrapped his arms around Raf. This only annoyed Terence, and surprisingly Scarlett, more. The three noticed this; and while Valerie and Sulfus smirked at it, Raf blushed like crazy. Not letting go of Raf, Sulfus turned to his Earthly one. "You should go," he told her. "This is something you shouldn't get into." "Okay," she said walking away. _That was too easy_, the eternals thought sweat dropping.

Once Valerie was out of sight, the two started scolding the lovers. "Where have you two been?" Terence asked when he and Scarlett finally calmed down. "We spent the night at Valerie's apartment," Raf told him from behind Sulfus. "We know why she became a wanderer," Sulfus added. "Really?" Their teachers asked, not really convinced. "Ya," Sulfus said nodding. Before the two could explain, the four heard screams come from the Golden School! "That was Uri and Cabiria!" Raf cried.

Once in the dorms, they saw Valerie leap over a hovering Uri and Cabiria! Miki, Sweet, Kabale, Misha, Gabe, and Gas watched in complete shock at how this Earthly one can see and even touch them! "What on Earth is going on here!?" Valerie cried out. "I came to see if Raf and Sulfus got in trouble for sleeping at my place last night, and then I get a run in with a bunch of angels and devils!" "Valerie!" The said Raf and Sulfus shouted. Turning around, Valerie instantly gave Raf a hug. "Hi Raf!" Valerie said with a smile. Turning to Sulfus she let her smile fall and said, "Oh, it's you."

"OH, IT'S YOU!" Sulfus shouted. "Did you already forget my name?!" "No," Valerie said simply. "I just can't see what Raf sees in you." Valerie grabs Raf's hands and told her, "You can do _**so**_ much better than him!" "Valerie," Raf started, ignoring the happy looks of Misha, Kabale, Scarlett, Terence, and Gabe. "The reason you can't see why I love Sulfus, is because you don't." "Huh?" Valerie said tilting her head to the side. "When you love someone, they're all you can think about," Raf explained. "So because you don't have feelings for Sulfus, you'll never understand how I feel." "Fine," Valerie said letting go of Raf's hands. "But if he breaks your heart, I get to destroy him." "Valerie!" Raf cried out sweat dropping. "I'll never break her heart," Sulfus said from behind them. "Now," Terence said cutting into the conversation. "What are you doing here?" His speech was even, but it sounded more like he was questioning a murder suspect.

But Valerie was unfazed. "Like I said, I came to see if Raf and Sulfus got in trouble for sleeping over at my place last night." "But we saw you leave," Scarlett said. "You really thought I wouldn't have come back?" The only Earthly one questioned. "I'm glad I did to, **(*points at the others*)** now you guys have something to explain to me." The eternals looked at each other, and realized that they couldn't get out of this. "Cox," Raf said as her mascot flew to her shoulder. "Basilisk," Sulfus said as his mascot slithered around his arm. "Activate Inverse Metamorphosis." Valerie's eyes widened as she saw her two new friends **(A/N: More like one; she doesn't really consider Sulfus a friend.)** turn into an angel and a devil. "You can shut your mouth now," Sulfus said smirking. Valerie shut her mouth, and tried to collect herself.

"Valerie," Raf said before Valerie could even speak. "You're special. No ordinary Earthly one can see eternals." "Wait," Valerie said. "Eternals? You mean, like, angels, devils, demons, and monsters?" "No," Misha said rolling her eyes. "The only eternals are angels and devils." "Okay," Valerie said nodding her head. "But how can I see you guys?" "We know that animals can see all kinds of mysterious beings that ordinary humans can't," Terence said. "And back at the Caves of Obsidian," Gabe added, recalling the incident like it was yesterday. "The crystals in there made Raf and Sulfus visible to their Earthly ones."

"So what that nut Elliot said was true," Valerie muttered. "What did you say?" Gas said from behind her. Valerie screamed; she almost jumped right out of her skin! "Watch it tubby!" She screamed at Gas. The rest of the eternals started laughing. "Nice one Valerie," Sulfus said patting her shoulder. "Back to what you were saying," Terence said collecting himself. "Who's this Elliot person?" "He's some weirdo who said I got infused with two animals," Valerie explained. "Or something like that." "Wait," Raf said. "What!?"

"During the fight yesterday I was hit with a light that took one of the original Mew Mews' powers from her and turned me into an animal-human hybrid," Valerie explained. "Mew Mews?" Misha asked. "Duh!" Valerie said loudly. "The Tokyo Mew Mews! They're the heroes of Japan when a bunch of pointy eared…" The new mew suddenly stopped talking. "Pointy eared Aliens!" She suddenly screamed, startling the eternals. "What was that for?!" Scarlett screamed at her. "It was a pointy eared alien that the Mew Mews where fighting in the park yesterday!" Valerie shouted back. "But they left after their stupid master was destroyed!" "We get that," Terence said loudly. "But why are you shouting!" Misha shouted.

"Shut up!" Raf screamed, shocking the others. "Valerie, please go on." "Okay," she said sweat dropping. "Anyway," she went on after collecting herself. "The Mew Mews took down a group of pointy eared aliens that tried to destroy the Earth." "Destroy the Earth!" The eternals shouted. "Gez," Valerie said putting her hands over her ears. "Can't a girl explain herself before getting yelled at now a days!" The eternals gave her an epic anime drop.

"Anyway," Valerie said ignoring them. "They're now back and most likely trying to finish what they started!" "But why now?" Miki asked. "I have no clue," Valerie replied. "But, I bet Elliot can give us the answers we want." "Great," Sweet said cheerfully. "Let's go!" "But first," Valerie said as they were about to fly out the door. "Who are you anyway?" As Raf and Sulfus sweat dropped, the rest of the eternals did an epic anime fall. "Well," Raf started. "From left to right there's: Sweet, Uri, Miki, Gabe, Terence, Scarlett, Misha, Kabale, Cabiria, and Gas."

"Wait," Valerie started. "I thought angels and devils hated each other. So, why are all of you going to school together?" "Raf, Sweet, Uri, Miki, Sulfus, Kabale, Cabiria, and Gas are guardians-in-training," Terence explained. "Gabe and Misha are here to do a test for the higher ups for eternals," Scarlett said. "So, they're kind of like the rest of students." "Okay," Valerie said taking everything without a blink. "Let's go than." "Where are we going exactly?" Kabale questioned, she doesn't like Valerie very much. "To a café Elliot and the rest of the Mew Mew group took me to yesterday," Valerie explained. "Okay," Kabale said.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

"Here we are," Valerie said as the group arrived at the café. The eternals turned into their human forms. Raf was in a white V-neck shirt with a ladybug design on it, light blue pants, and red sneakers. Sulfus was dressed in a red mussel shirt, black blazer, ripped dark blue jeans, and dark gray sneakers. Uri was in a yellow halter top, white jeans, and light brown boots; her hair placed in a loose braid. Cabiria got dressed in a dark blue tube top, black lace carnage, blue/ black ruffled skirt, ripped black leggings, and black boots; her hair put up into a messy bun. Sweet was in a pink tank top, white jacket, pink skirt, and white dress shoes; her hair was put up in a high ponytail. Kabale was dressed in a purple mini dress with black heeled boots. Miki was in something like her normal outfit, but the colors of her pants and jacket were switched. Gas was in his normal look, only without his horns and wings. Misha was in a red dress with black heels. Gabe wore a white button up shirt, brown pants, and brown dress shoes. Scarlett and Terence were in what they wore earlier.

"It's so cute!" Sweet squealed. "Hump," Sulfus grumbled. "Too much pink." "That's maybe why she likes it," Valerie said. "Are you sure about this?" Raf asked her. "You don't look like you really want to go in." "Of' course I don't," Valerie said not facing her. "But, **(*turns to face the eternals*)** I want to know why I became a Mew Mew." Before anyone could say another thing, a loud scream came from the back of the café!

"Oh my darkness!" Cabiria cried. "What was that!?" Without another word, Valerie ran to the sound of the scream. "Valerie!" Raf shouted, running after her. "Wait you two!" Sulfus called after them. "It's too dangerous!" Gabe shouted. "Wait for the police to deal with this!" The warnings of the eternals fell death at the new mew's ears as she ran to the screams with a very familiar tone in her voice. _Please let it not be Zoey_, Valerie thought in a panic.

Once behind the café, Valerie's worry was confirmed. Zoey was held in the arms of same alien from yesterday! Elliot, Wesley, Mark, and Mr. and Ms. Hanson laid on the floor unconscious not too far from a large snake-like creature! "Zoey!" Valerie screamed. "V-Va-Valerie," Zoey managed to say. "Let her go you freak!" Valerie shouted, leaping up to the grab Zoey. However Valerie rescue was canceled as the snake creature slammed her into the ground!

"Valerie!" _Raf_, Valerie thought weakly. Just before her vision slipped into a blur, Valerie could just see Raf running to her. _Hee, just like always. I'm totally useless. I can't even save someone I call my friend. I'm such a fool. I should of just left. I-_ Valerie somehow managed to open her eyes a little, and just in time to see the snake creature squeezing Raf to near death. _Raf!_ A burst of anger rushed through her body. _Screw this pity party!_ She thought getting up. _I won't let worthlessness drag me down again!_

"Let go of her!" Valerie shouted. "Girl!" Of' course all the girls turned to the sound of the voice, but all they saw was Elliot throw something to Valerie. Valerie caught it with one hand, looking down she saw it was a gold colored pendent with a black design on it. "Listen to the words in your heart!" Wesley shouted. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Valerie shouted. "Words in my heart!? How can that save-!"

The words died in Valerie's throat as the pendent glowed in her hand. The first thing that came to her mind was to kiss the pendent and shout out, "Mew Mew Strawberry Mewtamorphosis!" **(A/N: Sorry! I just love that cute Mewtamorphosis!)** Her body became surrounded by complete darkness, and out of the view of the others she changed into the same black ballet- like outfit, Pointe shoes, rabbit ears, and cat tail from the other day! "You know," Valerie started as the light faded reviling her to the others. "I never thought I'd like to be this girl again." "Oh my god!" Uri cried. "What happened to Valerie?!" "Keep it up!" Mark shouted. "Save Zoey! Tokyo's newest Mew Mew!" "Tokyo's newest Mew Mew!" The eternals shouted.

"Dummy," Valerie said walking to the snake creature. "That was my intention from the beginning." She then leaped up over the creature and drop kicked on its head. Pushing off its face, she grabbed Raf and gracefully landed on the ground next to Sulfus. "Here you go Romeo," Valerie said with wink, handing him Raf. "Of' course," he said grinning as Raf blushed a brilliant shade of red. "Wait," Raf said grabbing on to her Earthly one's arm. "I'll be safe," Valerie said not turn to Raf. "That's not what I was going to say," Raf said. "Huh?" The new mew said turning around. "Go kick that things ass," Raf said with a smile. "With pleasure," Valerie replied with a grin.

Without a seconds thought the new mew leaped up and punched the creature square in the jaw. The group witnessing the fight sweat dropped at how a girl about 4' 6 left her 20 foot tall opponent lying on the floor unconscious. "Now," she said turning to the alien. "Are you going to let go of Zoey, or do I have to go up there and make like your friend here?" The alien didn't even flinch, he raised his hand at his fallen creature and it began to glow. "Huh?" Valerie said as the snake- thing got bigger and bigger, until it was high the size of Tokyo Tower! "Oh boy," Valerie said sweat dropping. It's tail moved so fast, she couldn't follow it! Valerie screamed as she was slammed into the ground.

"Valerie!" Raf screamed from Sulfus' arms. "Valerie!" Elliot called out. "Listen, you can call out a weapon from your ribbon!" "You're telling us this NOW!" Sulfus shouted at him, clearly angry that his Earthly one had to get hurt. "I didn't think she needed it!" Elliot shouted back. "You two aren't helping!" Mark called out. _Okay_, Valerie thought as she got up slowly. _How do I get the weapon out?_ Before she could ponder on the question any longer, words just popped out of her mouth. "Strawberry Blade!" Her silver bell soon became a Japanese style sword! "A sword!" The group shouted.

"Huh?" Valerie said looking at the sword. "What?" The alien said. Raf shivered hearing this. _His voice is so emotionless_, she thought. "This is a sakaba," Valerie explained. "What's a sakaba?" Cabiria asked. "A reverse-blade sword," Valerie said. "You can't kill anyone with it, but it can hurt like hell." "Let go of me Kish!" Zoey suddenly shouted. Kish only tightened his grip on her. "Quit kitty," he said. "Let her go!" Mark shouted. "Sorry human," Kish said. "But I'm not going to give up on my kitty so easily this time." "Help!" Zoey screamed.

Suddenly Valerie appeared next them with sword in hand. "Huh?" Zoey and Kish said, clearly shocked that she got to them so quietly and quickly. She swung the blade in a circular motion, impacting Kish's arm. The sound of it cracking was heard even by those on the ground. _Crap_, they all thought sweat dropping. _I'd hate to be at the end of that blade when she's pissed._ The unbelievable pain caused Kish to let go of his grip on Zoey, causing her to fall! "Aaaaaagh!" Zoey cried out as she fell. Luckily, she was caught by her knight. "Hi there my princess," Mark said at the ruby haired girl in his arms. "Mark!" Zoey cheered happily as she throw her arms around his neck.

"What was that?" Kish said in pain. "The technique I was thought a long time ago," Valerie told him. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Literally translating into 'Flying Heaven Honorable Sword.' The technique used by the greatest assassins in all of history." The group fell quiet at her words. "Wait," Elliot said in shock. "Don't tell me that's-." "Shut it," Valerie said so sharply it froze Elliot in his tracks. "I'll finish this fight, but I'm leaving Tokyo after."

"I won't forget this!" Kish growled loudly, disappearing into a portal of some sort. He did, however, leave his creature behind, and it is does not like to be ignored. A loud screech reminded the group it was still there. The girls all screamed in fear, and Mr. and Ms. Hanson fainted. It slithered closer to the others, creating a barrier between Valerie and the rest of them. "Hold it right there!" Valerie shouted, leaping over it. Suddenly new words formed in her mouth. "Ribbon," she started loudly, raising her sword. "Strawberry Check!" A massive burst of energy was let loose from the sakaba destroying the snake creature into a small garden snake and a floating jellyfish- like thing.

"Valerie," Raf stared. "Don't," Valerie said. The group fell quiet, believing that she would leave. "I said I came to find out why this happened to me," she continued. "But maybe, Tokyo could be my new permanent home." "Valerie!" The girls shouted, leaping on her in a huge group hug. "Get off me!" The new mew shouted, face red with embarrassment. "Not a chance!" Raf declared happily.

* * *

**Stardust: All done!**

**Sulfus: You might be a good writer after all.**

**Stardust: Thanks for putting that as nicely as you could.**

**Sulfus: No prob.**

**Stardust (whisper): Loser devil.**

**Sulfus (angry): What was that that?**

**Stardust (sticks out tongue): Nothing.**

**Sulfus (pissed): GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE-!**

**Stardust (Running away): RAF! HELP ME, PLEASE!**

**Raf (runs after them): Come back you two!**

**Zoey and Mark: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stardust (burn in some places): We're back with a new chapter! **

**Sulfus (bite and scratch wounds): How can you be so happy after I used my Fire Fly on you?**

**Raf (cleaning Sulfus' wounds): You two should stop fighting.**

**Kish: Ya Stardust, it's my job to fight.**

**Stardust (whispers): Lame alien.**

**Kish (angry): What was that?**

**Raf (puts hand on Stardust647's face): Don't start another fight, I just fixed you up.**

**Stardust (rolls eyes): Fine.**

* * *

**First Mew Mew Ally! And D.D.G.?**

"Café Mew Mew is the headquarters for Team Mew Mew," Elliot explained to the eternals. "We needed a safe place where we could all meet without bring too much suspicion to ourselves." "Then why call your headquarters Café Mew Mew?" Valerie questioned. "That would most likely get people to think that Team Mew Mew is here." "She has a point," Zoey said. "Here," Wesley said, handing Valerie a white uniform. "What's this?" She asked. "Your Café Mew Mew uniform," Elliot said. Lifting it up, Valerie saw that it was a pure white version of the other café uniforms. "No way," Valerie said putting the uniform down. "I don't do dresses."

"Come on," Zoey said taking her hand. "The café's about to open and none of the other Mew Mews remember about this." "That's right," Mark said. "The only ones left to serve the customers would be just Zoey and I." "If you're so heartless that you won't even help them," Elliot started. "I get it," Valerie said. "Where do I get dressed?" "Nice emotional blackmail," Sulfus said when Valerie was gone. "Don't encourage him," Mr. Hanson said annoyed. "Should we tell them?" Scarlett said. "I say we show them," Misha said mischievous. "We might as well," Terence said. "After all she is Raf and Sulfus' Earthly one." The confused group soon turned shocked as the once humans turned into angels and devils.

"What!?" The unsuspecting humans cried. "My reaction to," Valerie's voice said from behind. The group turned to have all the guys' jaws drop. Valerie's long raven black hair was put up into a bun with a braid around its base, the pure white Café Mew Mew headband had a white rose pinned to the right of it, the white bow fell loosely around her neck, the rest of her uniform looked like the others only it was pure white, and her black shoes design is white. "Whoa," Gas said. "You look great," Wesley added. "Cut it out," Valerie said blushing. "I look like such a girl." "You are a girl," Misha teased. "She's right," Uri added.

"Wait," Sulfus said, getting the pressure off Valerie. "How can Valerie take on the aliens alone? We have school, so we can't be with her all the time." "Sulfus is right!" Valerie said. "Why am I alone!?" "You're not," Elliot said. "You have four other partners." "Partners?" Raf said. "And how can I find them smart guy?" Valerie asked getting annoyed. Elliot said nothing as he walked over to her. "Wha- Ah!" Her question was cut off when Elliot pinned her to a nearby table and forced her legs open. "This," Elliot said pointing to at a mark on the inside of her right leg. "All mew mew's have a mark like this. Find the mark and you have your partners."

Elliot was soon lying on the floor with Valerie standing over him with a chair in her hands. "Nice hit," Cabiria said. "I wouldn't normally agree with a devil," Gabe said. "But in this case…" "He had it coming," Raf finished for him. "Thanks," Valerie said blushing. "Don't feel too embarrassed," Zoey told her. "He did the same thing to me." "What?!" Mr. Hanson shouted angrily. "He did that to my little girl!?" "What did you do?" Valerie asked. "I slapped him," Zoey said smiling. "That's right," Wesley said remembering the incident. "He had Zoey's hand print on his face for weeks after her hit." "Way da go girl," Valerie said giving her a pat on the head. "Thanks," Zoey replied.

After about an hour of work at the café Uri, Sweet, Miki, Cabiria, Kabale, Misha, Gabe, and Gas left to see their Earthly ones and Zoey started complaining. "Gez," she sighed. "Even with Mark and Valerie working, this is still hard." "I think I know someone who can help," Valerie said. "Really?" Mark asked confused. "Who, and how?" "I just need a light blue Café Mew Mew uniform," Valerie replied. After getting the uniform, Valerie went to the back of the café. "Why are you going there Valerie?" Raf asked, as she and Sulfus followed her. "Ya," Sulfus said. "didn't you say you know someone who would help?" "I do," Valerie said with a dark grin. "And it's Raf!" "What?!" Both the eternals cried.

"We need more help," Valerie explained. "And aren't angels all about helping?" "There's a difference!" Sulfus shouted. "Don't you wanna see Raf dressed like a maid?" His Earthly one questioned. The thought of Raf dressed in the café's uniform instantly come to Sulfus' mind. "Sulfus!" Raf shouted blushing. "What!?" Sulfus asked loudly. "You'd look great like that!" Raf said nothing and blushed like crazy. "See," Valerie said grabbing Raf's arm. "Although, you might get other guys attention it." Sulfus stop thinking about Raf in the outfit, and looked at Valerie. "Unless Sulfus helps too," she added with a wicked grin. "That's so not cool," Sulfus said. "I'm learning from my guardian devil," the raven haired girl replied not facing him. "Found a spare guys uniform!"

"Wow!" Zoey said when Valerie, Raf, and Sulfus came out from the back. "They look great!" "I agree," Mark said. Raf was wearing a light blue version of the Café Mew Mew uniform with her long hair let loose. Sulfus was in the same uniform as Mark, but his string tie is red; he ditched the red star on his face and his hair is put up the same way it was at the Sunny College masquerade dance **(A/N: If you haven't seen the Angel's Friends Movie, you **_**so**_** should! I loved it! ****)**. "The best part is that we get some extra help!" Valerie said happily. Terence and Scarlett **(A/N: Remember they stayed behind.)**, who saw this, did an epic anime fall.

During work Zoey, Raf, and Valerie all got ton of hungry stars by the guys at the café. Sulfus and Mark couldn't help but feel pissed (this got them ton of fan-girl stares). After Raf went to the kitchen Valerie tapped Sulfus on the shoulder when he wasn't working. "Hey Sulfus," she said. "Do you think Raf's D.D.G.?" "D.D.G.?" Sulfus asked, totally confused. "Just say yes or no," Valerie said rolling her eyes. "Fine," Sulfus said rolling his eyes back. "Yes." "Really?" Valerie gasped. "Hey Raf!" Valerie called out running to the kitchen. "Guess what Sulfus just told me!" "Wait!" Sulfus shouted running after her. "What does it mean?!" "What does what mean?" Raf said poking her head out the kitchen door. "Sulfus thinks you're D.D.G.!" Valerie said happily. Raf blinked a few times before asking, "what's D.D.G.?" "Drop dead gorgeous," Valerie replied with a grin. This got both eternals to blush like crazy. "Sulfus," Raf said not looking at him. "Come over here, please." "Raf," Sulfus started, but before he could say any more Raf kissed him on the lips. This caused the large amount of cheering inside the café, along with some death glares by jealous guys and girls.

After a long day of work Valerie and her guardians went to the Golden School with Terence and Scarlett following by air. "Longest day of work I've ever done," Sulfus complained. "Have you ever worked a day in your life?" Valerie questioned, not even a little tired. "Mickey!" The five turned to see a little white dog leap onto Valerie's face. "Whoa there," she said smiling. "Easy boy." "Mickey!" The same voice called out, causing the small dog to leap out of Valerie's arms and run to a small girl with blue hair wearing a white dress. "Sorry about that," the blue haired girl said. "No problem," Valerie replied with a smile.

"I'm Corina Bucksworth," the blue haired girl said. "Valerie," the new mew said. "Just Valerie. This is Raf (points to Raf) and Sulfus (points to Sulfus)." "Nice to meet you," Corina said. "Thank you for getting my Mickey." "Like I said before," Valerie started. "No problem." "What?" Scarlett asked Terence. "Isn't Corina Bucksworth Sweet and Kabale's Earthly one?" "I found her!" The group looked up to see an out of breath Sweet flying towards them. "I finally found her," Sweet went on. "Is that an angel?" Corina asked shocked, with Mickey in her arms barking.

"You can see them!?" Valerie asked shocked. _Could she be an ally?!_ She thought. "Why wouldn't I?" Corina replied. "If you can see them, then that can only mean… **(*the group held their breaths*)** That you guys are shooting a movie." The eternals did an epic anime fall, while Valerie sweat dropped. "Ya," Valerie said. "That's it." "Cool," Corina said. "Is Renée Roberts in your movie?!" "No," Valerie said beginning to panic. "She's too good to be in a beginner's movie." "I see," Corina said a little disappointed. "So, what's it about?" "It's-," Sulfus started panicking a little. "A Romeo and Juliet angel and devil themed movie!" Valerie suddenly blurted out. The eternals did another anime fall.

"Cool," Corina said. Suddenly something caught Valerie's attention. "Get down!" The new mew shouted, pushing Corina to the floor. "Huh?" The group said, but then started screaming when three guys in black came out of the alley behind Corina and started shooting. "What's going on!?" Raf shouted, as Sulfus pinned her to the wall **(*much to Terence and Kabale's (A/N: Kabale showed up when the gun fire started) disappointment*)**. "Scatter!" Valerie shouted. _They must be after me!_ The new mew realized. _I have to get out of here so no one else gets hurt!_ Little to her, or anyone else's, knowledge, another was thinking the same thoughts. The only difference was she was right.

Valerie ran straight towards the shooters and spin kicked one of them in the gut, knocking him out. "You wanna fight?" She asked with a huge grin on her face. "Get lost princess!" One of the three that were still standing shouted. "We're after someone important!" "Princess," Valerie said with her head down shacking. "What?" The other guy asked, only to be punch in the face. "Never," the new mew started slamming the last guy into the closest wall. "Never call me princess." The eternals sweat dropped. _I'll never piss her off_, they all thought.

Suddenly, Sweet let out a scream. "What's wrong?!" Raf asked her friend. "Corina's gone!" Sweet shouted panicking. "What!?" The others shouted. "Let's split up!" Valerie announced. "Raf! Sulfus! Go eternal! All eternals should search from the sky! I'll take the ground route!" "Got it!" The eternals shouted. "Then go!" The raven haired girl cried, running past the guy she just slammed into the wall. "Cox!" Raf cried. "Activate Inverse Metamorphosis!" "Basilisk!" Sulfus shouted. "Activate Inverse Metamorphosis!" Once Raf and Sulfus turned into their angelic and diabolical forms the eternals took to the sky and split up.

After thirty minutes of searching, Valerie finally found Corina. "Corina!" The new mew shouted. "Gez," she went on catching up to her. "I thought you were taken by a hidden member of those thugs." _I didn't even think about that_, Corina thought. "I saw a moment to escape and I took it," she said. _Not a lie_, Corina thought._ But not the whole truth, not even close._ "Okay," Valerie said. "I was worried so I went looking." "Why?" Corina asked. "You don't even know me. Why worry?" "Do I really need a reason?" Valerie asked. Before Corina could answer Valerie asked, "is this your house? It's nice."

Taken aback by Valerie's earlier question, Corina had to rethink what she wanted to say. However, her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. "Yes, it is." _Why did I answer her?!_ She thought panicking. _I don't even know a thing about her!_ "I'm glad you're okay," Valerie said causing the blue haired girl to jump. "Be safe," the new mew said as she began to walk away. Corina stood there not sure what to say. Suddenly she was picked up in Valerie's arms and in the air with her! "Wha-!" Corina's call was cut short when the sound of gun shots filled the air. Screaming in complete fear, Corina clung to Valerie for dear life.

Once inside the house Corina asked one of her maids to call the cops. _I wonder how I tell the others Corina is safe_, Valerie wondered. _Valerie!_ "What the-," the new mew said surprised. _Was that_, she started. _Raf?_ **(A/N: When Raf is using her Think Fly, from now on, to communicate with the others telepathically her thoughts will be underlined as well as italicized.)** _Valerie! You can hear me!? Great! Everyone has returned to the Golden School! And Terence and Scarlett said you can stay at the Golden School, since you had to leave you old apartment.__ All right! Oh ya! Corina's safe! I'm at her house now. We were attack right outside her house! __What?! We'll be right there!_

_Got it!_ Valerie nodded. "What are you doing?" Valerie jumped at Corina's voice. "Gez," Valerie said patting her chest. "Give a girl a heart attack much?" "You're the one who was nodding for no reason," Corina pointed out. "Oh ya," Valerie sighed. Then it hit her, a hard shock that she completely forgot about. _What if Corina's a Mew Mew?!_ The new mew thought panicking. _I might as will ask._ "Hey Corina," Valerie said. "Did you get injured, by any chance?" "Injured?" Corina asked, genuinely confused. "You know," Valerie said thinking of a way to cover her tracks. "From the attack earlier today." "Oh that," Corina said walking away. "No. I'm fine." "That's great," the raven haired girl said smiling. _What was I thinking?_ She wondered. _Corina, a mew mew?_

Suddenly the barrel of a gun came into Valerie's view, and it was aiming at Corina! "Corina!" She cried as she put herself between the gun and Corina, only to be greeted by a barrage of bullets. Each one hit her, and one that almost got Corina she took them full on. _I get it now_, the new mew thought. _Those creeps in black where after Corina! I guess I'm not the only one with deadly problems!_ "Valerie!" Corina screamed as the new mew fell to her knees. The bullets suddenly stopped, and at least thirty guys in black came in!

"My, my," a new voice said. _Wait_, Valerie thought. _I know that voice!_ From behind the group of guys in black, Kish appeared disguised as a human. Kish was in a Tuxedo Mask- like outfit (minus the hat), with his hair let loose. "I was sent to get rid of one mew," he went on. "But now I get two. This is my lucky day!" The alien let out a laugh that made the hairs on the back of Valerie and Corina's necks stand on end.

"Laugh at this!" Corina, Valerie, and Kish looked up to see balls of red and blue balls of fire coming at Kish! "Scatter!" Kish ordered his men who can't see the eternals. But the warning came too late. Most of the guards were blow away by, to them, an unseen attack. "What was that!?" One screamed. "What hit us!?" Another screamed. "Run!" Most of them cried in terror. "You idiots!" Kish shouted. "Don't run away!" The aliens' words fell deaf to the men's ears as they ran for their lives.

"Valerie!" The remaining three looked up to see the eternals flying down to them. "Please tell me this all part of your movie," Corina said nervously clinging to Valerie. "Sadly no," Kabale said. "I find it hard to believe that both Valerie and Corina can see us without being connected in some way," Misha said. "Great," Kish said getting the others attention. "Now I have to deal with other annoyances." "Annoyances!" The devils shouted angrily. "Annoyance this!" Gas shouted. "Toxic Fly!" A purple gas came out of Gas' wings and quickly filled the room. "Gas!" The eternals shouted as they started coughing in pain. "Oops," Gas said as he remained unharmed.

Corina soon found a piece of cloth over her mouth. "Valerie!" Her muffled voice shouted as she saw Valerie chocking from the Toxic Fly. "Corina," Valerie chocked out. "R-run. Th-this p-**(*gag*) **place is dangerous. Ge-get out." "Valerie!" Corina's muffled voice cried again. "I don't think so," Kish's voice said as the gas vanished reviling Kish floating in midair in his usual alien outfit. "You!" Corina shouted glaring at him. "This is your fault!" "The reason the new kitty got hurt is because of you," Kish said grinning at Corina.

"Monster!" Corina cried, running towards Kish. "Stop!" Sweet called out. "Hairy Fly!" Sweet's hair grew longer and grabbed Corina around the waist. "Let me go!" Corina shouted. "Let us deal with this," Sweet said. "Right," Raf said. "Valerie's our Earthly one," Sulfus finished. "Inflame!" Raf shouted, as balls of blue fire shot out of Raf's wings. "Fire Fly!" Sulfus shouted, as balls of red fire shot out of his wings. "Not even worth my time," Kish said. The alien raised one of his arms, and an orb a light appeared. As the orb vanished a giant spear- like sword took its place; in one quick swish the balls of fire vanished. "What the-!" The eternals and Corina screamed in shock.

"Get away!" The group turned to see Valerie barley standing. "That's a Zanbatou! A giant sword created during the Sengoku Era with the aim to kill both the horse and _rider_ in fights during the war!" "But how can he swing it so easily!?" Corina shouted, causing everyone to turn to her. "It's the largest and heaviest sword ever made! Its weight makes it impossible for any normal person to master! Let alone use it at such speed!" "I'm not your normal person," Kish said simply. "And like I said before, you're not worth my time."

Raising his other hand the same small jellyfish- like creature appeared. "Show them pain," the alien muttered to the creature. It soon flew out of his hand and took over Corina's dog! "Mickey!" Corina cried as her little dog turned into a large Beast of Gévaudan- like monster! "Mickey!" Corina cried again as she tried to break loose of Sweet's Hairy Fly. "Ta ta mew mews and friends," Kish said happily. He quickly vanished into a portal. "And friends!" Misha shouted angrily. "We aren't dead weight!" "Not now Misha!" Scarlett shouted leaping away from an attack. "We have bigger problems!"

"Corina!" Valerie screamed. "Sweet! Look out!" The new mew pushed Sweet and Corina out of the way as she took the hit for them. The Mickey-turned-alien-servant-creature's tail slammed Valerie into the wall. "Valerie!" Raf and Sulfus cried flying to her. _No_, Corina thought in shock. _This isn't real. None of this. It can't be._ "That's it!" Sulfus shouted. "Fire Fly!" Balls of fire shot out of Sulfus' wings. "Stop! Mew Mew Strawberry Mewtamorphosis!" The group turned to see Valerie consumed by darkness. "Don't worry Corina," Valerie said as the darkness faded away reviling she had turned into her Mew Mew form. "We'll save Mickey for you."

"Strawberry Blade!" Valerie shouted, as the silver bell on her tail became her sakaba. Leaping up in the air she spin kicked Mickey. "Now for the finish," Valerie said raising her sakaba. "Ribbon-!" "Stop!" Corina's cry caused Valerie to stop her attack, only to be crushed by the force of Mickey's paw. "Valerie!" Raf cried; trying to fly to her Earthly one, but only to be held back by Gabe. "It's too dangerous!" He shouted to her. "So we should just let her die!?" Sulfus screamed at him. "Mickey," Corina sobbed from Sweet's hold. "Please don't hurt him. Mickey's always been my only friend. Please don't." "Corina," Sweet said sadly. Suddenly something caught Corina's eye. "Look out!" She screamed. Swinging up Corina kick Sweet out of the way of Mickey's tail, only to be slashed in the back!

"Corina!" Sweet shouted. Then she gasped. "What is it Sweet?!" Miki called out to her friend. Sweet said nothing, and pointed to Corina's back. On it was a bruise that resembled wings! _Corina's a Mew Mew!_ The group realized. "Corina!" Valerie shouted. "Listen to me! You like me! A Mew Mew! If you want to save Mickey, then help us!" "No," Corina said shacking. "NO!" Her final shout lead to a black fluff ball with bat- like wings appear in front of her. Corina stared blankly at it until it dropped a pendent in her hand. "A Mew Mew pendent!" The group shouted. Corina unconsciously kissed the pendent and shouted, "Mew Mew Mint Mewtamorphosis!" She became surrounded in blue, and when it faded she appeared in her Mew Mew uniform! "Corina was one of the girls at the park!" Raf cried out.

"Corina!" Valerie shouted. "Listen to the words in your heart!" _Words in my heart?_ Corina thought. Suddenly words just popped into Corina's mouth. "M-mint Arrow!" She called out, as her weapon appeared out of a ball of light. "Uh," Corina said sweat dropping. "What now?" The eternals did an epic anime fall, as Valerie sweat dropped. "Do the same thing you did to call out your weapon!" Valerie called out, and then let out a cry of pain. "Valerie!" Raf and Sulfus screamed in worry for their Earthly one.

"Mickey!" Corina screamed. "Stop this! I know this isn't you! I know the real you! Please… STOP!" Corina's Mint Arrow then started to glow; staring at it the first thing she said was, "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Pulling back on the light on her weapon Corina let it go revealing an arrow made of blue light. Corina's arrow hit Mickey in the side, causing Valerie to fall to the floor. "Valerie!" Raf cried, as she flew to catch her Earthly one. "Thank you Raf," Valerie said as soon as they were on the ground. "It's time to end this," the new mew went on as she raised her blade. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" The powerful blast from Valerie's Strawberry Check knocked the alien creature out of Mickey, while leaving Mickey unharmed.

"Mickey!" Corina cried happily as Mickey ran into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay!" "Is anyone hurt!?" Valerie called out. "Ya," Sulfus said. "One person." "We should call a doctor for them!" Valerie said worried. "I talking about you dummy," Sulfus said shaking his head. "Get over here." Reluctantly the new mew went to her guardian devil. "Recover," Sulfus said putting a hand on his Earthly one's forehead. "Wha-!" Valerie cried as al her injuries, as well as the pain, vanished. "How?" Valerie started, but then saw Sulfus fall to his knees! "Sulfus!" Raf, Valerie, Kabale, and Misha cried in worry. "I'm fine," he said getting himself up. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Corina said still in her Mew Mew form. "I believe I can," A voice form behind them said.

"Elliot!" Valerie and the eternals shouted. "I guess all the original Mew Mews will be working with our newest mew mew," Mark said appearing from behind Elliot with Zoey and Wesley by his side. "Wait a minute," Sulfus said. "If you know who the Mew Mews are, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US FROM THE BEGINNING!" Everyone in the room had to cover their ears from Sulfus' scream. "We weren't sure," Elliot said calmly. "When none of the original mew mews came to work today, we thought they we're sick. However, further researching showed us something completely different." "What was that?" Valerie asked, truly confused. "All the original mew mews, aside from Zoey, have forgotten that they're mew mews," Mark said.

"WHAT!?" That one word echoed across the night as the three other allies waiting to be found slept the night away.

* * *

**Stardust: Another cliffy! XD Sorry I just making others suffer lately. (*goes into a deep thought*) I hope that doesn't mean I'm becoming evil.**

**Sulfus (grins): I hope so! We'd make a great ass kicking devil team!**

**Raf (sweat dropping): Don't encourage her Sulfus.**

**Stardust (grins): You're just pissed about what I wrote at the café.**

**Raf (blushing): No! That's not it!**

**Stardust (grins): I just LOVE messing with you and Sulfus' love!**

**Raf and Sulfus (sweat dropping): You remind me of Reina.**

**Zoey, Mark, Kish: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stardust (grinning): We're back with a new chapter in "Angels in TOKYO!?"! ****This chapter gives you more info on my other Ocs!**

**Zoey (happy): And another Mew Mew ally is found in this chapter!**

**Sulfus: Hopefully along with a few battles.**

**Raf (sweat dropping): Sulfus, you're not helping.**

**Kish (floating around): Devils are dummies. They aren't supposed to help.**

**Sulfus (angry): Ya, devils are supposed to help! But we aren't dummies!**

**(Sulfus and Kish fight like little kids in the back round)**

**Stardust (sweat dropping): I don't get what either of you two see in them.**

**Raf and Zoey (sweat dropping): Stardust…**

**Mark (smiling): On with the story! (turns to Stardust647) What did you say to Zoey? **

**Stardust (backing away): Uh…**

* * *

**High School Hauntings! The New Enemy! And… A Party?**

_A Few Days Later at Café A la Mode __**(they changed the name after what Valerie said)**__…_

"Hey Corina!" Sweet called out in her new hot pink café uniform. "Can you please tell Valerie she has to help Mark and Zoey outside?" "I'm on it!" Corina said happily in her own café uniform. "While you're at it," Kabale said putting her arm around Corina. Kabale was dressed in a violet café uniform "Tell her to do all our work to," she went on. "No," Corina said walking away to find Valerie. "Valerie's a good influence on Corina," Raf said. "Earthly ones aren't supposed to help each other," Kabale said pouting. "Unless at you're talking about Valerie," Terence said as he served tea and cake to a group of girls with dreamily looks in their eyes. He was in the same kind of outfit as the guys, but his tie was golden. "I'm glad you and Scarlett agreed to help us," Sweet said. "This is still hard," Scarlett complained. She was dressed in the same uniform design as the other girls, but her's was a dark scarlet color. "Don't complain," Sulfus said sending death glares at a group of guys hungrily staring at Raf.

_Meanwhile Outside…_

"There you are!" Corina called out as she ran up to Valerie, who at the time giving Zoey and Mark a drink. "Hi there Corina," Valerie said giving Corina a friendly smile. "What do you need?" The mew leader said getting Corina out of her melting moment. "Sweet said you need to clean the outside of the café with Zoey and Mark," Corina said. "Thank you Corina," Valerie said giving her another smile that seemed to melt Corina. "Gez," Zoey said shaking her head. "I thought you were totally I nuts for Renée Roberts, but it looks like Valerie's taken your heart." "That's not true!" Corina shouted blushing like crazy. "Renée in the coolest, nicest, and most talented person in the world!" "Okay," Valerie said sweat dropping. "Corina!" The four turned to see Sweet waving at them. "You're needed in the café!" Sweet called out. "Coming!" Corina called back. "I'll talk to you guys later," the blue mew said as she ran inside. "She'll never change," Zoey said sweat dropping. "I don't know," Mark said smiling at his girlfriend. "She's a lot different than the last time we were together." The two turn with confused looks on their faces as Valerie let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Zoey asked, worried about her new friend. "It must be hard on you," Valerie said. "Having to keep so much a secret."

_~Flashback~_

"WHAT!?" That one word echoed across the night as the three other mew allies waiting to be found slept the night away.

"Shut up," Elliot said covering his ears. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Two new voices chanted. The group looked up to see the same black puffball from before and a new white puffball with pink feathered wings. "So cute!" All of the girl, aside from Zoey, gushed; as the guys and Zoey did an epic anime fall. "Girls," Gas said rolling his eyes. This got him a deadly punch to the face from Valerie. "Idiot," Cabiria said rolling her eyes. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot," the two puffballs chanted again flying around Gas. "I like them," Sulfus said laughing. "This is Mini Mew," Zoey said pointing at the puffball with angel wings. "And our new pal here is called Chibi Chibi," she went on pointing to the other puffball. "So cute," all the girls gushed again. "Chibi Chibi is the best," Kabale, Cabiria, Misha, and Scarlett said surrounding Chibi Chibi. "No way," Sweet said. "Ya," Miki said. "Mini Mew is so much cuter!" "Totally," Uri said.

"I like them both," Valerie said. "Me too," Raf said. "Wait," Valerie said suddenly. "What do you mean by new pal?" "Chibi Chibi came to us from space," Elliot explained. "Don't interrupt (holds hand up to stop Sulfus from talking). Chibi Chibi is a commander from the inter galactic police **(A/N: I don't know if space people give a different name to their law enforcement officers. ****)**force. The intergalactic police force found out about a new enemy coming to Earth. Chibi Chibi came to Earth before the power the IGPF **(A/N: I don't want to keep typing inter galactic police force)** sent to Earth to help our Mew Mews. This power was a proto-type Mew Mew serum. As you saw (points at Valerie and Zoey), our original mew leader got her powers taken by the new mew leader." "Not my fault," Valerie grumbled.

"But before Chibi Chibi became like Mini Mew," Elliot went on ignoring Valerie's comment. "He gave us this message." Wesley then held up a compact- like item with a red rose in the center, a white angel wing on the right, and a black devil wing on the left. Pushing a button on the side caused the compact to open and a man with shoulder long dark green hair, pale skin, and a strange mask on his face. _Hello hottie_, Valerie thought with a little blush. "Hello humans," the holographic figure said. "I am Black Thunder, leader of the IGPF." _Wait a minute_, Valerie thought. _I know that voice. No it can't be, he died years ago._ Unseen by the rest of the group Valerie shock the thoughts out of her head. "I have sent my most trusted commander to aid you in this time of war," the masked man went on. "You must be careful, this threat has taken over the minds of the three extraterrestrial, as your world calls them, allies you have made the last time your world was attacked." "What allies?" Misha questioned. "Tell you later," Wesley replied.

"Her name is Castella," Black Thunder went on as his image changed to a woman with short snow white hair (but her side bangs were long), orange- red eyes, pale- white skin, and lips so pale that they seemed to be hidden with her skin. Castella was wearing a royal blue ballroom- like gown with a silver lace trim and a royal blue chocker with a black star hanging from it, along with matching earrings and barrette on the left side of her head. "Wow," Gas said drooling. "She's hot." This got him a kick in the gut by Miki and a spin kick in the back of the head by Valerie. "Miki!" Terence and Scarlett shouted. "Did you forget about the V.E.T.O.!?" "No," Miki said simply as she showed what was under her shoe. It was a piece of the broken wall. This got the others in the room to sweat drop.

"Don't be fooled by her looks," Black Thunder went on. "She is the most dangerous warrior in the known universes." _He said universes_, Valerie thought. _Why is he speaking in plural?_ "This image was taken before she turned dark. Castella was a sweet and gentle girl; that is, until the day she fell in love with her brother." "Her Brother!" The group, aside from Zoey, Mark, Elliot, and Wesley, cried. "Our reaction to," Zoey said. "Her brother, her brother, her brother." Mini Mew and Chibi Chibi chanted. This got the group to sweat drop. "Castella soon found out her brother feel in love with a girl on your planet," Black Thunder went on. "Castella was furious; so much so that she killed her own brother." "Sick," Cabiria said shaking her head. "Ya," the rest of group said.

"Once Castella realized what she had done," Black Thunder said. "She know that she could never forget what she did, but she could blame her actions on another, the one her brother fell in love with. And the plant that she calls home. Good luck, and if Chibi Chibi doesn't report back within twenty weeks **(A/N: I wasn't sure what else to put.)**; then I'll come to Earth myself, and destroy Castella. And anyone in my way." Black Thunder disappeared and the room fell silent. "We need to find a way to contact them!" Valerie cried out. "Everyone on Earth could be killed in the cross fire!" "Even if we contact them," Elliot started. "What are we going to say? 'Sorry but our Mew Mews lost their memory, and we can't do anything to save our world anymore.' I don't think so." "Look," Terence said. "We all need to work together to find the other Mew Mews, tell them what happened, and save the Earth." "He's right," Valerie said. "How hard could that be?"

"There's another thing," Zoey started. "We can't tell you who the Mew Mews are." "You know!" Sulfus shouted. "Why didn't you tell us before?!" "If we tell you then we die," Mark told him. "Huh?" The group said.

_~End of Flashback~_

"It must suck," Valerie said. "That if you ever tell anyone of about the whole Mew project and the power that took your powers away will kill you two, Elliot, and Wesley." "Ya," Zoey said, nodding sadly. Suddenly the sound of a girl's cry got their attention. "That voice," Zoey muttered, but fell deaf to the new mew's ears as she ran to the sound of the cry. "You're such an idiot Bridget!" Was the first thing that greeted Valerie when she got to the source of the cry. What stood before her were three girls (a dark green head, dirty blond, and a dark red head; all with short hair) standing around a girl with long green hair who was on the floor.

"Ya Bridget," the dirty blond said stepping closer to Bridget. "How could you get us hot coffee when it's the middle of summer?" "But," the long green haired girl started, still on the floor. "You asked for hot coffee." "Well we changed our minds!" The dark green haired girl shouted kicking Bridget in the gut. "Hey!" Valerie shouted as she grabbed the dark green haired girl. "What are you doing to her?!" "What does it look like?" The dark red head said with a smug look on her face. Which vanished when Valerie gave her a death glare, one that makes grown men wet their pants.

"W-why do you care what we do?" The dark green head stuttered, clearly scared by Valerie's death glare. "I have my reasons," the new mew said simply, letting go of her. "Are you okay?" Valerie asked, lowering herself down to Bridget's level. "Yes," Bridget said not meeting her eyes. "Oh get up," the dirty blond said. "There's a café close by, so let's go there." "Y-yes," Bridget stuttered, getting up and followed the three girls. "Bitches," Valerie muttered crossing her arms. "Wait a minute," Valerie said having a light bulb moment. "Café?"

Running back to the café, Valerie's thoughts where confirmed. In a corner of the café sat Bridget and the three bitches **(A/N: What else do you think I should call them?)**, as the bitches laughed and Bridget looked uncomfortable. "Valerie…" Elliot's creepy voice came from behind the raven haired mew, making her sweat drop. "Where did you go?! You left Zoey and Mark alone! Now you better-!" "Shut it!" Valerie shouted interrupting him. "I heard someone scream, so I ran over to help!" "Oh," Elliot said sweat dropping. "As for the person I was trying to help," Valerie continued. "She's over there." Looking over at the direction the raven haired mew, Elliot's eyes widened when they fell on Bridget. That didn't go unnoticed with Valerie, or her guardians.

"Someone you know?" Sulfus asked, grinning at the blonde with Valerie as Raf gave them a small glare. "No," Elliot replied with a small blush on his face. "Denial," Valerie and Sulfus sang. "Get back to work," Elliot said walking away from them. "Wimp," Valerie said under her breath, but just loud enough for Sulfus and Raf to hear. But before Raf could lecture her about her actions and Sulfus could tell Raf that she should act like that, Valerie walked to the kitchen. "Huh?" the two eternals said, and again when she came out with three large glasses of, what looked like, strawberry parfaits. "That's not cool," a voice said from where Bridget and the three bitches sat. "Uri?" Raf said. "Oh," Uri said looking at her best friend. "Hi Raf." _What's wrong?_ Raf asked using her Think Fly. _Listen_, Uri thought back.

"Did you guys heard about the ghost at the school's pool?" The dark red head said. Causing the mew mews and eternals to turn that way and listened in. "Ya," the dirty blonde said. "They say that a ghost grabs anyone who goes to the school at night." "Hey Bridget," the dark green haired girl said with a dark smirk. "Go to the school, tonight." "But," Bridget started not meeting her eyes. "Don't you want to be our friends?" the red head asked. "Just stay at the school tonight," the dirty blonde said. "I-I-," Bridget started. "Here's your order," Valerie said happily. "Three fake parfaits." "Why would you bring us fake parfaits?" The dirty blonde asked. "Why would you bring us anything?" The dark red head said clearly remembering her from earlier. "Opps," Valerie said as she 'tripped,' causing the parfaits to fall all over the three bitches. "Sorry," Valerie said sticking her tongue out. "I'm really clumsy." "You bitch!" The dark green hair one shouted as the three got up and leaped at Valerie. But the new mew leader easily dodged by ducking down, causing the girls to leap into each other and fall on the floor. "_SO_ sorry," Valerie said sarcastically. "Why you…" The three growled as they stepped closer to Valerie. But before Raf or Sulfus could reach their Earthly one, Wesley came up to the girls with a legs melting smile and said, "I'm terribly sorry for our waitress' clumsiness. How about you come with me and we'll have you cleaned up." "Yes," the three sluts **(A/N: To go with a guy you just meet alone, you'd have to be an idiot or a slut.)** said with dreamy looks in their eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Bridget said. "Why are you apologizing?" Valerie asked. "I acted on my own. You know, you shouldn't let those girls push you around like that." "I-I know that they only tease me is because they have troubles in their own lives," Bridget said. _Huh?_ The eternals and mew mews thought. "I hope that one day they can trust me enough to tell me their problems, and then we can be good friends." "I can see that," Valerie said shocking the group overhearing the conversation. "There was a point in time when I wanted to have friends." "What happened?" Bridget asked. "I befriended the wrong group," Valerie said. "And I had to pay for it." "What about now?" Bridget asked eyeing Raf and Sulfus. "I took a chance," Valerie relied smiling. "Now I have the friends that I always wanted." "Come on Bridget!" One of the other Bridgets called out. "C-coming!" Bridget called back. "Hey," Valerie said before she could leave. "If you ever need someone to trust, come here." Bridget stared at her for a moment, and then smiled. "Thanks," she whispered just loudly enough for Valerie to hear.

"We should go," Corina's voice said from behind Valerie. "You're right," Valerie said back not facing her. "Tonight, to the high school." "Don't think you'll ditch us," Sulfus said grinning. "Wouldn't dare," Valerie said back with a grin of her own.

_After Work…_

"How are we going to find her school?" Kabale asked, not really wanting to be there (the only reason she tagged alone was because Sulfus was going). "Easy," Valerie said. "Bridget's guardians are Uri and Cabiria." "Ya," Kabale said. "So?" "They can tell us where her school is," Valerie said. "Good thinking Valerie," Corina said dreamily. "Hey there," Uri said coming up from behind the group looking worried. "What do you guys want?" Cabiria said panting. "What's wrong with you two?" Raf asked worried for her friends. "BRIDGET'S MISSING!" Uri and Cabiria shouted. "What?!" The group cried. "Can you take us to the school?!" Valerie asked franticly. "Huh?" The yellow angel and the blue devil asked. "Trust me!" Valerie cried. "I think that's where Bridget is!" "Okay!" The two said.

"This has been happening a lot," Uri confessed as she and Cabiria lead the group to the school. "But when she always came home before her parents noticed we never gave it a seconds thought," Cabiria said. "Why are we leading you to the school again?" Uri questioned. "A rumor we overheard from the three girls who were with Bridget at the café," Valerie answered. "Bridget is probably trying to impress the others and went to the school." "That's horrible," Sweet said. "I wish I could say that this isn't common," Valerie said. "But in all my time as a wanderer I've seen hundreds of people give up on themselves because they just wanted to fit in. **(*sigh*)** And because of it they get into a lot of horrible things." "Sounds like humans can be better devils then us," Scarlett said. "Scarlett!" Sweet cried. "What are you doing here!?" "We figured that you'd try to find out about that rumor," Terence said. "So we came along." "Do you really think there's a ghost at the school?" Raf asked. "What?" Kabale asked with a smirk. "Scared?" "No," Raf said. "I just don't think that they exist." "They don't," Corina said rolling her eyes. "Any things possible," Valerie said. "But I don't think that's the case here." "Then what?" Sweet asked. "A kirema anima," Valerie said. "Huh?" The eternals said confused. "Elliot told us," Corina said.

_~Flashback~_

"Kirema animas?" Valerie and Corina asked confused. "Ya," Zoey said. "And because this isn't part of the Mew Project," Elliot said "We can tell you about it." "With the consequence of dying," Mark added. "Do you remember how Mickey turned into a monster?" Wesley asked. "Of 'course!" Corina said. "I thought I lost my best friend that day." "Are you saying that Mickey became a kirema anima?" Valerie asked. "Excellent deduction Sherlock," Elliot said sarcastically, earning him a slug in the face from Valerie. "Normal animals, and even a person's soul, can become a kirema anima," Mark explained. "It's thanks to the parasites that the aliens use," Elliot said taking over. "These parasites infuse with an animal or person's soul and turns into a kirema anima that looks like that animal or what the person's true soul looks like." "Cool," Valerie said. "Wait," Corina said suddenly. "Why tell us and not our guardians?" "They're too stupid to understand," Elliot said simply. "Elliot!" The mew shouted angrily.

_~Flashback End~_

"That jerk!" Kabale shouted. "That's going too far!" Sweet agreed. "Don't worry," Valerie said smiling. "I left a surprise for him at the café." "Valerie," Raf stared. "What did you do?" "Will I…," She started.

_Meanwhile at Café A la Mode…_

"Who did this!?" Elliot shouted. Zoey, Mark and Wesley turned to see a pissed off Elliot covered in tapioca pudding. "So that's why Valerie asked for all the left over tapioca pudding," Wesley mused, as Zoey and Mark just laugh.

_Back With the Eternals, Valerie, and Corina…_

The group burst out laughing. "Well it is a waste of good pudding to just throw it away," Sulfus said. "You can say that again," Raf told him. "Normally we wouldn't agree," Terence started. "Oh come on," Scarlett interrupted. "He so deserved it." "Too true devil girl," Valerie said. "There's the school!" Uri shouted getting everyone back to the problem at hand. _I hope Bridget's okay_, Valerie thought. "What's that?!" Corina suddenly shouted. "A light in the school?" Raf asked holding on to Sulfus. "You are scared of ghosts!" Kabale announced happily. "Shhh!" Valerie hushed. "Look!" Everyone turned to see the three Bridgets lying on the floor. "What happened to them?" Terence said.

"B-Bri-Bridget," the dirty blonde muttered. "Bridget's in trouble!" Uri cried. "Where could she be?" Cabiria asked worried. "Look at these three," Valerie said suddenly. "They all have something in common." "They're all bitches?" Cabiria asked. "Well," Valerie said smiling softly. "There's that, and the fact that they're all wet." "You're right," Corina said. "Another thing," Valerie went on. "They don't smell like they've been drench with normal water." "Huh?" Scarlett said, but then lowered her head to smell the girls. "They all smell of chorine!" Scarlett said with wide eyes. "And that means that they've been to the pool!" Valerie said running to the pool. "Bridget must be there!" Uri said.

The group reached the pool in no time flat. "Bridget!" Valerie shouted. "Are you there!?" Suddenly a huge wave of water rose from the pool, and came crashing down on the group! "Corina quick!" Valerie shouted grabbing her pendent. "On it!" Corina called out grabbing her own. "Power pendent activate!" Both girls shouted. "Mew Mew Strawberry/ Mint Mewtamorphosis!" Within seconds the two turned into their Mew Mew forms. Valerie leaped up dodging the wave, while Corina flew up into the air with the eternals. However, a thin stream off water shot up and grabbed Valerie by her leg, causing her to be dragged into the pool! "Valerie!" The group shouted, but fell death at her ears. _This_, Valerie thought. _This is weird. I'm under water, but I breathing. And it feels more like I'm in the presence of a dear friend. _

_Meanwhile Above the Water…_

"Valerie!" Raf shouted as she flew over the water. "Come on out!" Sulfus shouted out. "Where are you?!" Corina called out. "We all saw her get dragged down by a wipe made of water," Kabale said. "Maybe she's there?" "That's an awesome idea Kabale!" Uri said. "It's my time to shine, Hydro Fly!" The eternals and Corina some dove under water. "This is so cool!" Corina said. "I can breathe under water!" "All thanks to Uri's Hydro Fly," Sweet informed her earthly one. "Look!" Sulfus shouted. Everyone looked to see… Valerie in a bubble right in front of them! "I didn't see her when we were above the water," Scarlett said. "None of us did," Terence told her. "That bubble must have prevented us from doing that." "Uh, guys," Raf said. "That bubble's getting smaller!" "She right!" Cabiria said as they witnessed the bubble shrink. "We have to get her out of there!" Raf told them.

However, no matter how hard they pulled or hit the bubble, it wouldn't burst. "Maybe we can attack it?" Kabale said. "But we could hit Valerie!" Raf told her. "I don't think we have another choice," Sulfus told her. "The bubble seems to be crushing Valerie!" The group turned to a much smaller bubble, but no part of Valerie was out of it. "Leave this to me!" Sweet said. "This should do it, Sound Fly!" Pink music notes came out of Sweet's wings and hit the bubble; and while it did waver, the bubble, sadly, did not burst. "We're going to need something bigger," Uri said. "No duh cloud-head," Cabiria said rolling her eyes. "Why don't we all attack together?" Raf asked before a fight could start. "That's a great idea Raf," Sulfus told her. That, however, only earned Raf and Sulfus death glares from certain jealous eternals.

"Okay," Raf said when everyone was around the bubble. "Now Kabale!" "Double Fly!" She called out, multiplying the others. "Let's do this!" Raf shouted. "Inflame!" Orbs of blue fire shot out of Raf's wings. "Meteo Fly!" Uri cried, as small whirl pools shot out of her wings. "Sound Fly!" Sweet cried, as the same music notes appeared again. "Water Fly!" Terence shouted, as balls of water shot out of his wings. "Iron Fly!" Sulfus shouted, as pieces of metal shot out of his wings. "Dry Fly!" Cabiria cried, as gust of dry air shout out of her wings. "Ribbon," Corina started. "Mint Echo!" A small blue arrow shot out from her weapon. With all the attacks hitting it, the bubble burst, freeing Valerie. "I got her!" Scarlett said grabbing Valerie. "Let's get out of here," Sulfus said. "Good idea," Uri said. "My Hydro Fly will wear off soon." "Plus Valerie wasn't given the power of your Hydro Fly," Corina said.

The group quickly flew out of the water to see something shocking. "Bridget!" They shouted shocked, not realizing that Valerie was staring to wake up. Bridget was floating above the water with a green aura around her. Lifting up her hand, she reviled that she had a Mew Mew pendent! "Bridget's a Mew Mew!" Uri cried. "Okay," Sulfus said. "This is too weird for words. How can all of us have a Mew Mew for an Earthly one!?" "Let's talk about that later," Raf said. "Look!" Bridget then kissed her pendent and shouted out, "Mew Mew Lettuce Mewtamorphosis!" With that she turned into her Mew Mew form. "H-hur-hurry," Valerie muttered. "Quite," Raf said. "Don't talk." "N-no," Valerie went on. "Y-you have t-to get o-out of here." "Why?" Cabiria asked. "Look," was all Valerie could say.

The group turned to see Bridget raising a pair of castanets and calling out, "Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" Slashes of green lights shot out from the castanets and at the group! "Scatter!" Raf shouted. The group dodged the attacks the best they could, but Scarlett was having trouble because she was carrying a weak Valerie. "S-Scarlett," Valerie said weakly. "Let go of me." "What!?" Scarlett cried shocked. "I can't!" "I need to talk to Bridget," Valerie said calmly. "She's kind of trying to kill us!" Scarlett informed her loudly. "But," Valerie started. "I _need_ to." "But," Scarlett started. "Please Scarlett," Valerie begged. "Devils don't believe in please," Scarlett informed her. "Fine," Valerie sighed. "Let go of me, or I'll bite your arm off." With that Scarlett let go of Valerie. _I guess devils believe in threats_, Valerie thought weakly as she sweat dropped.

"Bridget," Valerie said walking up to her. "Stop this." "What the hell is she doing?" Kabale asked flying towards her. "Scarlett," Raf said almost darkly. "Why is Valerie down there?" "You try dealing with her treats," Scarlett replied defensively. "Shut up," Corina hushed them. "Listen to her." "Bridget," Valerie went on. "I know you're not like this. You're a good person." "What do you know about me?" Bridget asked in a mono-tone voice. "Ever since I've gotten these powers I've been a freak of nature! Now I know I'll never have any friends! So how could you ever know me!?" "Because I see your tears," was Valerie's almost silent reply. "What?!" Bridget cried tears now visible on her face. "She's right," Uri said surprised. "You don't know what's happening to you," Valerie said. "And because of that you feel scared and alone, but stop looking at everything with half open!" Her last statement made everyone listening to her jump. "You're not alone," the new mew went on. "You have us." _I get it_, Corina thought smiling as she flew down next to Valerie. "She's right," Corina said. "You us, your team mates, the eternals (they're now flying down to), and your guardians." "Hey there Bridget," Cabiria said with a smirk. "I'm Cabiria, your guardian devil." "Her job's to tempt you to do bad things," Uri said. "While mine is to lead you to do good things. I'm Uri, your guardian angel."

"Nice to meet you," Bridget said shyly. "But she still attacked us," Scarlett pointed out. "… I hate to say it," Valerie said. "But she's right." With that she started walking up to Bridget. "Wait!" Uri cried. "I know she's sorry! She wouldn't have attack us if-!" "Shut it," Valerie interrupted sharply, causing the group to almost freeze in fear. So Valerie stood in front of Bridget, who was now trembling in fear. "You may have attacked us out of fear," Valerie started. "But that's no excuse to what you did." Bridget closed her eyes, fearing for what Valerie has planned for her. "Your punishment," Valerie said, while unseen by the others a small grin appeared on her face. "Is a Mew Mew special tickle attack!" With that said Valerie tackled Bridget into the pool and started tickling her! This got the others to do an epic anime fall.

"N-no," Bridget gasped between laughs. "Now don't you ever dear go attacking us, meow!" Valerie demand as her cat talk started. "O-okay," Bridget said before bursting into a giggle fit. "And don't go saying you'll never have friends!" Valerie went on, as the others flew over them. "'Cause we're already friends, meow!" "I got it," Corina said laughing to now. "Wait for me!" With that Corina dove into the pool with Bridget and Valerie. "No way am I letting you two have all the fun!" She cried, as she began to tickle Valerie. "No!" Valerie cried, as she, too, soon burst into a fit of laughter. "Don't leave us out!" Sulfus shouted, as he grabbed Raf's hand they splashed into the water. "Eternal cannon ball!" The rest of the eternals there shouted, but they slash caused a huge wave that sent the others under water! "Okay," Valerie said once she got back to the surface. "This means war!" They spent the next hour playing a water war in the pool, laughing and having fun.

_The Next Day…_

"Wow you guys!" Valerie said looking at Bridget, Uri, and Cabiria in there Café A la Mode uniforms. Uri's uniform was a sun-shine yellow color, Cabiria had a midnight blue color, and Bridget had a green color. "Hooray!" Sweet cheered. "Yippy!" Zoey cheered too. "More help at the café!" "I'll say," Scarlett said. "We've been getting a lot more popular." "I think it's because of the new help," Elliot said as he walked over to Bridget. "Your bow's crocked," he said as he fixed it for her. This only made Bridget's face turn a bright shade of red. "Someone has a boyfriend," the devil girls sang. "When's your wedding?" Kabale teased. "Hey," Valerie said getting the attention off the two bright red teens. "Where are Raf and Sulfus?" The group looked around, but the two were nowhere to be seen. "Where could they be?" Uri asked.

_Meanwhile in the Storage Area of the Café…_

Raf bit her lip, trying with all the strength she had left to not scream out into the room. Sulfus had her sitting on a spare table with her legs wide open as he had his tongue thrusting into her core in such a way the angel never knew about. The devil made good use of his tongue, he licked her small numb that they both found out earlier was quite sensitive. "Sulfus," Raf moaned quietly. "Shhhh," Sulfus whispered leaving his lover's core. "We can't be caught now." "Let's see you do that like this!" Raf defended quietly. Her devil didn't answer as he returned to her core and sucked almost harshly on the numb, and once again Raf was biting lip to keep herself from screaming.

Raf quivered and shocked as another marathon of orgasms hit her. _How is it possible for him to make me so turned on?_ Raf wonder, but then let out of a small scream from Sulfus taking his tongue out and started thrusting with his hard member. "Shhhh," Sulfus hushed. "I'll be gentle." "I wish you wouldn't," Raf muttered. "I loved it when you're a little hard." "You always make me hard," Sulfus said with a smirk. "Not like THAT!" Raf said; starting quite, but raised her voice as Sulfus started to thrust into her. Sulfus groaned as Raf's core squeezed around him so tightly all he wanted to rip all the clothes that kept them from touching skin to skin again.

But before they could even hit that peak of pleasure together they heard a, "Oh!" Both looked up to see Valerie with a bright red face. "Valerie!" Raf gasped, trying to get up. This got a low groan from Sulfus as Raf pulled them apart. "Hey Valerie!" The three froze when Terence's voice called from behind Valerie. "Did you find them?" After taking a deep breath Valerie said, "no, they're not in the storage room. Why would they be?" Closing the door Valerie turned in the direction Terence's voice came from. "Did you and Scarlett check the back?" She asked loudly enough for the lovers in the room to hear her. "Yeah," Terence replied with Scarlett in throw walking up to the Earthly one. "No luck there." "Maybe they went back to the dining area?" Valerie suggested leading them that way. "You're right," Scarlett said. "It's the one place we didn't send anyone to look."

"Why didn't we do that?" Valerie asked when they were a good distance from the room where Raf and Sulfus were. "Because angels wouldn't let themselves get caught doing it on a table," Scarlett said grinning. _I wouldn't be too sure_, Valerie thought sweat dropping. "If we saw them together we'd have to stop letting them be rivals," Terence said. "Rivals?" Valerie asked genially confused. "Angels and devils are natural rivals," Scarlett explained. "They must fight each other, or be separated." "Raf and Sulfus are a special case," Terence told Valerie. "Because the high and low spears don't believe that their love is real, they're allowing Raf and Sulfus to continue to be rivals." "And if their love is real?" Valerie questioned. "They'll go down the Path of Metamorphosis and become Earthly ones," Scarlett answered. "That's the eternal term for humans," Terence said.

"Get away from Sulfus you seductress!" Was the first thing that greeted them as the three walked into dining area of the café. Kabale was holding a frying pan as the other eternals and mew mews held her back from attack Raf, who was in Sulfus' arms. "What's going on here?" Valerie asked walking up to her guardians. "That hussy was kissing Sulfus!" Kabale screamed. However, it only earned her a slap in the face Sulfus and a slug in the square of her jaw from Valerie. "Never talked that way about Raf!" They shouted in unison. "She's more than an angel/ my guardian! I love her/ she's my friend!" **(A/N: I think you know who's saying what. ****)** Upon realizing what they just said, both turn bright red. "Thanks you guys," Raf said giving Sulfus a kiss on the cheek. "What?" Valerie asked grinning. "I don't get a kiss." Raf blushed, but hugged Valerie. "That's even better," Valerie said returning the hug.

_A Few Days Later…_

"It's so hot!" Zoey complained. "How hot is it, anyway?!" "It says 43 degrees Celsius," Bridget told her looking at the thermometer. "Wahhh!" Zoey cried. "I can't stand the heat!" "Maybe this will help you two." The two turned to see Mark and Valerie holding fruit smoothies with a strawberry cut in half on the edge of the cups. "Thank you!" Zoey said kissing Mark. Valerie made gagging noises to show that they're being gross. "Just because you don't have a boyfriend," Zoey started. "I know, I know," Valerie said. "We better help them inside." With that Valerie and Mark walk to the entrance of the café. "By the way Mark," Valerie said when they were a little away from the two. "Why aren't you helping Zoey?" "I think she should spend time with her friends that lost their memories," Mark told her smiling. "You're a great boyfriend," Valerie told him smiling back.

"Hey guys," Raf said seeing them walk in. "Can you get the order for table three Valerie, and, Mark, can you get the food for table ten from Wesley?" "No problem," Valerie said heading to the table. "I'm on it," Mark said heading to the kitchen. "Need some help my angel?" Sulfus asked grabbing Raf by her waist. "Yes," Raf said smiling. "Elliot wants me to go shopping, care to join me?" "Do you really need to ask?" Sulfus replied. "I think someone else should go with her," Kabale said getting between them. "Leave them alone," Sweet said. "They work best together any way." "Sorry Kabale," Cabiria said. "But Cream Puff here is right." "Wow," Terence said. "I never thought I'd see the day when a devil would turn against another devil and side with an angel." "Sulfus did before, remember." Corina said walking up to the group. "Now get back to work." "Thanks," Raf whispered as she and Sulfus headed out of the café.

"What did he need?" Sulfus asked once they were a good distance from the café. "The list says eggs, milk, flour, strawberries…," Raf started, but was cut off by Sulfus leading her somewhere. "Sulfus? Where are we going?" "We'll need a ride to get all that stuff," Sulfus told her. Raf smiled when she saw Sulfus' motorcycle. "Hold on angel," Sulfus said handing Raf her helmet. "The closest market is in the Ginza," Raf told Sulfus as they rode off. "Valerie told me it's the most famous shopping place in Tokyo." "Cool," Sulfus said as he drove them to Ginza. "I'm looking forward to seeing it," Raf said. Ginza didn't disappoint. Like you'd hear anywhere Ginza was like a Japanese New York, overpriced bad coffee and all. "Wow," Raf said in awe. "You know," Sulfus started. "At the end of this year we'll be Earthly ones and every Earthly one needs a home." "What are you saying Sulfus?" Raf asked genuinely confused. "Do you want to live in Tokyo when we become Earthly ones?" Sulfus finally asked. "Our friends might stay in Venice," Raf said. "But the Earthly ones here already know about us." "We have until the end of the year," Sulfus reminded her. "And I'd wait for an eternity for you." Raf blushed and buried her face into Sulfus' back, before whispering, "thank you."

Once the two got everything they need, Raf and Sulfus went back to the café. "Hola1," a feminine voice said from behind them. **(A/N: Look at the numbers at the top right of the foreign words.)** Raf, Sulfus, Zoey, and Bridget **(A/N: They showed up when they saw the eternals walk up to the café.)** to see a beautiful young woman with long brown hair standing before them. "¿Trabajas en este café?2" "Do you guys know what she said?" Bridget asked. "I think she's speaking Spanish," Zoey said. "I think Valerie knows some!" With that said the two humans left the eternals with a woman they don't understand. "Sulfus," Raf said. "I don't know Spanish." "Let me try," Sulfus told her turning to the woman. "Sí, ¿cómo podemos ayudar?3" "You know Spanish!" Raf exclaimed shocked. "Don't tell anyone," Sulfus said. "I'm supposed to be the worst in class." "Estoy buscando Elliot Grant4," the woman said. "Uhhh…" Sulfus said. "She lost me on that one." "Déjame esto a mí Sulfus.5" The group turned to see Valerie dressed in her 'normal' clothes: a pair of dark blue jeans, black hiking boots, and an over-sized black jacket. "Hola, soy Valerie,6" she said to the woman. "Yo trabajo en este café. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?7" "Soy María Rivera,8" the woman said. "Y estoy buscando una persona que se llama Elliot Grant. Él quería que yo viniera hoy.9" "Ya veo ...10" Valerie said putting a hand on her chin. "Por favor, sígame.11" With that the two walked into the café.

"Did you get any of that Sulfus?" Raf asked. "Not much," Sulfus answered. "All I got was that her name is Maria Rivera, and that our Earthly is fluent Spanish." "Let's head inside," Raf said. Once inside the two were shocked to see Valerie, Elliot, Wesley, and Ms. Rivera standing next to a grand piano! "When did that get here?" Raf asked Uri who was standing next to Bridget. "Elliot and Wesley were bringing it when Zoey and Bridget came in saying that a woman speaking Spanish was outside," Uri explained. "Hey look," Sweet said. Just as the group turned, Wesley was sitting at the piano's keys and began to play a classical tune. "It's lovely," Terence said. Suddenly, Ms. Rivera started to sing. "Wow," Corina said. "She sounds like an angel." "Darn," Elliot suddenly said. "What is it?" Cabiria asked. "The violinist that was supposed to play had to cancel." Just then the sound of a violin filled the air. Everyone turned to see Valerie, changed back into her café uniform, playing a black violin. "Amazing," Sweet said. "The three of them are playing in perfect harmony."

As the song came to the end the entire café applauded. "Thank you," Wesley said bowing. "You're too kind," Valerie said with a light blush on. "Fue sólo es divertido porque teníamos un público incredible12," Ms. Rivera said smiling. Turning to Valerie and Wesley she said, "Me tengo que ir, pero estoy deseando esta noche.13" "Todos estamos deseando que llegue14," Elliot said. "También los otros empleados asistirán a la fiesta.15" "What did he say?" Raf asked. "Elliot said that we will be attending a party tonight," Mark said. "The party is a fundraiser for Japan's Animal Rights Foundation." "Cool," Uri said. "Voy a tener que poner en una actuación maravillosa para todas las bellas damas aquí,16" Ms. Rivera said getting the groups attention. "Huh?" Kabale said. "She said that she'll have to put on a wonderful performance for all the lovely ladies here," Sulfus told her. _Although I only see one that qualifies_, he added in his head. All the girls blush at this. "La Sra. Valerie,17" Ms. Rivera said getting Valerie to turn her way. "Tengo muchas ganas de llevar a cabo con ustedes esta noche.18" "Como yo soy la Sra. Rivera,19" Valerie replied smiling.

"So we'll have to leave early," Scarlett said once Ms. Rivera left. "We still need to get outfits for the party." "No need," Elliot said. "We have some in the back for all of you." "Thanks Elliot," Valerie said smiling. "By the way Valerie," Sulfus said. "How do you know Spanish?" "And how did you change so quickly?" Miki asked. "I was a wanderer remember," Valerie said. "I needed to learn how to speak multiple languages to get around." "How many to you know?" Raf asked. "And what are they?" Sweet added. "I know English, Spanish, French, Japanese, Telugu, German, Italian, Russian, and Hungarian," Valerie listed off. "So that's nine in all. I can also read Egyptian hieroglyphics, and as for changing… I've been on the run for most of my life, so it's second nature with me." "Wow," the group said impressed. "Come on guys," Valerie said. "We still need to finish our job here before we can get ready for the party." "Right behind ya," Sulfus said. _I can't wait to see what Raf's dress will look like_, he thought grinning. _I wondered what Sulfus will be dressed like_, Raf thought blushing.

_Back at the School…_

"I wish we could go," Miki said as she saw the others coming in with the party outfits Elliot lent them. "I don't see why we can't," Gas said. "We'll just crash the party." "That won't be necessary," Valerie said. "I told Elliot that the rest of the eternals might want to come, so he lent you guys outfits too." With that the Earthly one handed them their outfits. "Are you sure we can go?" Gabe asked. "As the ones in charge," Terence said. "Scarlett and I decided to let everyone take a small break from all the fighting for a while." "Yippy!" Miki cheered flying up into the air, almost hitting her head on the ceiling in the process. "Lame-o," Gas said. "Shut up tubby!" Valerie shouted smacking Gas on his temple. "Ow!" Gas cried holding onto his head. "Thanks Valerie," Miki whispered as she passed her friend's Earthly one while heading to her room. Valerie just smiled and hit Gas' temple again. "OW!"

_Later That Day…_

"Wow!" Valerie shouted, dressed in a silky black trench coat-like dress that has a short front and long back with loose black rose patterned lace on the selves, a white layered skirt peeped out of the front, a white high u-neck shirt with long loose sleeves was under the top of the dress, white stockings with black rose patterned lace covered her long legs, and black platform Mary Janes dressed her feet. "You guys look great!" Raf was dressed in an aqua blue tube top dress with dark blue top a clear crystal lies in the middle, the aqua part has a black floral design with small crystals in the flowers' center, and small hint of black lace peeped out of the bottom. Raf's shoes where aqua blue high heels. Uri wore a short yellow dress with only one strap on the right side, the strap had a yellow bow on it, and she had gold colored heels. Sweet was wearing a pink dress almost identical to Uri's but for a yellow crystal in place of the bow and she wore short hot pink boots. Miki had on a plain aqua green dress with one strap with flowers the same color as the dress on the left shoulder, and her shoes where silver heels with small light green crystals. Cabiria wore a short strapless dark blue dress with a small bow under her breast and black open toe heels with a black flower on the outside of each of them. Kabale's dress was a short strapless purple satin cocktail dress with a bow on her left hip, and she wore black stiletto heels. **(A/N: Ouch! I tried wearing those once and my feet hurt for weeks!)** Misha had on a black dress with a red top, from the bottom of the dress to her hip was a split on the left that showed a lot of leg **(A/N: She wore the dress for Sulfus, but Gas liked it more. **_***laughs***_**)**, and ruby red stilettos. Scarlett wore a long red strapless dress with a wide black ribbon around her waist and black and red high heels. Sulfus wore the same kind of suit that he wore for the party at Sunny College dance, and Gas wore something similar to Sulfus. Terence and Gabe wore the same kind of outfit, only their's were white.

"Thanks," Raf said. "But you look great too." "Will I have to," Valerie said grinning. "If I'm going to play the violin when Ms. Rivera sings!" "By the glow of a thousand radiant halos," Gabe started. "That's great!" "It really is," Terence told her smiling. "Thank you guys," Valerie said with a small blush. "Looks like the angel boys are playing the field with our terrestrial friend," Misha said with a smirk. "Cut it out Misha," Valerie said still blushing. "And the earthy is crushing on the eternal boys," Scarlett added grinning. "I'm not!" Valerie shouted defensively. "Come on you guys," Raf said getting between them. "We should get going or else we'll be late for the party."

"Elliot told me that a limo will be coming to pick us up," Valerie informed her. "And here it is my good lady." The group turned to see Elliot dressed in a white tux. "You carriage awaits," he said stepping to the side reviling a black limo. "Eco efficient?" Valerie asked. "Of' course," Elliot said. "Nice," Valerie said grinning. Once every one was inside the limo Elliot turned to say, "We got word on the last two Mew Mews." "What's up with them?" Valerie asked. "Even though I can't tell you their names," Elliot started. "I can tell you this much; they are safe and the aliens haven't harmed them yet." "Thank goodness," Valerie said with a sigh of relief. "Hey," Sweet said suddenly. "Is that the place?" The group turned to see a white mansion like hotel with crystal windows. "It's beautiful," Raf said. "Ya," Sulfus said under his breath. _But I see something more beautiful_, he added in his head as he looked at Raf.

Once inside they saw Zoey, Corina, Bridget, and Mark standing in a corner. Zoey wore a strawberry red dress with a black sash around her waist that came into a bow at her back, gold colored heels with small rubies on them, and a ruby necklace. Corina had on a royal blue V-neck dress on with a silver lace around the loose sleeves, bottom rim, and collar, silver heels, and a royal blue chocker with silver lace around the top and bottom. Bridget was dressed in a light green dress with a matching over the shoulder sash covered with emeralds, she wore white Mary Janes with a small green flower on her right ankle and an emerald necklace. Mark had on a tux that looked like Sulfus and Gas', only his had a ruby colored bow tie.

"Hey you guys!" Zoey called out when she saw the other. "You all look great." "Thank you Zoey," Valerie said smiling. "You all look great too." The girls blushed at her comment, but smiled still. "Thank you," Corina said. "Looks like our violinist has arrived." The group turned to see Wesley with his long hair loose and dressed in a dark blue tux with a silky black tie. As all the girls blushed and some let out an almost undetected sigh, the guys just glared at Wesley. "Come on Valerie," Wesley said. "We need to start performing." "Okay," Valerie said calmly, as the only girl in the group not blushing or practically drooling over him. "Estoy deseando tocar con usted, Sra. Valerie.20" The group turn to see Ms. Rivera dressed in a white ballroom gown and a head dress that made her look like a swan. "Nice bird costume," Kabale smirked as Cabiria let loose a small laugh.

"Hola Sra. Rivera,21" Valerie said smiling. "Tengo muchas ganas de esto también.22" "Entonces debemos darnos prisa,23" Ms. Rivera said. With that they walked to the stage. "Did anyone get that?" Uri said confused. "Valerie said 'Hello Ms. Rivera, I'm look forward to this too,'" Mark told her. "Then Ms. Rivera said 'We should hurry then,'" Elliot said. "I really wish I knew Spanish," Sweet said. "Sulfur City would freeze over if a cloud head ever learned something useful," Kabale said. "Cut it out you two," Terence said, stopping the fight before it could start. "Behave yourselves at this party." "For once I agree with you," Scarlett said.

Suddenly the room filled with music. "Zoey," Mark said extending his hand. "May I have this dance?" "There isn't another person I'd dance with," Zoey said beaming. "Raf," Sulfus said. "Shall we dance?" "I'd love to," Raf said smiling. "Bridget," Elliot said. "I believe you need a partner." "B-but," Bridget stuttered. "I'm not really good at dancing." "Don't worry," he said put his hand on her waist. "I'll teach you." Bridget blushed, but smiled brightly as Elliot held her close to him. "Wow," Sweet said. "I don't think I could ever dance with someone so easily." "It's easy," Corina said as a tall, and handsome, stranger smiled at her as she took his hand. "How is she so good at that?" Uri said shocked. "I guess is because she's rich," Cabiria said. "She's used to it." "Excuse me miss." Cabiria turned to see a blonde haired young man wearing a midnight blue suit extending his hand out to her. "May I have the honor of a dance with you?" He asked. "I'd like that," Cabiria said with a small smile. "It's clearly not a rich thing," Kabale said as her friend headed to the dance floor. "It's a cute thing. Which is something you cloud heads don't have." "Hello there." Uri turned around to see a tall African-American man with silk black hair reaching his hand out to her. "I believe a lovely lady, such as yourself, should be on the dance floor." "Thank you," Uri said with a small blush. "You were saying?" Sweet said as Uri left with her dance partner. "At least I'm not the only devil girl without a partner," Kabale said defensively. "Actually," Misha said from behind. "You are." Sweet and Kabale turn in time to see Misha and Gabe walk to the dance floor together, and Scarlett and Terence was doing the same. "I see," Sweet said with a small laugh escaping her. "A-at least I'm not the only devil not on the dance floor!" The short haired devil reported. "Quit pulling me Miki!" The angel and devil turned in shock as Miki was dragging Gas to the dance floor. "You'd eat the whole buffet if I didn't do this," Miki told him. Gas was quit for a moment before saying, "you're right. **(*short silence*)** I hate that." "Deal with it," Miki said once they reached the dance floor. "At least I know I'll get a partner before you!" Kabale snapped as Sweet let loose another small laugh. "Excuse me." Both turned to see a guy with semi long orange-brown hair looking at Sweet. "I believe you need a partner," he continued extending his hand to her. "Why her?!" Kabale asked shocked. "Her laugh," he said simply. "It's the most wonderful thing I ever heard." "Thank you," Sweet said with her face cover with her growing blush. Kabale then turn her heel and angrily sat in a far corner of the room where none of the others would see her alone.

Once the song came to its end, the dances separated and gave the musicians a round of applause as the musicians bowed themselves off the stage. Valerie quickly placed the violin that was lent to her and walked off to the garden to be alone. _That was way too risky_, she thought. _I'm letting myself open to everyone I meet now! It can't be because I decided to stay here! … Can it?_ Valerie stopped in the middle of the garden where a small field of roses bloomed. "How lovely," she said gently touching a red rose. "A passionate love," she said then did the same motion with a pink rose. "Friendship, **(*same motion with a yellow rose*)** zealous, **(*white rose*)** purity, **(*red and white rose*)** unity, and…" Valerie stopped at a blue rose. "A rare, and one some say don't occur naturally, rose," she stared as she gripped the flowers base. "A rose the means eternal love." "Es hermoso aquí afuera.24" Valerie turned to see Ms. Rivera standing behind her. "Sí, lo es.25" Valerie said smiling. "Me encanta estar rodeado de rosas. Me pusieron en la facilidad.26" "Estoy de acuerdo,27" Ms. Rivera said. "Es maravilloso aquí.28" Valerie smiled and continued to look at the single blue rose in the middle of all the common ones.

_Meanwhile on the Balcony…_

"Now what are you doing out here?" Raf turned, and smiled at her company. "I just need some time to think," she said. "How about you Sulfus?" "Kabale pouted and bugged me," the raven haired devil said rubbing the back of his head. "I had to leave. Besides, I rather be with you." Raf blushed and said, "thank you, Sulfus." "I have something I wanted to give you for a while," Sulfus said shifting awkwardly. "What?" Raf asked curious. "Close your eyes," Sulfus said. "And turn around." Raf did as he said, but as he walked closer she said, "Don't lift up my dress, or I'll throw you off the balcony." "I'd like to see you try," Sulfus said as he put his arms in front of her. "Juliet," he added huskily. Raf gasped as something cold touched her warm skin. Looking down she saw a golden heart the size of a new born's palm with the letter 'S' etched in with a red gem.

"Sulfus," she said, her voice filled with emotion. "You haven't seen it all," Sulfus said interrupting her. Before Raf could say anything else, Sulfus drew her attention to back to the heart. Raf smiled when the heart open revealing the other side had an 'R' etched in with a light blue gem. "Now for what's inside," the devil continued. The blonde angel gasped as she saw a picture of her and Sulfus in there terrestrial forms smiling happily and looking into each other's eyes. **(A/N: One of the episodes I've seen of Season 2.)** "How?" Raf asked quietly. "How did you get this picture?" "Remember last year when we were alone together in the park," Sulfus said. "Ya," Raf said quietly. "It was when our new professors and Blue tried to separate us." "Basilisk was under Blue's control," Sulfus told her. "But since we set her free from her imprisonment, she's gotten a lot nicer." "Didn't she have a huge crush on you?" Raf teased. "Who hasn't lately?" Sulfus teased back. "Anyway, she felt bad about everything, so she gave me this picture of us." "Remind me to thank her," Raf said. "If we ever see her again." "I'm not in a hurry to see that happen," Sulfus told her. "Not for the last part of your gift."

"Huh?" Raf said. "Look on the other side of the pendent," Sulfus told her. Raf turned her head back to the pendent, and smiled at the quote engraved on the left inside of the pendent. 'True love last forever, never does it die. We'll always be together and never say good- bye.' "So what does this mean?" Raf asked. "It means," Sulfus said turning Raf so she would face him. "I'll love you for an eternity; and more." Raf smiled, and kissed Sulfus on the lips. She didn't think twice about it, simply because she was a little too much in love with the devil who retuned her kiss without a seconds pass as her lips touched his. Their kiss was cut short as they heard a scream come from the garden. "That was Valerie!" Raf cried. "Let's go!" Sulfus said as he grabbed Raf's hand and lead her to the garden.

Once in the garden the two eternals gasped as they saw Valerie a bloody mess with an unconscious Ms. Rivera at her side. "Valerie!" Raf called out as she to her Earthly one. "R-Raf?" She managed to say, as she then coughed out blood. "Don't talk," Sulfus said. "You need to conserve your strength." "I can't," Valerie said. "He t-**(*coughs out more blood*) **took her soul." "What!?" Both eternals cried. "Wow, you guys really are slow!" Raf and Sulfus looked up to see Kish holding a small glowing sphere and one of his jellyfish things. "That orb must be Ms. Rivera's soul!" Raf cried. "Ding, ding!" Kish said. "We have a winner! And your prize is…" Kish flew down so quickly that even Raf's Speed Fly would have trouble keeping up with, and kissed her on her cheek! Kish pulled back laughing as Sulfus tried to hit the alien, leaving a stunned Raf and angry, and injured, Valerie behind.

"That's it," Valerie said, getting up. "No one messes with my friends! Mew Mew Strawberry Mewtamorphosis!" With that Valerie turn into her Mew Mew form and got out her weapon. "Sulfus!" Valerie shouted. "Move out of my way!" Sulfus saw her lift up her Strawberry Blade and move to Raf's side. "Ribbon," Valerie started. "Strawberry Check!" "Not good enough!" Kish shouted, getting out his weapon and slicing Valerie's attack in half! "Whoa," Valerie said sweat dropping. "Didn't see that coming." "Then let us help!" Valerie turned to see Bridget and Corina in there Mew Mew forms. "Ribbon," they both started with their weapons out. "Mint Echo! / Lettuce Rush!" With both their attacks combined it became a blue arrow made of light surrounded with green light slashes! Kish took little damage as he spun his Zanbatou around to avoid taking too much damage. Valerie wasn't so lucky. One of the blasts that Kish was repelling hit her right in the gut!

Valerie screamed as she began to fall to her doom. "We have to help!" Raf cried. "Don't forget us!" Raf and Sulfus turned to see the other eternals. "Let's go!" Sulfus called out. **(A/N: I don't know the name of Gabe's, Terence's, Misha's, and Scarlett's mascot; so I'm just making them up. Also Gabe's mascot is an eagle, Terence's is a puppy, Misha's is a chameleon, and Scarlett's is a kitten.)** "Basilisk!" Sulfus shouted. "Cox!" Raf shouted. "Lightning!" Uri shouted. "Lula!" Miki shouted. "Butterfly!" Sweet shouted. "Nosferatu!" Kabale shouted. "Aracno!" Cabiria shouted. "Croak!" Gas shouted. "Star!" Gabe shouted. "Courage!" Terence shouted. "Trickster!" Misha shouted. "Trouble!" Scarlett shouted. "Activate Inverse Metamorphosis!" They shouted together. Once every one was in there eternal form, Sulfus flew up and caught Valerie before she could hit the floor. "Gez Valerie," Sulfus said. "You're heavier than you look!" "Don't save someone if you're just going to insult them!" Valerie shouted as she hit him with her blade. "Ta ta mew mews," Kish said as he formed a portal. "And friends."

"And friends!" The devils shouted angrily. "Not the time!" Raf shouted. "Look!" The group looked up as Ms. Rivera's soul fused with Kish's jelly fish thing. A flash of light appeared when the merged completely, and once it faded a leopard woman with an electric keyboard appeared! "What the heck!?" Kabale cried. "That must be what Ms. Rivera's soul looks like when it's infused with a parasite!" Valerie said. "Great," Sulfus said rolling his eyes, "Here we we're worrying that we'd be facing some kind of monster, but if it's the singer's soul then we have nothing to worry about." "I don't think so," Valerie said. When the leopard woman's hands went for the keyboard, Valerie shouted, "SCATTER!" Just then the creature began to play the keyboard, but it wasn't the angelic sound they had heard earlier in the ball room. This sounded more like nails on a chalk board! The fighters screamed in pure agony. _My head_, Valerie thought. _It feels like it's going to break open!_ With one eye left open Valerie saw the others lying on the floor in pain. _No!_ She thought as she struggled to get up. _I won't give up!_ "Get away from them!" Valerie shouted as she raised her blade high into the air. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" The blast of black colored energy flew out of her sakaba and hit the soul fused kirema anima's key board. "Zoey!" The mew leader shouted. "Mark! Get me the violin I was playing during the party! Elliot and Wesley! Get Ms. Rivera's music playing on the loud speaker!" "On it!" They shouted.

"What are you planning?" Kabale asked. "Oh," Valerie said suddenly. "I wasn't planning anything." The others did an epic anime fall. "This is probably going to be one of my many stupid and crazy spur-of-the-moment plans," she continued. "You got to be kidding me!?" Kabale screamed at her. "Sadly," Valerie said sweat dropping. "No." "Our lives are in the hands of an idiot," Kabale said. "I'm not an idiot!" Valerie shouted defensively. "And it's like Sulfus said **(*Sulfus looks up at her*)** this is still Ms. Rivera's soul! And she loves music! I could tell by listening to her sing! There has to be a way to calm her down so we can bring her back to normal!" "You know," Misha said. "I didn't really know why, but I trust her." "Me to," Gabe said. "Then let's hope this works," Valerie muttered under her breath.

"Valerie!" The group looked up to see Zoey holding the violin Valerie was playing earlier. "Catch!" "Got it!" Valerie said jumping up and grabbing the violin. "It's show time." With that Valerie started to play the violin like she did at the party. **(A/N: She's playing****Twelve Fantasias.)** Suddenly the kirema anima stopped in its tracks. It just stood there, as if in a trance that it was powerless to wake up from. _Where's that music?!_ The mew leader thought in a panic. _I can't play forever!_ Just then Ms. Rivera's song took up the loud speakers. "About time!" She shouted as she slumped to the ground. "Kind of hard to explain why we needed to have her CD playing when she's really here!" Elliot shouted back. "Okay guys!" Valerie called out turning to the group. "We have to attack her while she's paralyzed like this!" "Got it!" They shouted back.

"Then let's do it!" Valerie said raising her sakaba high in the air. "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" The black energy shot out of her blade. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Corina shouted, a blue light coming out of her arrow. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Bridget shouted, green lights coming out of her castanets. "Inflame!" Raf shouted, blue fire balls came out of Raf's wings. "Fire Fly!" Sulfus shouted, red fire balls came out of Sulfus' wings. "Meteo Fly!" Uri shouted, small lightning bolts came out of Uri's wings. "Dry Fly!" Cabiria shouted, a dry wind came out of Cabiria's wings. "Sound Fly!" Sweet shouted, pink music notes came out of Sweet's wings. "Ice!" Miki shouted, shards of ice came out of Miki's wings. "Magnetic-Force!" Gas shouted, metal objects came out of Gas' wings. "Maxin Fly!" Gabe shouted, as rays of light came out his wings. "Water Fly!" Terence shouted, as orbs of water came out of his wings. The soul fused kirema anima screamed in pain as the jellyfish-like thing defused from Ms. Rivera's soul.

"We did it!" Sweet cheered. "That was awesome!" Bridget said happily. "I'm so glad I was able to use my powers for good," Valerie said as she leaped up and grabbed Ms. Rivera's soul. "Valerie," Raf started flying next to her. "What are you doing?" "Giving back her soul," Valerie said as she kneeled down next to Ms. Rivera. Every one turned into their human form as Ms. Rivera started to regain consciousness. "Buena cabeza soñolienta mañana,29" Valerie said once Ms. Rivera's eyes where fully open. Ms. Rivera looked around and then smiled. As she stood up she said, "thank you all so much." "Wait!" Kabale shouted. "You know English!?" "Sólo sé que una frase,30" Ms. Rivera said with a small laugh.

* * *

**Stardust: And done! **

**Sulfus: That has to be your longest chapter ever.**

**Stardust: That's what I get for merging two episodes into one chapter.**

**Raf: Reviews are loved! 3**

**Zoey, Mark, and Kish: Here's the transitions!**

1 _- Hello._

2 _- Do you work at this café?_

3 _- Yes, how can we help you?_

4 _- I'm looking for Elliot Grant._

5 _- Leave it to me Sulfus._

6 _- Hello, my name is Valerie._

7 - _I work at this café. How can I help you?_

8 - _Hello, I'm Maria Rivera._

9 - _And I'm looking for an Eliot Grant. He told me to come to this café today._

10 - _I see…_

11 - _Please follow me._

12 _- It was only fun because we had an incredible audience, _

13 - _I have to go, but I'm looking forward to tonight._

14 - _We are all looking forward to it. _

15 - _The other employees will also attended the party. _

16 _- I'll have to perform wonderfully for all the lovely ladies coming._

17 - _Ms. Valerie._

18 - _I'm looking forward to preforming with you tonight. _

19 - _As am I, Ms. Rivera. _

20 - _I'm look forward to playing with you, Ms. Valerie._

21 - _Hello Ms. Rivera._

22 -_ I'm looking forward to it too._

23 - _We should hurry then. _

24 - _It's beautiful out here._

25 - _Yes, it is._

26 - _I love being surrounded by roses. They put me at ease._

27 - _I agree,_

28 - _It's wonderful here._

29 - _Good morning sleepy head. _

30 - _I only know that one sentence._


	7. Chapter 7

**Stardust: Another Mew Mew found!**

**Zoey: Yay! More help at the café!**

**Raf: I like the name change.**

**Stardust: Another thing about the mew mews is learned in this chapter! **

**Sulfus: Hurry up with the story!**

**Kish: Ya, no one reads this part any way!**

**Stardust (thinking): That's true… (turns to readers) Then I can say… I'M A MEGA RAF + SULFUS FAN, AND I HATE KABALE'S GUTS! (ends with a huge blush on her face)**

**(Every one laughing in the back ground as Raf and Sulfus blush like crazy)**

**Stardust: Also thank you ****to ****Eleanor-Devil**** and****Angel-Jen**** for your reviews, but I'll keep my style. It's what let's people know it's me. ****Also, I'm adding stuff from the manga series in my story.**

* * *

**Monkey See, Monkey Mew in a Mew Life!**

"Why do we still have to go to class!?" Cabiria whined. "We have to go to school, work at the café, and help our Earthly ones find the last two Mew Mews! How can Scarlett and Terence still make us go to school!?" "Because you're still in training," Valerie said as she walked out of her room. **(A/N: It's at the very end of the hall way. She has a balcony. ;) )**"Now hurry up and go to class." "Where are you going?" Sulfus asked. "The café doesn't open until after everyone is out of school, and that's at 3 o'clock." "I know," Valerie said. "I have another job." "WHAT?!" The group shouted. "Shut up," Valerie said rolling her eyes. "Shut up! Shut up!" The group turned to see Chibi Chibi flying next to Valerie. "I still can't believe that Elliot just let you keep Chibi Chibi," Kabale said. "Chibi Chibi is the same as Mini Mew when it comes to finding kirema animas and detecting the aliens," Valerie told her. "But I have to agree with you on this one."

_~Flash Back~_

"You're just going to give me Chibi Chibi!" Valerie shouted shocked. "Shut up," Elliot grumbled. "Shut up! Shut up!" Chibi Chibi chanted as he flew around Valerie's head. "Chibi Chibi was sent to help the mew who obtained the DNA of the red data animal Amami Black Rabbit," Elliot told her. "So it's clear that you should have Chibi Chibi by your side." "But," Valerie started. "I can't just take him. Wouldn't you need him? After all Mini Mew goes everywhere with Zoey." "Mini Mew was given to Zoey so that, when she was the mew leader, she could find the kirema animas and aliens to defeat them," Elliot explained. "Now that you're the leader, you need him to help you find them and fight for the greater good." Chibi Chibi then perched himself on Valerie's shoulder, and began to nuzzle against her neck. "Hey," the raven haired mew said with a light giggle. "Cut it out! I ticklish!" Suddenly Elliot's hand came super close to Valerie's face, and for that moment she thought that he was going to pull her closer and kiss her. However, Elliot simply petted Chibi Chibi and said, "see ya around little guy." With that he walked away, leaving behind a confused, and a little sad, Valerie and an upset Chibi Chibi.

_~Flash Back End~_

_He didn't seem like that kind of guy_, Valerie thought. "Anyway," Raf said. "You have another job?" "Ya," Valerie said simply. "What is it?" Sulfus asked. "That's for you to find out," Valerie said sticking her tongue out at him. "My devil guardian." "Not cool," Sulfus said crossing his arms. "I thought devils wanted their Earthly ones to learn from them," the raven haired mew said as she walked out. "Come on Chibi Chibi! We have to head to work!" _What could she be doing?_ Raf wondered. Suddenly Sulfus grabbed her by the hand and started pulling her after him. "Sulfus!" She gasped. "We're following her," Sulfus said as he continued to drag her out of the dorm area.

"Hold it right there," Terence said as he flew down next to Raf. _Get away from Raf!_ Sulfus thought viciously as he glared at Terence. "You need to go to class today," Terence continued, ignoring Sulfus. "It's about all your Earthly ones." "That's right," Scarlett said coming into the room. "This is one class that if you ditch, I'll fail you." "Looks like we're going to class," Raf said as they flew to class. **(A/N: There are no longer separate classes for angels and devils and they have to sit next to their rival.****)** "But first," Scarlett said as she got out her mascot. "Trouble, activate metamorphosis." Once in her terrestrial state, Scarlett wore a black Vo Phuc with adark scarlet sash around her waist. "Courage," Terence started as he called his mascot out. "Activate metamorphosis." Terence then stood in his terrestrial form wearing a white Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu gi. "Why are you guys dressed like that?" Cabiria questioned pointing at them. "And why did you go into your terrestrial form?" Sweet asked confused. "We'll tell you in class," Terence said as they lead the group to the class room.

"Now," Terence said once everyone was in class. "I think you all have noticed by now that most of the Earthly ones this year are not normal." "Thanks for starting the obvious," Sulfus said. "Quit Sulfus," Scarlett said. "It would good for you to shut your mouth and listen for once here." "Thank you Scarlett," Terence said and then turned back to face the class. "After noticing that almost all of your Earthly ones are Mew Mews we like to teach you some fighting techniques that you can use when you're in your terrestrial forms." "Cool," Kabale said. "Now we can kick ass even if we're terrestrial." "That's right Kabale," Scarlett said happy to see her student looking forward to causing mischief with the techniques they'll be teaching. "And you'll be training with your rival." Raf and Sulfus looked at each other and smiled. _This might by the one class I'm glad I'm not ditching_, Sulfus thought. **(A/N: Even though he gets to go and sit next to Raf in class, Sulfus is still called the worst in class and continues to ditch and cause mayhem in the class room.)** "Now get ready every one," Terence said. "You all need to be in your terrestrial form to touch your rival with the V.E.T.O. in place."

"Okay," the class said together. "Cox," Raf said. "Basilisk," Sulfus said. "Lightning," Uri said. "Aracno," Cabiria said. "Butterfly," Sweet said. "Nosferatu," Kabale said. "Lula," Miki said. "Croak," Gas said. "Trickster," Misha said. "Star," Gabe said. "Activate Metamorphosis!" After transforming into their terrestrial forms they were all wearing outfits suited for the mix martial arts. The girls were wearing sports bras and white short shorts **(A/N: The sport bras and shorts where the same color as their halos/ horns)**. Whereas the guys wore baggy shorts** (A/N: Their shorts are the same color as their halos/ horns.)** and gray loose muscle shirts; well, all but Sulfus, he was shirtless. When Raf saw this she quickly looked at the floor and blushed, as Sulfus just grinned at his lover's shyness. "Sulfus," Terence said, not at all amused by the fact that Sulfus was shirtless. "Put on a shirt, now." "It would be easier for me to move around without one on," Sulfus said calmly. _He really does_, Raf thought blushing. "Okay," Scarlett said. "Let's get training." "Okay," the group said.

_Meanwhile with Valerie and Chibi Chibi…_

"I wonder why I haven't seen Sulfus following me," Valerie wondered aloud. "He just found out that I got another job behind his back, and he's not following me? **(*light bulb moment*)** Raf! She has to involved somehow! Why else wouldn't he be following me so he could tempt me down his path?!" "Late! Late!" Chibi Chibi chanted. "Oh crap!" Valerie said breaking free of her thoughts. "You're right! Come Chibi Chibi, we need to hit it up to turbo speed!" After running too fast to be considered remotely normal, Valerie soon reached Tokyo's Metropolitan Police Department. "Sorry I'm late!" She called out once she reached the 10th floor. "About time you got here!" Valerie looked up to see an overweight man wearing a light brown bucket hat and light brown Sherlock Holmes like outfit. "I'm so sorry Inspector Armstrong," the mew leader said. "Sorry. Sorry." Chibi Chibi chanted. "You little robot pet is _so_ cute Holmes!" Valerie turned to see a female officer and female detective smiling at her. _I really need to get used to my fake name_, she thought as she smiled at the two women. _Honesty, I couldn't come up with a better fake name than Sheryl Lockette Holmes._

"Good morning Officer Bloom and Detective Baldwin," Valerie said happily. "Hey, it's Sherlock!" Valerie turned to see two men dressed in suits and one man in casual wear. "Don't pick on her Dangerfield," one of the men in a suit said to the other man in a suit. "I'm just saying hi to her Drake," Dangerfield said. "Cut it out you two," the casual man said. "Cut it out! Cut it out!" Chibi Chibi started. "Listen to Edmead, he's usually right!" The group let out a small laugh as Chibi Chibi perched himself on Edmead's head. "Let's move out every one!" Inspector Armstrong suddenly shouted. "We got a murder in an apartment in East Downtown Tokyo!" "On it sir!" They said in unison. "Holmes!" Armstrong suddenly said. "You're riding with me!" Once the Inspector was out Drake leaned in next to 'Holmes' and said, "the Inspector only let's those he truly trust to ride with him. You're so lucky, it's only your second case and you've already earned the Inspector Armstrong's trust." "Ya," she said weakly. I_ wonder how much of that trust will be lost when they find out all the secrets I'm hiding from them_, Valerie thought. _All of it, probably._

_Meanwhile with Raf and Sulfus…_

"Sulfus!" Raf cried, but no one heard her. Each pairing was sent to a private soundproof room so that they could practice without being disturbed. "This isn't the position for the martial arts we're learning!" Sulfus had Raf pinned to the floor with her legs spread open as both her hands where pinned to the side of her head. "I have a different kind of martial arts to teach you," Sulfus said as he leaned his head down and kissed Raf on her forehead. "Stay serious Sulfus!" Raf said sharply. "Terence and Scarlett will be coming to check on our progress soon!" "And they'll see how easily I've beaten, and dominated, you," Sulfus said grinning. "Now hush, and see what I have planned for you." "As much as I would love to find out what you have planned," Raf started, but cut herself off with a low groan that Sulfus caused by grinding against her core. The raven haired devil grin widen as he moved his hands so that he could hold Raf by her wrist with one hand. With his hand now freehand he stopped grinding against her and moved it in between Raf's legs. "Hey!" Raf cried. "Don't even Sulfus!" "Yes, and what would he not be doing?"

Both eternals looked up to see two angry Terence and Scarlett. "Get off Raf now Sulfus!" They shouted in unison. "Busted." The group **(*Sulfus got off Raf*)** turned to see the rest of the eternals smirking at the eternal lovers. "I know no apocalypse will happen because you're terrestrial," Gabe started. "But, Sulfus, can't you keep what you have in your pants," Misha said smirking. "Enough," Terence said. "It's time we teach you some other techniques." "Hai Terence-sensei," Miki said. "Huh?" Gas said confused. "Miki used the honorific for teacher or master," Scarlett explained. "The why did she say hi?" Kabale asked, never once lifting her glare at Raf. "Hai is Japanese for 'yes,'" Terence explained. "Cool," Raf said, impressed by her friends knowledge of another language.

"It's nice to see you interested in other languages," Terence told her. "Because you and Sulfus, for not training, will be learning Japanese for the rest of the class while everyone else continues training." "Yes Terence," Raf said more than a little sad that she and Sulfus wouldn't be rubbing against each other while training **(A/N: That's probably how you wound up like that)**. "Here is an English to Japanese dictionary," Scarlett said handing them a large book. "Study, and don't leave this room." "Fine," Sulfus said, not too upset because he still gets to be alone with Raf.

Once everyone was gone Raf said, "Don't even think about it." "Too late for that," Sulfus told her smirking. "Let's just study," Raf said rolling her eyes, but never once stopped smiling.

_Back with Valerie…_

"You've got to be kidding me," Detective Dangerfield said. "This isn't a murder, its suicide!" Before the group was a long brown haired woman hanging 6.096 meters off the ground hanging from the ceiling of a very spacious apartment. "Then how did she get up there?" Valerie questioned. "There's no higher level or a ladder. Also, there's nothing under her to show that carried herself up there." Turning to the group that found her (two men and one woman) Valerie continued, "That means that the either the murderer, or someone who cares about the victim (and doesn't want to believe that she took her life), forgot to put one there, or moved it." Everyone in the room said nothing just stared at her and blinked for a few seconds. _How can a teenager deduce that?_ They wondered sweat dropping. "Chibi Chibi," Valerie said suddenly. "Scan the room please." "Scanning, scanning," Chibi Chibi chanted. "Good thinking Holmes," Armstrong said. "Dangerfield! Drake! Edmead! Take the witness statements; and Baldwin and Bloom, go with Holmes to check the evidence Holmes' robot pet gets." "Yes sir!" The group said.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" Chibi Chibi suddenly chanted loudly. **(A/N: Valerie taught Chibi Chibi to call her Sherlock when with the cops and Valerie with Team Mew Mew.)** "I found something! I found something!" "That was fast," Officer Bloom said. "Chibi Chibi is the best when it comes to finding something," Valerie said. "Look! Look!" Chibi Chibi said as he flew a corner near a window. "It's a piece of rope," Detective Baldwin said. "If the victim was hanging in the center of the room, what's a piece of rope doing here?" "I'm telling you I wasn't here!" The girls, and Chibi Chibi, turned to see an angry short man glaring at Detective Edmead** (A/N: Who was a whole head taller than him)**. "I still need to ask sir," Edmead said calmly. "Bull!" The short man shouted. "If I was here I would've killed the bastard who did this to Libi!" "Who?" Bloom asked. "Libi Andrews," Valerie said. "That's the victim's name. Kevin Andrews, the man Edmead is talking to, is her husband. The woman Drake is talking to is Ai Burd, friend of the victim. And the last one is Phocas Booth, friend of the victim's husband." "Cool it Kev," Mr. Booth said. "Don't tell me what to do!" Mr. Andrews shouted. "Today's our anniversary! If I had bought her gift before I would have been here with her!"

"Wait," Valerie said. "You where shopping?" "Ya," Mr. Andrews said. "So?" "Can I see it?" She asked. "My wife just died you little brat!" He shouted grabbing Valerie by the neck. "And you want to know what I bought!?" "No!" She shouted before the others could jump in and attack Mr. Andrews. "I want to confirm your alibi!" "Oh," he said letting her go. This, however, only cause Valerie to fall on her butt, and coughing. "Sheryl!" Bloom shouted. "Are you okay!?" "I-I'm fine," Valerie said. "Calm down!" Drake shouted. "I know you're upset, but we're working to find out what happened to your wife!" "Fine," Mr. Andrews said.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"ALL of them have clean alibis!" Armstrong shouted. "How?!" "Mr. Andrews was shopping to get his wife a last minute anniversary gift," Edmead said. "He has a recite." "Mr. Booth was with the victim's husband helping find a gift," Dangerfield said. "Mr. Andrews confirms it." "And Ms. Burd was at work until coming over because she received a call from the victim," Drake said. "And she has a lot of eye witnesses to back up her story." "How can all of them have an alibi?" Bloom wondered aloud. "To get away with murder you need to do one of three things to cover your tracks," Valerie said suddenly. "Manipulate the time of death, get someone to lie for you, or go out of your way to have an alibi." "The time of death was confirmed via rigor mortis," Baldwin said. "Due to the stiffness of body, it was determined that the victim was dead for at least three hours." "The victim's husband left the apartment at 6 o'clock," Drake said. "And met up with Mr. Booth at 8 o'clock. We arrived at 11:30, a half hour after the victim was found and confirmed dead."

_How can all three of them have alibis?_ Valerie thought. _There has to be some kind of trick to it._** (*sigh*)**_Okay, let's review the facts. Victim hanging about 6 meters off the ground, rope next to the window, and the time of death. 9 o'clock. The husband would be the best choice. He's clearly violent; I can still feel his hand on my neck._** (*sweat drop*)**_But he was with Mr. Booth at the time of death._** (*light bulb*)** "The temperature of the room!" She suddenly cried. "Epp!" Bloom cried as she jumped at 'Sherlock's' outburst. "What was that for?!" "Tell ya later," 'Sherlock' replied. "Chibi Chibi! What was the temperature in the room when the body was found!?" "Checking! Checking!" Chibi Chibi said. "Ding! Ding! The temperature was 37.7778 degrees Celsius." "What?!" The group of investigators cried.

"That explains it," Baldwin said. "Why the victim was so stiff; the temperature in the room was hotter than normal!" "That did it," Armstrong said. "That's how time of death was altered." "But that means," Drake said eyeing the suspects, who heard the whole thing. "None of their alibis matter. Any of them could have done this!" "Not true," Valerie said. "Huh?" The investigators said. "Ms. Burd was at work all day," she reminded them. "So she was nowhere near this apartment during time of death. Furthermore, only someone with a key to this apartment could pull off the temperature trick." "Leave it our personal Sherlock Holmes to deduce that," Dangerfield said grinning. "She's smart!" Chibi Chibi called out. "She's perfect! She's better than you! **(*flying over Dangerfield's head*)** She too good for you!" "Hey!" Dangerfield shouted trying to catch Chibi Chibi. "Take that back!" "Which ones?" Bloom asks. "He said four things, but which one are you ashamed of?"

"Not the time or place guys," 'Sherlock' said, not at all amused by what's happing. "We still need to find out what happened, and I have to go to my other job at 3." "Right," Dangerfield said not looking at her, blushing like hell. "Okay," Baldwin said, getting everyone back on the case at hand. "Who has a key to this apartment?" "All of us do," Ms. Burd said. "We had all ours today because someone has been breaking into the apartment and Libi wanted to change the code." "Wait," Valerie said suddenly, voice filled with so much darkness that it made the hairs on the back of everyone's neck stand on end. "Someone was breaking into the apartment lately, and you didn't tell us!?" "We didn't think it was relevant," Mr. Andrews said trembling at the girl see just man handled earlier. "Nothing should be withheld in a murder investigation," she said darkly. "We must look at _everything_." All occupants of the apartment paled as if a part of them just died. _She's terrifying_, they all thought.

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" Everyone looked up to see Chibi Chibi flying around like crazy. "I found fingerprints! I found fingerprints!" The little black puffball chanted. "Really!?" Valerie said happily, her eyes lighting up with an almost holy light. _Creepy_, they all thought. _Total personality switch._ "Can you scan the hands of our two suspects?" She asked ignoring the stares she was getting from the others in the room. "Scanning, scanning," Chibi Chibi chanted as a light shot out of his eye and over the hands of the two men. "Scanning done! Match for the fingerprints are for Phocas Booth!" "Phocas!" All of them cried shocked. "Wait a minute," Mr. Booth said stepping back. "Where were the fingerprints found?! How do I know you're not just pinning the blame on me?!" "You fingerprints where…" Chibi Chibi started. "On the body?" Dangerfield asked. "No," Chibi Chibi said. "On the rope next to the window?" Bloom asked. "No," Chibi Chibi said. "On the…" Edmead started. "Shut it." The group turned to see Valerie surrounded by another massive dark energy. "Shut it," she said again. "If you want to find out, and solve this case, shut it." "Y-yes ma'am," they all said sweat dropping.

"Now," Valerie continued. "Where were the fingerprints, Chibi Chibi?" "In the trash!" Chibi Chibi said happily. "Huh?" All of them said. "Let me see," Valerie said putting plastic gloves. As she walked up to the trash bin tension filled the room. "Huh?" She said looking into the bin. "Reaching in, she pulled out a single plastic glove. "Chibi Chibi," Valerie said hold up the glove. "Check to see if any of the rope fibers are on the glove." "Scanning, scanning," Chibi Chibi chanted. "Ding! Ding! Fibers from the rope used to hang the victim are on the rope!" "But I was with Kev during the time of death!" He shouted. "And how could he hang her almost 6 meters in the air!?" "The time of death was altered remember," Valerie told him. "And for hanging Ms. Andrews, a trick was used." "A trick?" Dangerfield questioned, not believing what he just heard. "What kind of trick?" "A simple trick," the raven haired mew started. "If you have access to the apartment, rope, and an open window." "A window?" Ms. Burd asked. "Yes," the raven haired mew said. "By tying one end of the rope around the neck of the victim, and the other to the open window. By using leverage from the widow you could raise a body into the air and create a fake suicide." "But you don't even know time of death!" Mr. Booth shouted defensively.

"Sir!" Everyone turned around to see an officer running over to Inspector Armstrong. "The time of death has been confirmed as 8:30!" The officer reported. "And where you at that time?" Baldwin asked. Mr. Booth said nothing for a while, but then said, "Here. Killing Libi." The room fell silent as Mr. Booth was hand cuffed and willing walked out of the apartment. "Why?" Mr. Andrews asked. "Why Libi?" "Because," Mr. Booth muttered. "She chose you," he finished in a soft whisper. _Huh?_ Valerie thought as he passed by her. "A monster was born today," she finally said as Mr. Booth was placed in the back of Bloom's the portal car. "By the hands of a killer that can enter the souls of any man, woman, and child. **(*sigh*)** And this killer's name… is love." The wind blew through Valerie's hair, as the sun became clouded by the storm brewing in now dark sky.

_Back with Raf and Sulfus…_

"Sulfus!" Raf screamed. "We are supposed to be studying!" "The book is a waste of time," Sulfus said, pushing Raf's back to the floor. "I have something else to study, and it's _much_ more interesting." With Raf's hands held with one hand, Sulfus used his other hand to pull down Raf's shorts. "Sulfus!" the blonde angel cried blushing. "I'm really glad these rooms are sound proof," Sulfus said ripping away her panties with his teeth. "What are you doing?!" She cried. "Making you more open to me," the raven haired devil said grinning.

"Wait!" Raf cried suddenly. "You don't want to?" Sulfus asked his voice husky from lust. "Of' course I do," she said. Then, with a grin, she added, "but I have a better idea." "Oh," Sulfus said raising an eyebrow. "And that would be?" "We practice our Japanese together," Raf started. "But (she said this before Sulfus could cut in), for every word we pronounce wrong, we have to take off a piece of our clothing." "I love it," the raven haired devil said grinning ear to ear.

After sitting back up (and getting her clothes back on) Raf said, "I'll say a word or phrase in English, and you say it in Japanese, and vice versa." "Got it," Sulfus said already mentally undressing Raf. "Okay," the blonde angle sighed. "'I understand.'" "Easy," Sulfus grinned. "'Watashi wa rikai.'" "That's right," Raf said a little amazed. "My turn," Sulfus said grinning. "'You're perfect.'" "Thanks," Raf said blushing. "It's 'Anata wa kanpekida.'" "Correct," Sulfus said. "But I was saying it just for you." "C-cut it out Sulfus!" Raf said blushing. "Your next one is 'pure darkness.'" "Just what I'm best at," Sulfus said. "'Junsuinai yame.'" "You said it wrong," Raf said smiling. "It's 'Junsuina yami.' Not 'Junsuinai yame.'" "Fine," Sulfus said as he took off his shorts. "I kind of wish now you wore a shirt," Raf said. "And I'm glad I didn't," Sulfus said with a grin.

"Next word," Raf said. "Okay," Sulfus said. "'I'll never let you go.'" "I know that," Raf said smiling. "'Watashi wa anata tebanasu koto wa kesshite arimasen.'" "You forgot an 'o,'" Sulfus told her. "Oh ya," Raf said blushing as she took off her shorts. "Next is 'you belong with me,'" Raf said. "I know I do," the devil said grinning. "It's 'Anata wa watashi to issho ni zokusuru.'" "T-that's right," Raf said, feeling uncomfortable as Sulfus moved himself closer to her. "'I'll always be with you,'" Sulfus said. "R-really," Raf muttered out. She was quickly becoming lost in Sulfus' amber eyes. "Say it," Sulfus whispered into her ear. "'W-watashi wa itsumo anata to issho ni naru,'" Raf said with a shaky voice. "Good girl," he said giving her ear a quick lick.

The blond angle let loose a soft moan at her lover's actions. "It's my turn," Sulfus said as he pinned Raf to the ground. "'I'm ready,'" Raf said, her breathing becoming more harsh and quick. "' Watashi wa junbi ga dekite," Sulfus said. "'Let me inside you.'" "'Purīzufakkumī!1'" Raf practicality screamed as she clung to Sulfus filling the gap between them. "Close enough," Sulfus said as he ripped off Raf's sports bra and underwear. After taking in the beauty of Raf's body, Sulfus all but ripped off his boxers and readied himself to enter her wonderful core. And then he stopped.

Raf stared at her love completely shocked. _Why did he stop? Whydidhestop!? He's the one who wanted this! Okay, I wanted it too, but still!_ "Sorry," the dark haired devil said. _Huh?_ Raf thought. "But," he continued. "Anata wa watashi no mono.2" Before Raf could even try to remember what that meant, Sulfus plunged himself into her. Raf gasped at his action. It was hard and rough… and so, so right! Sulfus didn't miss her gasp. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, voice coated with worry. "No," Raf said blissfully. "Please, continue."

Sulfus grinned at this. "I'm not going to stop," he whispered into her ear as he began to trust into her, causing her to moan in pure pleasure. "Until I have you screaming my name." "Not before I make you," Raf gasped, trying so hard to just speak. "Scream my name." "We'll see about that," he said before gripping her left breast with his hand, and sucking on her other tenderly. Raf screamed again. _I_, she thought. _I won't let him beat me!_**(A/N: Remember, angles and devils are constantly fighting in the Challenge room.)**

Raf plans, however, were instantly crushed when Sulfus hit that one spot in her that always drives her off the edge. Valerie had once showed her a book she had bought so that she could understand guys better, but was doped into buying a sex book. They had both wound up reading it together (both blushing like hell the entire time), and found that every girl has a certain spot in them that always throws them off that peak of pleasure. Sulfus always knows where that spot is every time they do it. That's how Raf knows they're making love, and not just having meaningless sex.

Still, even after him hitting that spot over and over again, Raf didn't give up. _I-I won't lose_, she thought fiercely. _Just because he continuously hits the one spot that make me want to scream in pure pleasure and kisses my breast and neck_ (his mouth left her breast and moved to neck_) and does wonderful things to me with just a simple touch of his hand… okay, there's a lot of good reasons, but I'm still not giving up!_ Raf had no idea Sulfus was thinking the very same thing. The young devil was finding it hard to keep himself quite. _I will not lose!_ He thought determined. _No matter how hot it would be to see Raf dominate me! I'm always the one on top!_

"You're," Sulfus muttered breathing down her neck. "Too stubborn for your own good." "W-would you like me more if I wasn't?" The blonde angle said worried. "No way," he whispered harshly into her ear. "I hate girls like that; I love the ones with self-respect." _I love seeing her try so hard to win this sexual battle against me_, he thought grinning. _Even though we both know who will come out victorious in the end._ Raf knew that she'd lose, but that wasn't going to stop her from fighting back. When Sulfus pulled out of her, out of pure desperation, she grabbed his hard member before he could enter her again. _Huh?_ Sulfus thought, but not missing Raf blush as she held his dick. "I," she started as she pumped her hand over his member. "I'll show you I'm more unexpected then you think."

The raven haired devil let loose a small groan, as Raf's thin fingers pumped over him. _So close!_ He thought. _But, I won't lose!_ "Like I said," Sulfus whispered as he grabbed her hands. "You're too stubborn for your own good." "Huh?" Raf said as her confident smile replaced as confusion took its place on her face. "I already told you," the raven haired devil went on. "I'm not going to stop, until I have you screaming my name." With that, he pinned Raf hands to the ground on both sides of her head, and continued to thrust into her slick core. _Dammit_, he thought. _She's more wet and tight then before!_

"Sulfus!" Raf screamed. "I- I can't hold on much longer!" Just as she said that, Sulfus hit that one special spot again and her orgasm crashed down on her from all sides. The trigger of her orgasm sent Sulfus flying over the deep end. "Raf!" He screamed as he too came down from his peak. "H-hey Sulfus," Raf gasped as Sulfus came down from his pleasurable high. "Yes," he said smiling down at his lover. "Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu3," she whispered into his ear before going into an easy sleep. Confused, Sulfus flipped through the book they were given. Upon seeing the word's meaning, he smiled. Leaning in, Sulfus kissed Raf on her forehead and whispered, "I love you." Then, he to, fell into an easy sleep.

_At 3:30…_

"Sorry I'm late!" Valerie cried as she ran into the café. "We can see you're late," Elliot said sipping his tea as he leaned against a wall. "And as punishment, you'll be going shopping. Alone. That means without any help from your guardians." "Where are they anyway?" Valerie asked. "Cleaning the balcony," Terence said. "They seem be getting alone better." "I can think of someone who mustn't be happy with that," the mew leader said. "Ya," Scarlett said pointing at Kabale who was sulking in the corner. "I almost feel bad for her," Valerie said. On glare made her say, "I said almost." "Here," Wesley said handing the bunny kitty a small shoulder bag. "Inside are the list and money needed to buy them, and sorry to make you do this alone. However, we need all the help we can get here, and with Chibi Chibi you might be able to find another mew mew." "Okay," the raven haired mew said smiling at him. "And thanks." "Get changed," Elliot said. "You'll be working as soon as you get back." "Fine," she said as she walked to the dressing rooms.

Unknown to her that a certain devil was following her. _I wonder how heavy all that stuff will be_, Valerie thought. Suddenly the lights went out and she felt a tap on her shoulder, the raven haired mew turn to face a lit up red demon face! Valerie let out a scream and fell to the floor shaking; her bunny ears and cat tail came out. "Valerie!" Raf, upon hearing Valerie's scream, ran into the dressing room, and screamed when saw the demon face. Backing up the blonde bumped into Sulfus, who followed Raf when they heard the scream. Turning on the lights he revealed the demon to be Kabale. The said Kabale was holding a flashlight and the demon face as she laughed on the floor at Raf and Valerie's reactions from her prank. "Not funny Kabale," Raf said as she clung to Sulfus (who was now happy at Kabale's prank). "What's wrong!?"

The four turned to see the other eternals, mew mews, and humans standing behind Raf and Sulfus. "Uh…" Bridget said. "Why is Valerie's mew ears and tail out?" "Huh?" Valerie said as she looked up and behind her. "Why are they out?!" She shouted freaking out that her mew features where appearing in her human form. "That happen to me when I had the DNA of the Iriomote wild cat," Zoey said. "Every time my heart raced, my mew ears and tail would pop out. And whenever I was kissed I turned into a cat." "That sucks," Cabiria said sweat dropping. "Wait," Valerie said cutting in. "Does this mean that'll happen to me?!" "We have no idea," Elliot said. "Simply because you don't just have the DNA of an Iriomote wild cat, but the DNA of the Amami Rabbit too. So we have no idea what will happen to you, or if you'll have the same side effects as Zoey did." "Just great," the raven haired mew grumbled. "By the way," Misha said. "Cute black lace bra." Valerie suddenly remembered that she was taking off her shirt when Kabale scared her, so she was shirtless in front of all the guys! "Get out!" She shouted blushing as she pushed Kabale out of the room and slammed the door. "What?!" Misha said loudly enough for Valerie to hear her from inside the room. "I said it was cute!" "So not why I did that!" Valerie shouted back.

Once dressed, Valerie walked through the streets of Tokyo. _At least my ears and tail are gone_, she thought relieved. "Hey." Valerie turned around when a hand grabbed her, only to see a man she's never seen before. "How about we have some fun sweetheart?" He asked grinning. _Ew_, the bunny kitty thought as the foul smelling man stepped closer to her. _I wouldn't be caught public are private with this loser!_ Instead of saying that she just smiled and replied, "I'd love to." Valerie's expression turned dark as she grabbed the man by his collar and flipped him over her shoulder and onto the ground. The mew leader walked away as the man was left in a crater twitching.

_10 Minutes Later…_

"Agh," Valerie whined. "How did Elliot expect me to carry all this alone!? This stuff is heavy, and it's so hot!" "Hot! Hot!" Chibi Chibi chanted. "It's 35 degrees Celsius! Hot!" "What?!" Valerie said. "This is torcher!" When she looked up from her pity party she saw a vacant bench under a larger tree. "Elliot did say that I had to work once I get back. So it won't matter if I take a little break." "Break time! Break time!" Chibi Chibi chanted as he flew around Valerie head. After setting the bags next to her Valerie sat down. _Aw_, she thought smiling as the wind blew gently. _This feels wonderful._ Chibi Chibi decided to set himself on her lap and take a nap to. Neither of them knew how long they had been like that, but they got a rude awakening from a crowd forming in front of them.

**(*yawn*)** "How long have we been out?" Valerie asked rubbing her eyes. "It's 4 o'clock!" Chibi Chibi reported. "So we napped for 20 minutes," Valerie said yawning again. "Hey! Hey!" Valerie jumped when a blonde haired little girl jump in front of her. "About time you woke up! Na no da!" She went on. "You've been a sleep since I got here! I wanted to show you and you cool friend my tricks! Look! Look!" With that she back flipped onto a ball and began jiggling on it as she moved, while on the ball, around in a circle. "Amazing," Valerie said clapping. "You're really good!" "She great! She great!" Chibi Chibi chanted as he flew around Valerie head. "Thanks," she said getting off the ball. "I'm Kiki Benjamin, acrobatextraordinaire! **(*lifts up a bowl*)** Tips please! Na no da!" "Okay," Valerie said laughing. "Here ya go." "Thanks!" Kiki said looking at the twenty the raven haired mew put in.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Chibi Chibi chanted. "You're needed at the café! You're needed at the café!" "That's why you're wearing that pretty outfit!" Kiki said happily. "Na no da!" "By the way," the raven haired mew started. "What does 'na no da' mean?" "It means 'it is that,'" Kiki said happily. "Na no da!" "Hey," Valerie said smiling. "When you're done here come over to Café A la Mode! I'll give you my super specialstrawberry tart!" "Yippy!" Kiki cheered. "Bye Kiki!" Valerie called back as she and Chibi Chibi ran off in the direction of the café. Miki and Gas were watching the whole thing from above, and while the overweight devil glared at the new mew's kindness the blue haired angle was smiling proudly at her friend's Earthly One. "No one is that nice," Gas huffed. "Valerie always has a way of proving you devils wrong," Miki said smiling.

_10 Minutes Later…_

"I'm back!" Valerie called out as she and Chibi Chibi burst into the café. "About time," Kabale said. "We need help!" Valerie sweat dropped at the scene she was seeing. Mew Mews, eternals in terrestrial form, and humans running around trying to get everyone's order. "Take that stuff to the kitchen and help Wesley!" Elliot called out as he ran off to give a group of girls there order. "O-on it!" The raven haired mew said as she ran off into the kitchen. "Valerie!" The usually calm Wesley cried as he ran up to her flustered. "Help me!" "I'm on it!" Valerie said as she grabbed an order form. "Two Jasmine teas, one order of peach cookies, and one slice of cookies and cream cheese cake!" Grabbing a tray, two plates, and two tea cups Valerie set the plates and cups on the tray as she went to get the order.

_4 Hours Later…_

"Finally," Scarlett sighed as she slumped onto a chair. "It's over." "That was our toughest work day ever," Zoey said as she and Mark sat on the waiting couch and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Even with 15 people working today it was still hard." "Hey Valerie," Raf said as she saw her Earthly one walk over to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" "I have something to get for someone I met today," she said as she walked into the kitchen. "Who?" Sulfus asked as the doors to the café burst open. The group turned to see Kiki standing at gasping for air. "Big sis!" She shouted as she ran into the café.

"Kiki!" Valerie shouted shocked as she ran out of the kitchen. "What's wrong!?" "Stop thief!" The group looked up to see two police officers out of breath at the front doors. Kiki hid behind Valerie as the mew leader looked at the officers as if they were fools. "Thief?" She asked. "Does she look like a thief?" As she said this, a tall (hot) man with midnight black hair shouted, "she stole my wallet!" _Hot_, Valerie thought blushing. _But stupid._ "And your proof?" She asked, trying not to be distracted by his hotness. "This guy caught her red handed!" Stepping aside he showed a stuck up looking (but still hot) guy with blonde hair grinning like fool. "Who's he?" Raf asked, not liking him at all. "My name's Trevor beautiful," the blonde said as he walked over to Raf with a cocky grin practically plastered on his face. _He even tries to kiss her/ me I'll kill/ destroy/ slap him_, Sulfus, Valerie, and Raf thought darkly. **(A/N: I think you know who's saying what. ****)**

"And what other proof do you have against her?" Sweet asked. "A witness testimony is all that's needed sweetness," Trevor said smiling at her, but never once leaving Raf's side. "Do not call me that," Sweet said turning her face away from his. "You and Kiki perform in the same area right?" Valerie asked. "Yeah," the blonde jerk said. "So?" "Kiki's been getting a much larger audience than you," she went on. "So wouldn't you do anything it takes to stop her from performing?" Trevor froze as she said this, but recovered fast. "So what if that's true," he said "I couldn't have framed her. I was performing at the time." "Oh really?" Valerie asked. "Huh?" He said. "You said you witnessed her taking his **(*points at the hot raven haired man*)** wallet," Valerie said. "If you were performing at the time, like you say, then how could you be the witness to her supposed theft?"

Before Trevor could answer someone shouted, "About time you stopped!" Everyone turn to see Miki in her terrestrial from dressed in a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers huffing and puffing as she stood next to the officers. "I've been trying to catch up to you for a while now," she said. "Why?" One of the officers asked. "Because that guy **(*points at Trevor*)** was trying to frame her **(*points at Kiki*)** for stealing!" Miki said loudly. _All right Miki!_ The angles thought happily. "And you're proof?" the other officer asked. "I saw him!" "That's not proof," Trevor said crossing his arms. "Weren't you the one who said 'A witness testimony is all that's needed'?" Bridget asked. _That's telling 'em Bridget!_ Valerie, Corina, Uri, and Cabiria thought.

"I, uh," Trevor started shocked. "I think we need to have a talk," one of the officers said smiling. "At the station," the other officer said holding hand cuffs. The blonde jerk walked away quietly as the officers were shocked that a teenager had solved the case when they were about to arrest an innocent girl. "I'm sorry about all this," the hot raven haired guy said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm Ren Tsuruga. If there's a way for me to really apologize…" "You could say yes," Sulfus said grinning looking at his Earthly one. "To going on a date with her **(*points at Valerie*)**." Valerie blushed at Sulfus' request. _I can't date!_ She thought blushing. _I mean, he's hot, I mean, __really__ hot, but… _**(*blush goes away*)**_ If I date now I'll really let those feelings grew. Like with them _**(*looking at her new found friends*)**_._

"I'd be honored," Mr. Tsuruga said smiling. "But, only if she asks me." _He's __so__ cool_, Valerie thought unconsciously letting loose a soft sigh. "I-I'd like to go," she started fidgeting as she said this. "Out with y-you." She finished blushing. _She's so cute_, Mr. Tsuruga thought smiling. "I'd enjoy that," he said. Valerie fidgeted and blushed as Mr. Tsuruga smiled at her shyness. You could practically see the cutesy flowery lovey dovey back round. "If you don't stop soon I'm going to puke," Kabale said ruining the moment. As Valerie continued to blush the rest of the people present sent a death glare at Kabale.

"When can I see you?" Mr. Tsuruga asked turning away from the short haired devil. "How's Thursday?" The raven haired mew asked shyly. "Sounds great," Mr. Tsuruga said smiling at her. "I never really introduced myself," Valerie said blushing. "My name's Valerie. I'm looking forward to our…" "Date," The devil girls interrupted, laughing as Valerie's bush deepened. "I am too," Mr. Tsuruga said. Without warning, Mr. Tsuruga leaned in and kissed the raven haired mew gently on her cheek. Valerie's face turn bright red, as her knees almost gave way. "Wow!" Kiki suddenly shouted. "A real live kiss! Na no da!" Valerie's blush deepened as Kiki bounced around her and Mr. Tsuruga. Mr. Tsuruga laughed at Valerie's shyness, but secretly hoped that they could have a better kiss someday. "I'll see you then Valerie," Mr. Tsuruga said walking out.

Once he left Valerie fell to ground and sighed. "Are you okay?" Sweet asked looking at Valerie's red face. "My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to explode," the raven haired mew said with another sigh. "Wow," Cabiria said. "And here I thought you, of all people, would never find a boyfriend." "He's not my boyfriend!" Valerie snapped. "Yet," Scarlett teased, causing Valerie to blush again. "Stop teasing her," Raf said defending her Earthly one. "Fine," the devil girls all said rolling their eyes. They knew that Sulfus would just defend Raf in the end.

"Oh yeah Kiki," Valerie said getting the attention off herself. "I have the strawberry tart I promised you in the kitchen." "Yippy!" Kiki cheered as Valerie took her hand and led her there. "How did you and Gas decide what to do so quickly?" Terence asked once Valerie and Kiki where in the kitchen. "We settled it by rock-paper-scissors," Miki answered. "I still can't believe I lost," Gas said hovering next to his friends. "Rock-paper-scissors is all about luck," Bridget said. "Wow!"

The group jumped after hearing Kiki's voice. "How are you flying!?" She asked bouncing around Gas now. "You wings look so real!" She went on excitedly. "And so do your horns! Na no da!" "Kiki," Valerie said shocked. "You can see him?" "Sure!" She said happily. "Can't you?" "Well ya," Valerie said. "But _normal_ people can't see him." "Oh really?" Kiki said crossing her arms. "Why's that?" "Because," Valerie started. "Because, like you, they're not human anymore."

Everyone looked up to see Kish floating in the sky! "What do you want Kish!" Zoey demanded. "To fulfill my mission," Kish said darkly. "By destroying all the Mew Mews!" With that said Kish brought out his Zanbatou and lunged at the group! "Corina!" Valerie shouted getting out her mew pendent. "Bridget! Let's do it!" "Got it!" Bridget and Corina said as they got out there mew pendants. "Mew Mew Strawberry/ Mint/ Lettuce Mewtamorphosis!" They shouted together as black, blue and green light surrounded them; quickly turning them into their Mew forms. "Strawberry Blade!" Valerie called out her sakaba. "Mint Arrow!" Corina shouted as her weapon appeared. "Lettuce Castanets!" Bridget cried as her castanets appeared in her hands. "Feel our combination attack!" Valerie shouted raising her blade. "Ribbon Strawberry Check/ Mint Echo/ Lettuce Rush!" The three called out as the Mint Echo got a major boost from the Strawberry Check with the Lettuce Rush surrounding it. "You barely survived when it was just me and Mew Lettuce!" Corina told him. **(A/N: I'm having them call each other by their Japanese mew names when fighting.)** "You're done for with Mew Strawberry's attack added in!"

Kish tried his best to hold off the attack, but was quickly over powered by the mews combined attack. "This isn't over!" Kish shouted as he lifted his hand, revealing a soul. "I've been soul hunting since the last time we've seen each other! Now feel the power of this soul!" After getting out his jelly fish thing, the soul glowed and became a lizard with maracas. "Samba!" It shouted. "A giant lizard?" Raf said sweat dropping. "That says 'Samba'?" Sulfus questioned also sweat dropping. "I hate lizards!" Zoey screamed clinging to Mark. "Until next time Mew Mews!" Kish shouted as he began to go through his portal. "I don't think so!" Valerie shouted as she leaped up and struck him on the head, causing him to fall face first into the ground. _Ouch_, the others thought sweat dropping.

"You're not going anywhere!" She went on. "Then," Kish said getting up. "I'll give my kirema anima some back up!" Raising his hands more of his jelly fish things appeared and shot out in multiple directions. "My parasites will go into all the nearby animals and turn them into kirema animas!" Kish announced. "Try and beat them now fake kitty." "Who's a 'fake kitty"!?" Valerie shouted striking his gut with her blade. "You stupid pointy eared freak show!" "'Pointy eared freak show'!" Kish shouted getting up. "If you wanna fight then let's do it with our blades!" "Fine with me," Valerie said taking a fighting stance as Kish brought back his weapon. "We'll help take down the other kirema animas!" Raf called out. Turning to the other eternal she shouted, "Come on! Cox!" "Basilisk!" Sulfus shouted. "Lightning!" Uri cried. "Aracno!" Cabiria called out. "Butterfly!" Sweet cried. "Nosferatu!" Kabale shouted. "Lula!" Miki cried. "Trickster!" Misha called out. "Star!" Gabe shouted. "Trouble!" Scarlett shouted. "Courage!" Terence called out. "Activate Inverse Metamorphosis!"

With all the eternals as transformed, the humans held Kiki back before she could jump into the fight. Raf and Sulfus flew to the lizard kirema anima, while the others went for the incomingkirema animas."Inflame!" Raf shouted as balls of blue fire hit the lizard kirema anima, but didn't defeat it. "Let me finish it!" Sulfus shouted flying next to his love. "Fire Fly!" Balls of fire hit the lizard kirema anima, but like Raf's attack didn't destroy it. "It's too strong for us!" Raf cried. "What should we do?!" "Get help." Raf and Sulfus turn to see Sweet and Kabale behind them. "We need a plan," Sweet said. "Why not just attack it?" Kabale asked. "Our attacks are best close range, but Raf and Sulfus' are better far away," Sweet told her. "Then me and Raf will combine our attacks while you two distract that thing," Sulfus said. "Got it," the girls said. "Double Fly!" Kabale shouted as she made doubles of Sweet. "Time to paralyze it!" Sweet cheered. "Sound Fly!" Pink music notes shot out of the multiple Sweets' wings attacking the lizard kirema anima and paralyzing it in the process. "Nice one Sweet," Raf said. "Now it's our turn, Inflame!" "Iron Fly!" Sulfus shouted, merging his attack with Raf's. This lead to the destruction of the lizard kirema anima. "Samba!" it shouted in pain. "It's gone!" Sweet cheered. "Now we have to help the others!" Kabale reminded her.

"Look out, na no da!" Kabale felt someone push her, turning around she saw Kiki behind her getting captured by an elephant kirema anima! "Kiki!" Miki shouted flying to save her Earthly one. Only to see her slammed to the ground!

_Meanwhile in the Fight with Valerie and Kish…_

"Let's see you beat me!" Kish shouted as he lunged to the raven haired mew. As he swiped his weapon, all that was before him was a lot of dust. "Your Zanbatou is over sized," Valerie's voice said. Kish turned his head to see Valerie standing on the edge of his Zanbatou. "Because of that its number of techniques are low. Making it easy topredict your next move, and dodge. Even with your speed, moving this kind of weapon is hard. So you're slowed." "But I'm smarter than you!" Kish declared as he pulled back on his Zanbatou, thinking Valerie would fall. However, this mew was smarter than the last mew leader **(A/N: No offence to Zoey/ Ichigo fans) **and flipped back landinggracefully on her feet.

"Like I said," Valerie remarked taking a fighting stance. "The number of techniques you can use are low, making it easy topredict your next move, and adjust my strategy accordingly." After that, Valerie lunged at Kish with remarkable speed and struck him in the gut. Kish had to do a double take from the impact, but Mew Strawberry's drop kick to the back of his head caused the dark green haired alien to fall onto his knees. "You have to fight this Kish!" Valerie shouted, grabbing him by his collar. "You've got to fight! Zoey told me about you! How you may have been a flirtatious jerk that tried to destroy her relationship with Mark, but she still knows you care about her! **(*leaning to his ear, whispering now*)** Just like she cares about you." Kish's eyes widened and in that instant he broke the chains that bound him to go against his free will. "Z-Zoey," he muttered.

Valerie raised her head smiling. "Your back!" She sighed happily. "I-I di-didn't even know what I was doing," Kish managed to say as the raven haired mew helped him up."That's okay," Valerie said putting his arm over her shoulder. "You where under that 'Castella' lady's mind control." "And he was a lot stronger than the other fools." Valerie and Kish looked up to see a girl with short silver hair, orange-red eyes, and pale skin wearing a blue-gray short ninja uniform-like dress with a light blue ribbon/ sash around her waist, a solid **(A/N: That means no design on it.)** dark blue bandana around her neck, blue-gray gloves that go half way up her arm with a dark blue ribbon around them each, super light gray (almost white) loose knee high socks with a dark blue ribbon that tie up to just below her knees, a dark blue ribbon around her left upper arm andright upper thigh, as while as a Japanese blade hanging on her left hip. Her pointed ears barely shown from her silver hair. "Castella I presume," Valerie said gripping her sakaba.

"Nice to meet you," Castella said with a dark smile. "Mew mew." "Why are you here?" Valerie asked as she leveled her blade into a defensive position. "I came to get back what's mine," the silver hair girl said simply. Without a second later she was face to face with Valerie. "Huh?" Valerie barely managed to say as Castella struck her gut with the base of her blade. **(A/N: The end of the sword's handle.)** Hard. This caused the raven haired mew to violently cough out blood. Valerie didn't even have a time to do a double take when Castella released her blade, revealing it to be a katana,fromits confines and slashed the mew leader from her right hip to her left shoulder. The raven haired mew became paralyzed with shock, confusion, and fear. _H-how_?Valerie thought as her world began to grow dark. _I-I never lost before._**(*looks at Castella as she walks up to Kish*)**_W-who, no, __what__, is she?_ With that last thought Valerie's world went black. Just as she did Castella pulled an aqua blue gem out from behind her bandana and held it in front of Kish. "The Mew Mews are your enemies," the silver haired girl said as Kish's eye turned blank. "The only ones you can trust are your kind." With that she and Kish went through a portal and vanished from sight.

_Back with the Others…_

"Kiki!" Miki cried as her Earthly one was about to be crushed by the elephant kirema anima's foot! "Don't you dare! Ice!" Miki slammed her hand onto the ground and ice began to cover the ground. This froze the elephant kirema anima in place before it could hurt Kiki. "Thanks! Na no da!" Kiki said happily. "We have to stop them!" Uri shouted, getting every ones attention. "How!?" Cabiria shouted back, as she dodged one attack. "They're everywhere! We can't get them all!" Mini Mew suddenly appeared before Kiki. "What's this, na no da?" She asked confused. Suddenly, Mini Mew opened his mouth to have a small golden pendent with a yellow-orange design on it. Kiki's first thought was to kiss the pendent and call out, "Mew Mew Pudding Mewtamorphosis!" A yellow-orange light surrounded Kiki and once the light faded Kiki appeared in her mew form! "Wow!" Kiki said happily. "Now I have ears and a tail too! Na no da!" "Kiki's a Mew Mew!" The group cried shocked.

A loud crash brought their attention back to the fight. "Leave it to me! Na no da!" Kiki called out as she leaped up into the air with her hands out. "Pudding Tambourine!" As she shouted this, a pair of golden-orange hoops appeared in her hands. "Ribbon," Kiki started tossing her hoops out at the kirema animas. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" The hoops got on both sides of the kirema animas and trapped them in, what appeared to be, a giant orange pudding! "Yum," Gas said drooling a little. "Not now Gas!" Miki snapped. "We still need to get all the animals back to normal!" "Fine," the orange-haired devil said rolling his eyes. "Burger Fly!" "Inflame!" Raf shouted. "Flower Fly!" Uri shouted. "Ice!" Miki shouted. "Sound Fly!" Sweet shouted. "Water Fly!" Terence shouted. "Iron Fly!" Sulfus shouted. "Dry Fly!" Cabiria shouted. "Ribbon Mint Echo!" Corina shouted. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Bridget cried. The combined attacks of the mew mews and eternals defeated the kirema animas. Chibi Chibi and Mini Mew quickly went over to eat the parasites trapped in the pudding. "Time to get the animals back," Raf said. "Think Fly!" After a quick chat with the animals, Raf got all of them back to their homes.

"Where's Valerie?" Raf finally asked, after everyone got into their human forms,when she couldn't see the raven haired Earthly one anywhere, after everyone got into their human forms. "Oh my god!" The group turned to the sound of the cry. "Someone help! Please!" Running to the scream, their worry was confirmed. Before them was an unconscious Valerie lying in a pool of blood. "Valerie!" The group cried as they ran over to their unconscious friend.

* * *

**Stardust: I know I'm mean ending the story here.**

**Raf: Wait and see what happens to Valerie!**

**Sulfus: Stop reading and review!**

**Zoey, Mark, Kish: Here's the translations!**

1_- Please fuck me!_

2_- You're mine._

3- _I love you._


	8. Chapter 8

**Stardust: We're back!**

**Raf: Time to find out if Valerie's going to be okay!**

**Sulfus: No mew mews found in this chapter!**

**Stardust (jumps in front): I've been editing the past chapters and correcting a few things! So, please reread to better understand thestory! Also, Eleanor-Devil, I'm so sorry for not answering your PMs! My computer is being a pain again, now all I can really do is read fan fiction and add new stuff to my stories! I'm so sorry! Hopefully someone will come and fix it soon, but until then… I'M SO SORRY! **

**Zoey, Mark, Kish: On with the story!**

* * *

**Mew Life in Danger! Save the Date with a Precious Memory!**

_Previously on Angel's in TOKYO!? …_

"_Where's Valerie?" Raf finally asked, after everyone got into their human forms,when she couldn't see the raven haired Earthly one anywhere. "Oh my god!" The group turned to the sound of the cry. "Someone help! Please!" Running to the scream, their worry was confirmed. Before them was an unconscious Valerie lying in a pool of blood. "Valerie!" The group cried as they ran over to their unconscious friend._

"Hurry!" Wesley shouted as he checked her pulse. _Stable_, he thought. _That's good, but how long can she hold up?_ "Someone get bandages! And Raf apply pressure to the wound; don't be afraid to hurt Valerie!" "O-okay," the blonde angle said as she used her arm topress harder on the slash wound. Only cringing once when Valerie gasped in pain from the pressure. "Police are coming," Elliot said getting off his phone. "As well as a paramedics. They should be here in less than 10 minutes." "That's not fast enough!" Sulfus shouted as he helped Raf apply pressure to their Earthly one's wound. "We got the bandages!" Sweet shouted as she and Uri came running from the café. "Kish isn't here," Zoey said between huffs and puffs as she and Mark ran up to them. "He must've taken off."

It wasn't long before the police and paramedics got there, but Raf and Sulfus were told they couldn't go along with Valerie in the ambulance. "Please," Raf begged. "Let them go," Terence said coming from behind. "They're her guardians." "And don't argue," Scarlett said getting into the conversation. "She's already lost a lot of blood." "Fine," the paramedic in charge said. "Hurry, and get in." "Thank you," Raf said to Scarlett and Terence once she and Sulfus got in the ambulance. "Just make sure she's okay," Terence told her just before the door closed.

_At the Hospital…_

"Code red! Repeat, code red!" The loud speakers roared. "You're going to be okay Valerie," Raf said, never once letting go of her Earthly one's hand as doctors and nurses lead her to the emergency room. "You're going to be okay." "Ma'am," the head nurse said grabbing Raf's free hand. "You can't go in, please wait out here. We will do everything we can to help your, uh **(*briefly looks at Sulfus*)**, daughter." "Just please help her," Raf begged, not really noticing the 'daughter' comment. "She's in good hands," the head nurse said.

Once Valerie was taken into the ER the 'Surgery in Progress' sign lit up. "She's going to be okay, right Sulfus?" Raf asked with tears silently rolling down her face. "Of' course," he said as he held her and began to gently stroke her hair. "Look who her guardian angel is. **(*puts his hand on Raf's chin so she'd look at him*)** She's in good hands." Raf couldn't take it anymore, she broke down. "Wahhh!" She cried as she clung into Sulfus' embrace. "Everything's going to be okay," Sulfus said cradling her gently in his arms. "I'm sure the others are looking for what happened now."

_Back with the Others…_

"I found the video to Valerie's fight!" Everyone turn to see Mark facing a computer screen with a satisfied smile on his face, which then turn to a fear filled frown. "What's wrong?" Zoey asked, concerned for her boyfriend. "Watch," the dark haired boy said as he moved so the others could see. The group watch as Valerie broke Kish free from Castella's mind control, only to be severely wounded by Castella. They gasped as they saw Valerie fell to the floor and didn't move, and their shock becoming fear at how easily Castella put Kish back under her control.

"That can't be possible," Zoey said. "I'm afraid this enemy is bigger threat than anything we've ever faced before," Elliot said. Suddenly the sound of chimes ringing from a gentle breeze filled the room. "That's my phone," Uri said. "Talk about a lame ringtone," Cabiria said grinning, earning a laugh from Kabale and glares from everyone else. "Hi it's-," Uri stared, and then she stopped and her eyes widened. "Raf! **(*everyone turns to Uri*)** Okay, calm down sweetie. What's wrong? **(*silence*)** I understand, we'll be there as soon as possible. And Kiki knows about us, bye sweetie." With that the brown haired angel hung up her phone. "Hey cloud head," Cabiria said. "What's-?" "Valerie's in surgery," Uri interrupted silencing the whole room. "Raf says that the doctors aren't giving her or Sulfus any information. All they know is that Valerie has a fifty-fifty chance of survival." "Let's hurry over to the hospital," Wesley said. "Valerie's going to need all of us to get through this." "Ya," the others said as they all headed out of the café.

_30 Minutes Later…_

"Raf!" The blonde angel looked up from her hands to her friends with blank look. "No," Corina said shaking as her eye clouded with tears ready to fall. "Va-Valerie i-isn't…" "We don't have any information." The group turned to see Sulfus holding two cups of water. "The doctors won't give us any information," he went on as he handed Raf one of the cups. "Thank you," she said blankly. "Valerie's group?" The head nurse said walking up to the group. "Yes," Raf said practically jumping out of her seat. "The injury didn't hit any major veins or arteries," she said. "With a gash that size you'd think the patient would bleed out, but, miraculously, she'll be out of her within five, maybe three, days." "Thank goodness," Bridget said as she let herself fall onto her knees. "She's a sleep now," the head nurse said smiling at the group's relieved faces. "But you can see her when she wakes up." "Thank you," Raf said bowing. "Take good care of her," the head nurse said.

"Huh?" Sulfus said confused. "Is there something wrong with Valerie?" "You don't know?" The head nurse asked, shock not even hidden well. As the group showed her genuine confusion, she said, "When we took her in her wound was already mostly healed. It's completely unheard of, but her wounds healed when we did almost nothing to help her. It's almost as if she's self-healing, and that's impossible!" "Asa-san!" The head nurse turned her head to see another nurse running up to her. "Asa-san," the nurse said again. "The patients in 220 are fighting again." "Thank you Mireille-chan," Asa said, and then turned to the stunned group. "You're allowed to wait in her room until she wakes up, but, please, don't bombard her with questions. Most of the doctors are already thinking of doing just that." With that said, Asa walked away with Mireille.

"Did anyone else find what she just said… possible?" Scarlett said dumbfounded. "Sadly," Elliot said. "Yes. I mean, we don't know the whole truth about Valerie." "That may be true," Raf said, almost back to normal. "However, she's also the reason most of us are alive now." "I can't say I fully agree with what that nurse said," Sulfus said. "But we can't just ignore what she told us. We need to know the truth. All of it." _This may have to do with why she's a wanderer_, Sulfus thought.

"Me and Sulfus will stay the night with Valerie," Raf said. "Everyone else should go home." "We aren't leaving you," Uri said. "That's right," Sweet said. "We all know you're hurting right now," Terence said. "So what you really need is sleep." "I can get that here," Raf said. "Please, I have to be here when she wakes up. I am her guardian angel." "And I'm her guardian devil," Sulfus said. "And what kind of guardians would we be if we weren't by her side?" "I see your point," Terence said defeated. "You can stay, but only to watch your Earthly one _and nothing_ else." "Thank you Terence," Raf said. "Behave you two," Terence said sternly. "And follow the rules." "Sulfus," Scarlett said turning to her worst student. "Rules are meant to be broken," Sulfus said proudly. "Good night sweetie," Uri said as she hugged her best friend good-bye. "Good night Uri," Raf said. "We'll see you in the morning." After the good nights and good-byes were said, Raf and Sulfus went into Valerie's room.

_1 AM…_

"… Raf? … Sulfus? … Is that really you? … … Are you two going to wake up any time soon!?" The eternals lovers eyes flew open at the sound of Valerie's voice. Their eyes fell onto a conscious, and amused, Valerie. "Someone had a nice night," she said grinning. Raf looked up to see her head rested on Sulfus' shoulder, as Sulfus looked down to see his head nested on her head. Raf looked away from both of them and blushed; this only earned a teasing grin from Valerie and Sulfus. "And here I am badly injured," Valerie said teasingly. "While you two were getting all lovey dovey." "We were watching you!" Raf defended, but blushed at her Earthly one's words. "Yeah," the raven haired mew said rolling her eyes. "Sure." "We were!" Raf said again.

"Now, now," Valerie said raising her arms up. "I'm just teasing, I'm sure you guys were worried about me. I'm sorry for being careless." "Don't apologize," Sulfus said. "Explain." "Huh?" Valerie said confused. "You super-fast healing!" They said loudly. "Shhh!" Valerie hushed them. "We're in a hospital you know." "Sorry," Raf said a little ashamed. "Okay," Sulfus said with a huff. "So start explaining." "I've always been this way," Valerie said. "It's just the way I am." "Cool," Raf said. "It's why I never needed medical care before," the bunny kitty explained, and then looks down. "Until now. Castella was the fiercest fighter I've ever gone up against. Her way with a blade made me look like a complete amateur. She's not someone I can face as I am now.**(*clutches her hands into a fist*)** I have to get stronger." "No," Raf said, shocking the two in the room. "No you don't. _We_ have to get stronger. **(*grabs Valerie's hand*)** Valerie, we're a team, and that means that you're not alone. We have your back." Valerie was silent for a moment, and then whispered, "thank you Raf." "You're welcome Valerie," the blonde angel said hugging her friend.

"So," Sulfus said breaking the girl moment. "What are we going to do about the doctors?" "Do any of you know how to alter someone's memories?" Valerie asked giving off a little grin. "I do," Raf said. "Why?" "Do as I say, and we have nothing to worry about," Valerie said.

_3 PM…_

"Valerie!" The three mew mews cried as soon as they saw the raven haired mew conscious. "You're okay! Na no da!" Kiki said with tears on the corners of her eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Bridget said anime crying **(A/N: The water fall tears)**. "Don't ever do anything to scare us like that again!" Corina told her as her clung to the kitty bunny for dear life as her cried her eyes out. "I'm sorry to have worried you guys," Valerie said as she gently stroked Corina's head. "I was careless, and I promise that I won't do anything to worry you again." Bridget and Kiki couldn't take it anymore; they throw themselves onto Valerie and cried. "Stop!" Raf cried panicking. "You'll hurt Valerie!" "I'm okay Raf," Valerie's voice said from under the three girl dog pile. "If we can't see you you're not okay!" Raf shouted as the others helped her get the other mew mews off Valerie.**(A/N: Gabe and Misha came along because Renée was on shot in Okinawa for the day.)**

"So," Kabale said once the three where off the raven haired mew. "What should we do about the doctors?" "We dealt with that this morning," Sulfus said putting his arm around Raf. "And no V.E.T.O. in place means that I can hold Raf so… **(*sticks tongue out at the glaring eternals*)**" "You're not helping Sulfus," Raf said as she leaned into his hold. "What you're doing isn't much better," Sulfus told her teasingly. "If you guys want to have some alone time," Valerie said. "I think the janitor'scloset is free." "Valerie!" Raf cried blushing. "I'm good with that," Sulfus said grabbing Raf's hand. "Sit boy," Valerie said darkly. "I was joking." You could practically see the dark, deadly aurathat surrounded her.

Sulfus instantly plopped his butt back down, not showing his fear towards his Earthly one. _How can she be that terrifying? _He thought as he grew paler. _I will never get on her bad side_, the others thought sweat dropping. "If you're wondering about my healing," Valerie started. "I've always been like that. So, I can't really say that this is normal for me. **(*looks down*)** I… **(*everyone falls dead silent*)**really hate hospital gowns." Everyone that heard that did an epic anime fall. "That's all you have to say!?" Elliot shouted. "Shut up," Valerie said looking him straight in the eyes. "We're in a hospital, so be quite. And as for the doctors, we had Raf alter their memories so they all think that I fast recovering was all thanks to their excellent work, but because of their inability to believe they could be that good, they lead themselves to believe that I had some kind of super-fast healing process." "Good thinking," Gabe said.

"Oh yeah," Cabiria said with a devilish smirk. "Your boyfriend came over to the Café today." "I don't have a boyfriend!" Valerie cried defensively. "Hospital," Elliot reminded her grinning. "Shut up," Valerie said blushing. "Anyway," Cabiria went on. "He wanted to confirm your _date_ on Thursday." "It's _not_ a date," Valerie said trying to keep her speech even. "Yeah, yeah," Kabale said waving her hand in a shooing motion. "Whatever, anyway we told him you were in the hospital." "Why!?" Valerie said freaking out now. "I can't let him see me like this!" "You do like him!" Cabiria said happily. "Yes I do!" Valerie said blushing. "And every girl wants to look nice for the guy they like!" _True_, all the girls thought. "Anyway," Cabiria went on. "He said he'd have a surprise ready for you." "What else did you tell him?" Raf questioned, remembering they followed her and Valerie when they first met. "Hey Valerie!"

Everyone went to look out the window **(A/N: Raf and Sulfus helped Valerie into a wheelchair so she'd be able to go to the window)**, and Ren Tsuruga was standing in front of the hospital with a bunch of guys with musical instruments. "How about a duet?" He asked with a huge smile on his face. "Hey!" The group turned around to see Asa arguing with a guy with a microphone. "You can't bring that in here!" Asa told him. "Relax!" Microphone guy said. "It's not cordless! **(*Walks up to Valerie and hands her the microphone*)** Here, hold this while I toss the cord out of the window." Microphone guy attached one end of the cord to the microphone he handed Valerie and tossed the other end out the window. "What's your answer?" Ren asked as he looked up to her with wishful eyes. "Do it! Do it!" The devils chanted, and soon the others joined in, even hospital staff and patients were chanting it. "Okay," Valerie said smiling, almost like she was a heavenly angel. _She's so beautiful_, Ren, Gabe, and Terence thought smiling at kitty bunny's smile.

**(A/N: The duet they're sing is called 'Looking Through Your Eyes' for the movie 'Quest for Camelot.') **

_**[Ren:]**_

_**Look at the sky tell me what do you see**_

_**Just close your eyes and describe it to me**_

_**The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

_**[Valerie:]**_

_**I see the heavens each time that you smile**_

_**I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles**_

_**And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**That's what I see through your eyes**_

_**Here in the night, I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**_

_**It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes**_

_**I see a night I wish could last forever**_

_**I see a world we're meant to see together**_

_**And it is so much more than I remember**_

_**[Ren:]**_

_**More than I remember**_

_**[Valerie:]**_

_**More than I have known**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Here in the night, I see the sun**_

_**Here in the dark, our two hearts are one**_

_**It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun**_

_**And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes**_

_**Looking through your eyes**_

**(A/N: This way will be done with every song I add to this story that has more than one person is singing.)**

The entire hospital cheered as the song came to its end. "You guys where awesome!" Terence said smiling. "I have to agree," Gabe said. "It was amazing." "Alright!" A large bald man shouted in the front lawn. "Get off my property!" That said the group started packing up as fast as they could. Valerie looked down at Ren and smiled; she turned off hermicrophone and tossed it down when microphone guy called for it from the bottom floor. When Ren looked up Valerie motionedher cell number with her hands. Ren smiled and pulled out his phone. "Is he calling you already?" Cabiria asked. Suddenly a small buzzing noise came from behind them. "That's a yes," Kabale said grinning at Valerie's super happy face.

Valerie ignored the others stares as she rolled over in the wheelchair she was in and grabbed her phone. "Hi, Mr. Tsuruga," Valerie said smiling into the phone. "Now," his deep chocolate rich voice said. "How did you know it was me calling?" "Lucky guess," Valerie said grinning from ear to ear with a small blush on her face; it was like she forgot that the others where there. "Forget about us," Kabale whispered into the kitty bunny's free ear. Valerie froze when Kabale did that, but her blush seemed to grow; covering her face making it look like a boiled lobster. The devil girls laughed in the back ground as Valerie said, "Sorry Mr. Tsuruga, I didn't hear that." Valerie was silent for a moment, before blushing a brighter shade of red. "I'd love to go there with you, Mr. Tsuruga," Valerie said nervously. More silence. "Okay," she said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you next week."

Valerie hung up her phone, and then looked at it with pure happiness and joy clear on her face. "Spill!" All the girls shouted as they surrounded Valerie as if they were a pack of starving wolves and she was a small and helpless rabbit. "What did he say?!" Uri asked excitedly. "What do you have planned next week!?" Kiki asked loudly. "What are you hiding?!" Misha shouted. "Guys!" Valerie said in an almost motherly tone. "We're in a hospital, remember!" "Tell us!" Corina cried holding Valerie's waist. "Fine," Valerie said rolling her eyes. "He's taking me to a small show that's he's sponsoring next Friday." "Aw," Sweet gushed. "That's so sweet." "And if he's sponsoring," Scarlett said. "That means… He's rich!" "I wasn't thinking about his money," Valerie said sweat dropping at the blonde devil's comment.

"We'll leave you to rest now," Terence said. "Thank you," Valerie said smiling at the angel teacher's kindness. "Bye Valerie," Raf said after giving her Earthly one a quick hug. "See ya soon Raf," Valerie said smiling.

_Thursday…_

"I have nothing to wear!" Raf and Sulfus **(A/N: he doesn't want to be there)** were looking at Valerie while she threw her clothes out of her closet and on her floor.**(A/N: Elliot closed the café for today, because Valerie wouldn't take no for an answer when it came to helping the others at the café.)** "What you're doing now isn't helping," Raf told her. "But I have nothing to wear!" The raven haired mew whined as she grabbed at her clothes. "Look at this! All I have are baggy T-shirts that say things guys find funny, jeans, and at least 10 black jackets that are exactly the same!" Valerie slumped on the floor with tears on the corners of her eyes. "Mr. Tsuruga said this was a formal event," the kitty bunny explained. "As in black tie formal! I can't go in my normal clothes! I need help! And I know you rather be anywhere but here right now Sulfus, but you're my guardian devil! And right now I need you help me find an awesome outfit for…" Valerie stopped herself and blushed.

"Ya, ya," Sulfus said waving his hand. "For your date with that 'Ren' guy." "That's Tsuruga -san to you!" Valerie snapped at the raven haired devil.**(A/N: Valerie started using Japanese honorifics.)**"And just think of whatever I'm in Raf is in it instead." Sulfus was silent for a moment, and then said, "Then I say, wear nothing." That earned him a drop kick on the top of his head from a pissed off Valerie and a slug in the face from a blushing Raf. "Other people will be there Sulfus!" The kitty bunny shouted. "And just because you and Raf are comfortable enough to do it wherever you feel like it **(*Raf blushes and doesn't look at Valerie, Sulfus glares at Valerie*)** I'm not that kind of girl! **(*sigh*)** I'll just ask Corina from help, she had to have been to these kinds of things before."

"Good idea," Sulfus said rubbing the side of his face Raf hit. "Why didn't we think of that?" "You were too busy mentally undressing Raf," Valerie said with a smirk as she grabbed her cell. **(A/N: All the mew mews decided to get each other's cell number just in case an emergency like what happened to Valerie happens again.)** Sulfus looked over at Raf who was looking at him with a huge blush on her face. The raven haired devil smirked as he leaned over kiss the blonde angel gently on her cheek. His eye said the unspoken words that got Raf to let him pin her to the Earthly one's bed. Sulfus took the opportunityto grab Raf's wrist and secure them on each side of her head. "Thanks Corina," Valerie said with her back still to the eternals. "I'll see you then. **(*ends call*)** I'm going to Corina's… **(*sees Sulfus on top of Raf, eyes widen to the size of saucers*)** What the hell you two!? Have the decency to hide this from your Earthly one!"

Raf blushed as Sulfus got off her. "It's not that we have no decency," Sulfus started. "It's just that I don't care that you're in the same room as us." "Okay," the raven haired mew said shaking her head. "So Raf has decency, you don't." "I have decency!" Sulfus defended. "But you already saw us… So why does it bother you?" "I don't want to see that again," Valerie said letting her eyes go to the floor. "Now come on, _we're_ going to Corina's house so I can borrow a dress for the show Mr. Tsuruga is taking me to. And yes, _you are_ coming." Sulfus grumbled as he looked at his Earthly one. "We can wait here for you," he told her as he looked at Raf. "And leave Raf alone with you?" The raven haired mew questioned. "Not even, Sulfus." Sulfus grumbled in defeat as he and Raf flew over, after going into their eternal forms, their Earthly one as she rode her motorcycle to Corina's place.

It didn't take the three long to get to the blue mew's mansion. "Hi there!" The three looked up to see Sweet flying up to them. "Corina told us you'd be coming," the pink haired angel said. "So she and Kabale are setting something up for you in Corina's tea room." "I don't want to sound dumb," Raf started. "But, what's a tea room?" "A tea room, or tea house, is an establishment which primarily serves tea and other light refreshments," Valerie explained."Although its function varies widely depending on the culture, tea houses often serve as centers of social interaction. Some cultures have a variety of distinct tea-centered houses or parlors that all qualify under the English language term 'tea house' or 'tea room.' In Japanese tradition a tea house can refer to a structure designed for holding Japanese tea ceremonies. This structure and specifically the room in it where the tea ceremony takes place is called chashitsu,literally 'tea room.' The architectural space called chashitsu was created for aesthetic and intellectual fulfillment." "Wow," Sweet said. "And here I just thought it was a place where friends could hang out and drink tea." "Essentially that's exactly what a tea room is," Valerie told her. "But now it's used only with the wealthy and traditionally cultured. Some traditional Japanese hotels have them, but they now mostly focused on making the guest feel right at home." "That's kind of sad," Raf said. "To have a place stop caring about their own culture." "Not everywhere in Japan is like that Raf," Valerie tried to reassure the blonde angel. "Maybe Corina hasn't changed her tea room."

"I'll take you there," Sweet said smiling. "Butterfly, Activate Metamorphosis!" Sweet changed into her human form wearing the same outfit all the maids in Corina's house wears. "Please follow me," the pink haired angel said. "The young lady is waiting for you." "Nice service," Sulfus said grinning. "You guys can change when we're in the mansion," Valerie said looking up at Raf and Sulfus. "Okay," the two eternals said. Sweet took the group to Corina's room, as she opened two huge double decker doors the three's jaws dropped to the floor. "This place is bigger than the golden school!" Valerie practically shouted after her jaw shot back up. The walls where an off purple color with a white and blue lace design on the top just below the ceiling and above the floor, a pair of oak colored doors with a gold design around the edges were in front of a fluffy looking bed with a light blue comforter and white pillows that stood on the side of the room, and two bay windows were placed on each side of an open balcony that showed a happy Corina and Kabale grinning like a fool.

"Someone's having fun," Valerie teased as Sweet walked her to the balcony. Kabale saw them enter and her face soon became covered with a blush as she turned away from them. Everyone just laughed at her embarrassment and Kabale throw a small cake at Raf. Everyone stopped laughing to see Raf's reaction. Surprisingly, Raf's face didn't turn to one of anger and shock. No, a huge grin appeared on the blonde angel's face, whiched looked _really_ funny with all the cream on her face, when as she grabbed a strawberry tart and throw it at Kabale! The short haired devil was shocked at how her head was covered with a creamy white goop and had strawberries slowly dripping off her head. The shock quickly went away as Kabale started to smile again as she grabbed a can of soda and got ready to shake it! Sulfus saw what she was doing and dumped a bottle of water on her! "Like your shower?" The raven haired devil asked with his usual grin.

Kabale instantly forgot her plan to get Raf, and open her shaken soda on Sulfus! Sulfus was a bet shocked that Kabale soaked him, but quickly went away when he heard Valerie let out a small cry. Turning he saw that Corina, who had whip cream in her hair, had just dropped a cake on his Earthly one! Valerie looked up at her friend with a mischievous grin on her face. "Pay back for the cream puffs?" She asked. "Yup," Corina replied with a huge smile. "Okay then," the kitty bunny said grabbing an open can of soda. "This means war!" Flipping her wrist, Valerie got the soda all over the blue mew! Corina stood there with purple soda on her. "Yum," she said licking the stuff on her lips. "Grape, my favorite!"

The six's food fight last another good hour longer. It was cut off by the head maid telling, actually screaming at them, them to stop. "There's a shower in the guest bedroom Sulfus," Corina, who was slightly purple from the thrown soda and tea that had plenty of time to cool down with whip cream, bread crumbs, and a peach slice in her hair, said to the cake, tart, and tea coated devil. "Thanks bird girl," Sulfus said jokingly as he looked over to the other girls. Sweet had cookies and cheese cake all over her, but was quickly falling off due to the tea Raf dumped on her. Kabale still had some tart in her hair and a strawberry or two in her hair, but she was a little green thanks to the key lime pie her Earthly one dropped on her. Valerie still had cake on her from Corina but also a blueberry tart Raf dropped on her as well as a few chocolate chip cookies Sulfus throw around randomly during the food fight. Then his eyes fell on his angel. Raf was blue due to the blue raspberry soda Sweet had socked her in after the tea drop, had some left over cake on her, and with the two strawberries on her head it looked as if she had horns. _Even like this_, Sulfus thought ignoring the angry comments from Corina. _She's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen._

"Are you even listening to me!?" Corina shouted loudly enough for all of Tokyo to hear her. "No," Sulfus said simply as he began to walk out of the room. "Sulfus is such a jerk," he heard Valerie say. "How can you like a guy like that Raf? I understand Kabale, but you? I still can't see it. And I'm not trying to break you up, but really. How can you like him?" Sulfus walked a bit slower to hear Raf's answer. "Because every time I look into his eyes, and I know he's doing the same with me…" The blonde angel started. "I can see everything, that I just can't put into words, that are the reasons why I love him." Sulfus smiled boldly as he left the room. "That's so sweet Raf," Valerie said in a dreamy voice when Sulfus was gone. "I'm not fully sure I understand love, but I hope if I even find even a fraction of what you have with Sulfus with another, then I'll really be in paradise." "Come on," Corina said. "While Sulfus in the shower, we can go to the hot springs in the back!" "You have a hot spring in your backyard?" Valerie questioned. "Yup!" Corina said happily as she handed each of them a white towel.

_In Corina's Backyard…_

"Wow!" Valerie said after washing off most of the stuff from their food fight. "This is your backyard?!" Corina's backyard looked more like a natural open air hot spring!"Yeah," Corina said with a towel wrapped around her body. "We can relax here while Sulfus dries off." "What if Sulfus comes in while we're here?" Raf questioned with a blush. "We attack him," Valerie said completely blunt as the others did an epic anime fall. "What else would we do? I mean, he'd be practically peeping in on us! These open air hot springs are all _natural_! That means… Nude." She said that as she jumped into the hot spring, letting her towel to fly off her body. "This feels so good," the kitty bunny sighed.

The others just stood still. Shocked by Valerie's boldness, but then Raf jumped in with her. "You're right," Raf sighed happily as the others looked at her just as shocked as they did with Valerie. "This is _so_ good." After coming down from their internal shock, the rest jumped right in and began to enjoy the hot springs. "You've been holding back on us Corina," Kabale said. As all their body temperaturesadjusted to the water. "All the time me and 'Sweetness' have been over here, you've never told us about this place." "We only use the hot springs when we have a lot guest here," Corina explained with a slightly red face. Suddenly she went over to Valerie from behind and ran one of her fingers up her back.

"Epp!" Valerie cried as she felt something run up her back. Turning around she cried, "Corina! Please, don't do that again!" "How is it that your skin is so smooth?" Corina asked ignoring the mew leader's outburst. "I don't know," the raven haired mew answered blushing. "That's just how it always is." "I wish my skin was this lovely," Corina said with her face a little red. "W-what are y-you talking about?" Valerie said blushing as she moved away from the blue mew a little. "It feels nice," Corina said, her voice slurred; as she fainted face first into Valerie chest! Valerie became paralyzed from shock, as the others blushed at Corina's action. "I didn't know Corina swung that way," Kabale said with a blush. "That's not it!" Valerie shouted blushing. "She fainted from the heat given off by the hot spring! Now help me get her out!"

Valerie's outburst was heard from everyone in the mansion. Everyone soon ran over to the hot springs, but Sulfus got there first. "Are you guys okay!?" Sulfus shouted as he burst into the open air hot spring. Only to blush when he saw a naked Raf placing a towel covered, passed out Corina on a towel covered Valerie. **(A/N: Sweet and Kabale were also wearing towels.)** Valerie took one look at Sulfus and wanted nothing more than to beat the living crap out of him, but Corina needed her help now. "Sulfus," Valerie says in the darkest voice she can muster while she's embarrassed. "Go get help while we get dressed, or, I swear, Raf won't have a rival tomorrow." "Yes," Sulfus gulped. Leaving the group, Sulfus mind continuously went to the image of Raf naked in the steam of the hot spring. _Best sight of the whole mansion_, he thought with a smile.

Once the girls were dressed, and Sulfus got the help for Corina, everyone was waiting in Corina's room. "I never thought that someone could pass out like that from a bath," Sweet said worried about her Earthly one. "Heat from anything can cause a person to pass out, or even have a seizure," Valerie told her. "This happens when too much heat is introduced to the body then it can handle. This most common incident are a going into a heated room after just coming in from the cold. Your body is used to the cold, so the shock from the heat is too much for your body and you die." "That won't happen to Corina, right?" Sweet questioned. "Of' course not," the raven haired mew told her. "The heat from the hot spring is not enough to kill, unless Corina was frozen when we put her in. And, last I checked, she was at normal body temperature." "Thank goodness," Sweet said with a sigh of relief.

"Corina!" The five turned to see young man with short brown hair and brown eyes. _Hello cutie_, Sweet and Kabale thought looking at him. "Where's Corina!?" He demanded as he looked around. "And you are?" Valerie questioned the new comer. "I'm Seiji!" He shouted grabbing the collar of her shirt. "I'm her brother!" "Nice to meet you Seiji," Valerie said with a smile as he still gripped her collar. "I'm Valerie, **(A/N: Valerie is pointing at each person she says)** this is Raf, Sweet, Kabale, and Sulfus. We're friends of Corina." "Oh," he said as he let her go, a little embarrassed that he just attack his sister's friend. "Sorry." "No need to apologize," Valerie said fixing her collar **(A/N: This drew Seiji's attention to her chest. Not her fault!)** "When I first met Corina she was being attacked by some goons in black, you were just worried about your sister." "Yeah," Seiji said not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Valerie looked up to see Seiji wasn't looking at her face. When she realized what he was looking at, she slugged him square in the jaw. "Sorry," he said face down on the floor. "Now that's what you apologize for," Valerie said gently massaging her hand. "Gez, you have a hard face." "Seiji!"Everyone looked up to see Corina walking into her room with the head maid. "Corina!" Sweet cried as she ran into Corina. "Hey sweetness!" Kabale shouted grabbing her rival and tried to get the pink haired angel of their Earthly one. "Get off her already!" "No!" Sweet cried. "Not until I know she's okay!" "She's okay," Valerie said drawing the attention to her. "If she can walk, then she's okay. **(*gives a heavenly smile*)** But I see why you're worried. Corina is an important friend to all of us."

Corina blushed at Valerie's words, and then came to a horrible realization. "I didn't do anything weird when I was in that heat high, did I?" She asked. When no one answered, Corina blushed crimson and tackled Valerie to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" The blue mew shouted. "What makes you think you did something to me?" The raven haired mew asked not looking in her eyes. "You're not denying it!" Corina shouted. "It was nothing Corina," Valerie said gently stroking the bird mew's hair. "Do worry about it. Sulfus will suffer more pain then you." "What did he do?" Corina asked while glaring at the raven haired devil as she still hugged Valerie. "Tell you later," Valerie said. "How about you introduce us to your brother?"

"Okay," Corina said forgetting her anger to Sulfus. 'Thank you,' Sulfus mouthed to Valerie who just smiled at him. "This is my older brother Seiji," Corina said letting go of Valerie. "Seiji, these our my friends Valerie, Sweet, Kabale, Raf, and Sulfus." "Nice to meet all of you," Seiji said giving them a small bow. _Especially Valerie_, he added in his head with a smile. "The pleasure is all ours," Valerie said. "Come now," the head maid said. "It's time for dinner." "How long have been here?" Sulfus asked. "A good four hours," his Earthly one told him. "Time flies when you're having fun." _True_, Sulfus thought. _I always lose track of time when I'm with Raf._

"This is dinner!?" Sweet asked shocked. "Yeah," Corina said as if nothing was different. "Today we will start with Hoisin-Ginger Beef Skewers," the head maid said. "Then our main course will be Braised Leeks with Mozzarella & a Fried Egg, and for dessert we will have Chocolate & Matcha Green Tea Cakes." This all looks so good," Raf said. "Itadakimasu," Valerie said with her hands in a prayer position. "Huh?" Kabale said with her fork in her mouth. "It means 'let's eat'," the kitty bunny explained before taking a bite of her skewer. "Wow," she said after swallowing. "This is really good." "Yum," Sweet said. "This is so good." Sweet stretched the last word without really meaning to. "And the cloud head is in la-la land," Kabale said as she ate her food. "Quit teasing Sweet, Kabale," Valerie said as she looked over at Raf and almost laughed. "Need some help Raf."

Raf looked up at her Earthly one with a blush. Raf never used chop sticks before, so she was having some trouble. "You can use a fork, you know," Valerie told her smiling. "Good idea," Raf said as another maid gave the blonde angel a fork. "This is a nice Western meal," Seiji said. "I thought we would have a Japanese style meal tonight." "Why's that?" Sulfus asked as the main course was given to them. "I've been studying aboard in England," Seiji explain getting a fork full of fried egg. "I'll be leaving soon." "That's too bad," the head maid said. "I thought you would stay to see Corina's performance tomorrow."

"What performance?" Valerie asked eating her dish. "Corina will be performing in a ballet tomorrow," the head maid said. "They're busy," Corina said simply, but the hurt in her voice wasn't unnoticeably to five of the people there. "And it doesn't really matter. No one ever comes to them any way." _That's kind of sad_, the blonde angel thought. _To have no one care about you so much that they wouldn't even go to something like you performances._ "Where is the performance?" Valerie asked surprising everyone. "It's at the Budokan Hall," Corina said. _That's where __Tsuruga-san is taking me_, the raven haired mew realized.

"You know Corina," the mew leader started. "If you told us about your performance… **(*smiles*)** We would've cleared our schedules to go see." Corina blushed at her words and looked down as the dessert was brought out. "But Valerie," Sweet started. "Don't you have a date with Mr. Tsuruga that day?" "Yeah," Valerie said with a small blush on her face. _She has a boyfriend_, Seiji thought sadly. "Come on," Sulfus said once every one was done eating. "We came so Valerie could borrow one of Corina's dresses for her date." "Sulfus!" Valerie cried blushing. _She's even cuter when she blushes_, Seiji thought as he unconsciously let loose of snort. "Seiji!" Corina shouted at her brother. "Don't laugh at my friends!" "Sorry," Seiji said still laughing. "I didn't mean to laugh at you. "You still are," Sulfus reminded him. "Come on **(*put's his arm around Raf*)**, let's get Valerie that dress." Everyone nodded as Raf blushed as Sulfus walked the whole way with his arm around her.

"This is your closet!?" The eternals and Valerie practically shouted shocked. "No," Corina said calmly. "This is the family's closet, and it's just for formal events and classes." "How many does she have?" Sulfus asked as he pulled out a plain little black dress. "That looks nice," Valerie said walking up the guardian devil. "But, it's a bit too small for me." _If I try to bend down in this thing it'll rip open_, the kitty bunny thought as a small blush decorated her face. "Look!" Raf suddenly said happily. "A kimono!" The blonde angel pulled out a light blue kimono decorated with light red and off white roses with a green first belt, white second belt, and a light blue obi **(A/N: The string that goes around the belts)**. "It would look great one you Raf," Valerie told her smiling. "Here's a Chinese dress!" Sweet squealed as her pulled out a pink Chinese dress decorated with golden birds and small golden flowers going down left from the left collar to the center of the chest, a slit open on the left side the goes up from the bottom to the very top of the upper thigh. "If it wasn't for the slit, I would agree with you," Valerie told her sweat dropping. _And the color_, she added in her head. "What slit?" Sweet asked innocently. "That one sweetness," Kabale told her pointing at the slit. "Epp!" Sweet squeaked when she saw it and blushed. "You're right, bad choice."

"Black is more her color," Kabale said as she scanned the racks. "But she also wants her date to know she likes him." "You've actually been listening to what I've been saying?" The raven haired mew asked a little shocked. _And here I thought all she thought about was Sulfus_, Valerie thought feeling a little guilty. "Every now and then I actually care about others," The short haired devil said. "We devils aren't heartless you know." "I now," Valerie said with a small smile. "I'm sorry if that's how you took it." "Just clearing some things up," the devil girl said as she grabbed an outfit. "This is perfect!" Valerie looked at what she just chose shocked. It was a short black Pyon Pyon Lolita Kimono dress decorated with white and dark pink cherry blossom prints with a black see through layered skirt over the kimono, white and dark pink cherry blossom patterned first belt, black second belt, red third belt, small black forth belt, and black obi with a large red bead at each end.

"It's," Sweet said looking at what her rival choose. "Different." "I love it," Valerie said shocking the others. "Really?" Sulfus asked. "Hey," Valerie said defensively. "I may be a tomboy, but I'm also a huge fan of Lolita clothing." "Yes!" Kabale cheered. "I choose an awesome outfit!" "It is awesome," the kitty bunny said. "But not for the event I'm going to." Kabale turned to stone and cracked into a million pieces. **(A/N: Metaphorically. You know how they do in some animes to show shock.) **"We still know what she likes," Corina said trying to make her guardian devil feel better. "How's this?" Sulfus asked pulling out a short black kimono decorated with white butterflies as white lace came out some openings with a white lace first belt and a black second belt (no obi). "How cute!" Raf said as she looked at the kimono. _And the guy holding it isn't too bad either_, the blonde angel thought smiling at her love. "Still not formal enough," their earthly one told the raven haired devil. "Sorry." "No prob," Sulfus said.

The six split up to look for a black (or dark shaded) Lolita dress that would be considered formal. Valerie had found some dresses that fit what she was looking for, but all too small for her. _I guess Corina's family wouldn't have much of anything in my size_, she thought sweat dropping. Turning to look through a rack of dark colored dresses Valerie saw something that caught her eye. It wasn't a dress, but a picture. It showed a younger Corina and Seiji in a practice room as Corina stood in a ballet position. _How cute_, the kitty bunny thought picking up the picture. _This must have been from a long time ago._ Suddenly her face went blank, as hundreds of memories trapped in the picture flooded her mind. Memories of Corina practicing ballet, Seiji standing nearby smiling at her, Seiji giving Corina a small white flower, Corina's smiling face as she took it, Seiji going in a car and driving off, and Corina's face full of tears as she fought a woman (most likely her mother) who was holding her.

Valerie was trapped in the memories given to her via the picture, that Raf had to yank the picture out of the kitty bunny's hands to snap her out of it. "Valerie!" The blonde angel cried as her grabbed the raven haired mew. "Are you okay?!" "Huh?" Valerie said still trying to get her bearings. "What happened?" "You were standing in some kind of trance while holding this picture," Raf told her. _That's right_, the mew leader thought. _As soon as I held that picture all the memories that it held filled my head._ "Ow," Valerie groaned as she held her head. "Are you okay!?" Raf cried again holding her Earthly one's left hand and shoulder. "Not to be mean," Valerie started. "But, I'd be better if you keep yelling." "Angels are worrisome creatures." The two turned to see Kabale standing not too far from them as the others running up them.

"What happened?" Corina asked worried. "Val-," Raf started, but Valerie cut her off. "I tripped and fell," she said and then gave a breath taking smile. "Sorry to worry all of you." "No problem," Corina said in a dreamy tone. "Have any of you found something?" The kitty bunny asked. "Lots," Sulfus said. "But nothing **(*looks at her chest*)** that would fit you." Sulfus was soon lying on the floor with three bumps on his head; one caused by Valerie with a spin kick, another by Raf's fist, and the last by Corina with a tray **(*provided by Sweet and Kabale 3*)**. "Pervert!" Valerie shouted. "Jerk!" Raf cried. "Pig!" Corina shouted. After another hour of attacking and yelling at Sulfus, Valerie and the eternals said their good-byes and headed back to the Golden School. Valerie had deep blue, almost black, gothic Lolita dress with a white under skirt that goes just above her knees in her hands.

_Friday…_

"Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Raf asked Valerie for the hundredth time. The blonde angel was in her terrestrial from dressed in a white shirt, worn out jeans, a light blue jacket, and red ballet flats."I can't okay," Valerie said as she fixed her dress. The mew leader had added a black headdress with white ruffles and the white stockings with black rose patterned lace and black platform Mary Janes that she wore for her performancewith Ms. Rivera during the party fundraiser for Japan's Animal Rights Foundation **(A/N: Chapter 6!) **to the dress Corina lent her. "Are you two decent?" Sulfus' voice asked from the other side of Valerie's bed room door. "Yes," both girls said. Sulfus stepped in his devil form as he looked at Valerie as if she was going to rip off his head at any second. "Hey," the kitty bunny said. "Don't give me that look. I'm not a monster you know." "Could've fooled me," the raven haired devil muttered just loud enough for Valerie and Raf to hear him.

Sulfus was soon lying on the floor with Raf and Valerie standing near him with their fist at their sides and mad marks on their heads. "We did you a favor," Valerie said crossing her arms under her chest. "We held back on that one." "Gez," Sulfus groaned. "Thanks." "You're welcome," the raven haired mew told him with a mock smile. "And when did you become such a tease?" The raven haired devil asked his love. Raf blushed before saying, "I'm not the tease." "Hello you two," Valerie said suddenly. "If you want to do it… go do it in your own rooms!" "Okay," Sulfus said as he grabbed Raf by her waist and took her out of the room with him. "She was joking Sulfus!" Raf shouted as her whole face turned bright red. "Actually," the kitty bunny said. "I wasn't. The three of us are the only ones here right now, thanks to Elliot having everyone else at the café. Minus Corina, Sweet, and Kabale anyway." "That's right," Raf said before Sulfus could take her into his room. "Corina's ballet recital!" "Let's talk about that later," Sulfus whispered darkly into Raf's ear. "I have something much more interesting we can do now." Raf blushed as Valerie began walked outside. "Tsuruga-san is waiting for me out side now," she told the eternal lovers. "Meet me at Budokan Hall when you're done rolling in each other's sweat." "Raf's blush grew brighter as Sulfus' grin grew wider.

_Outside…_

_I hope she isn't reconsidering_, Ren thought as he looked at his watch as he stood next to his car. He was dressed in a black Armani suit with black dress shoes. "Sorry I made you wait!" A voice called out from above. Ren looked up and saw the angle that fell into his life. Raven black fell around the pale face of a beautiful porcelain doll. Once closer to him, Valerie gave the dark haired man in front of her a breath taking smile that made Ren's knees want to give way.

"Did you wait long?" She asked. _It feels like I've waited an eternity to be with you_, Ren thought. But instead of saying that he told her, "Not at all, but you did make me wonder if you were reconsidering." "And miss a day to spend with you?" Valerie questioned raising an eyebrow. "Never," she told him with another heart stopping smile. _I love her smile_, Ren thought giving her a smile of his own. "Then shall we go?" He asked opening the car door for her. Valerie let go an unconscious sigh and thought, I love his smile. It's one of the absolutely best things about him.

After a short drive, filled with mild talking, they soon reached Budokan Hall. "Wow," Valerie said. "Now this is an amazing view." "I see a better one," Ren muttered softly. "What was that Tsuruga-san?" Valerie asked turning back to him. "I was just saying how right you are," Ren replied with a soft smile. Valerie left lost in his smile until…

"Valerie?" Turning around the raven haired mew smiled when she saw Corina as well as Sweet and Kabale floating over their Earthly one behind her. "What are you doing here?" Corina asked. "This is where Tsuruga-san is taking me," Valerie explained, doing her best not to say that they were on a date. "This is where your date is?" Corina asked as Sweet shook her head at her Earthly one's teasing and Kabale grinning at her Earthly one's teasing. "You told them we were on a date?" Ren asked, hiding his inner joy. "No!" She said instantly. "But **(*Valerie blushing and fidgeting*)** I'd like it to be a date." _How can someone this beautiful and sexy, and yet be so innocent?_ Ren wondered as he held himself back from taking her into a deep kiss in front of her friend. "This is as much as a date for me as it is for you," Ren told her. "Thank you Tsuruga-san," Valerie said blushing. "The pleasure is all mine Valerie-chan," Ren told her with a smile. _And I hope the day you'll finally call me Ren will come soon_, he added in his head.

"Wait," Corina said interrupting the little cute moment. "Does that mean Tsuruga-san is the one sponsoring the show I'm in?" "Yup," Valerie said. "When did you know?" Corina asked, making it sound like the only reason Valerie went on this date was to see her. "Yesterday," Valerie told her with a gentle smile. "When you told us for the first time that you had a ballet recital." "Oh," Corina said a little surprised with a light blush. _Looks like I'm not the only one who likes this angel_, Ren thought as he looked at Corina. "By the way," Sweet said suddenly. "Where are Raf and Sulfus?" When neither Valerie nor Corina answered her Sweet tilted her head in confusion. "Why aren't you guys talking to me?" "Think sweetness," Kabale told her. "Valerie's on a date with a guy who doesn't know about us, and Corina is our earthly one. If they started talking to us then Ren here will think they're both nuts."

_Nicely put Kabale_, Corina thought sweat dropping. _That's Tsuruga-san to you devil!_ Valerie thought darkly while keeping her calm and gentle face in front of the others. However, the raven haired mew's aura told the group otherwise. "Shall we go inside?" Ren offered not knowing why his date had a creepy aura. "Sure," the kitty bunny said with a small blush as her dark aura vanished in a millisecond. "Ah," Kabale said in a teasing voice. "Young love." "You're just jealous that Valerie has someone who loves her and you don't," Sweet said. "Shut it angel!" Kabale shouted as she started to pull on Sweet's hair. "Ow!" The pink haired angel cried out. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" "Cut it out Kabale," a familiar male voice said from behind them.

Turning around the three saw Raf and Sulfus out of breath floating behind them. "Where were you two?" Kabale asked still pulling Sweet's hair. "Let Sweet go and we'll tell you," Raf told her. Kabale released Sweet in a millisecond. As the pink haired angle rubbed her head Sulfus told them the lie they came up with before. "You two lost Valerie?" Corina said, not believing the story. "She left without telling us," Sulfus told her. "We knew she was going to Budokan Hall, so we tried to find it. Any idea where it is?" "Over there," Sweet said pointing to the building Valerie and Ren were walking into. "Thank you Sweet," Raf said as she and her lover flew over to Valerie. "The others know," Raf whispered into Valerie's ear as they went inside. Valerie smiled as a silent 'thank you' to Raf.

After talking to some of Ren's co-workers and other sponsors for the show, Valerie started to relax. "I had no idea you were an actor Tsuruga-san," Valerie said when they were alone. "You don't get out much, do you?" Ren asked playfully. "I've never been able to stay in one place for very long," the raven haired mew said truthfully. "What were you before you came to Tokyo?" Ren asked. "I guess you can say I was a world traveler," Valerie said vaguely. _I guess she doesn't want to remember_, Ren thought. _Or maybe she can't._

"Valerie onee-san!" Looking up Valerie was tackled to the ground by a very hyperactive Kiki. "Hi Kiki," Valerie said as she tried to get up. "Hey Valerie," Elliot said as he, the other humans, and eternals in human form **(A/N: Raf, Sweet, Kabale, and Sulfus are with them.)** walked up to the three. "What are you doing on the floor?" "That was me Elliot nii-chan, na no da!" Kiki said happily. "What happened to the café?" Valerie asked getting up and fixing her dress. "Closed due to certain circumstances," Wesley told her. "You closed your café to see Corina?" Ren asked. When they nodded he smiled and said, "That was nice of you." "Hey Raf," Valerie whispered as the others talked to Ren. "Is that a hicky on your neck?" "Hicky?" Raf asked touching her neck. "You know," Valerie said blushing. "A love mark." "Oh," Raf said blushing. "Yeah." A sudden scream came from the back. "That came from the dressing rooms!" Valerie said as she ran off in the direction the cry came from. "Why does that girl always run in the direction of danger?" Sulfus asked aloud as he and the others ran after her.

Once back stage they saw Kish taking a dancer's soul! "It's that alien that attack Tokyo before!" Ren said shocked. "That's why I'm here!" A voice called out. Turning to one of the open dressing rooms, Corina stood in her mew form with Seiji standing shocked in the background. "Mew Mint!" Kiki shouted. "Drop the soul creep!" Corina shouted as she raised her hand. "Mint Arrow!" Kish laughed as he raised his hand; summoning his Zanbatou. "You can't beat me," Kish told her as he swung his blade; breaking the very sound barrier as he slash clear lines through the walls that surrounded them.

Fear filled screams escaped the lips of some as Ren covered Valerie, Sulfus covered Raf, Gabe covered Misha, Terence covered Scarlett, Seiji covered Corina (while Sweet and Kabale covered him), Uri and Cabiria covered Bridget, and Miki and Gas covered Kiki. "We have to fight!" Sulfus called out. "Right!" the group said. Seeing Ren's confused face Valerie frowned at him and said, "I'm so sorry." Then raising her mew pendent, Valerie, along with Bridget and Kiki, called out, "Mew Mew Strawberry/ Lettuce/ Pudding Mewtamorphosis!" Once all their Earthly ones were in their mew forms the eternals called out, "Cox/ Basilisk/ Lightning/ Lula/ Butterfly/ Nosferatu/ Aracno/ Croak/ Star/ Courage/ Trickster/ Trouble, Activate Inverse Metamorphosis!" Ren and Seiji stood shocked as the group ran after Kish. Breaking from his inner shock, Ren ran after them. Seeing Ren run in the direction of the fighting, Seiji cautiously followed quickly.

"Let the girl's soul go Kish!" Valerie shouted once Kish had led them to the stage. "Not a chance!" Kish told her as he slammed his Zanbatou on to the ground! "Don't you dare!" Raf shouted as she got in front of everyone. "Rock Fly!" Raf's wings grew and wrapped around her acting as a shield for everyone. "Raf won't be able to bloke the attack forever," Valerie said. "It's time to attack!" "Right!" The other mews said as they all raised their hands. "Strawberry Blade/ Mint Arrow/ Lettuce Castanets/ Pudding Tambourine!" "Pudding," Valerie said turning to face the monkey mew. "You attack first, and then the rest of us will follow." "Okay," Kiki said as she jumped over Raf's shield. "Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" The yellow mew shouted as a large pupping crashed down on were Kish was standing. "Did she get him?" Raf asked as she took down the shield.

"Was that meant to hurt?" Kish's voice asked revealing he was floating about 10 meters above Raf. "IS that all you got?" He asked. "That wasn't even close," Valerie told him as she, Corina, and Bridget jumped up and surrounded him. "Ribbon Strawberry Check/ Mint Echo/ Lettuce Rush!" The three mews shouted; knocking Kish to the ground and blasting the back of Budokan Hall down. "Stop now," Valerie said as she walked up to him. "And we can help you break free of Castella's control." "I only live to serve Lady Castella," Kish said darkly as he summoned one of his parasites and fused it with the soul he took. "See you again kitty," Kish said as he kissed Valerie on her cheek and disappeared. "You creep!" Valerie shouted as she whacked him on the back of his head before he left. "Ouch!" Was the last thing they heard before Kish vanished.

"Nice hit Mew Strawberry," Corina said. "Think you can do it again?" "Huh?" Valerie said turning to face Corina, but instead saw a crow in a pale purple leotard! "That's the kirema anima this time!?" Cabiria said shocked. "What is that thing?" Gas asked. "it doesn't look tough," Miki said. "It is the soul of a dancer," Corina said. "Most of us aren't fighters." "True," Uri said. "How dangerous could this one be?" Suddenly the crow kirema anima appeared next to Uri and Sweet and knocked them to the ground! "Uri!" Raf cried. "Sweet!" "Hey bird brain!" Valerie snapped hitting one of it's legs. "No one attacks our friends without paying the consequences!" "That's right!" Corina said. "But a true dancer…" "Needs a partner," Valerie finished for her as Corina looked at her in shock. "How about two?" "Sounds better," Corina said as she took the first position. "Totally," Valerie said also taking first position.

"Shall we dance?" The two mews said to the crow. The crow did a graceful leap, yet one filled with deadly emotions, at the two. Valerie and Corina did a an equally graceful dodge; then a quick spin hitting both of the crow's legs, knocking it off it's feet. "Now!" Valerie called out raising her sakaba. "Ribbon Strawberry Check/ Mint Echo!" The two shouted again, defusing the parasite and the soul and destroying the center hallway of the theater. "All right!" The kitty bunny cheered as she grabbed the soul. "Now the dancer can have her soul back."

"Then you're going to need the dancer," Terence said as he and Scarlett carried the unconscious dancer on stage. "By the way," Terence said. "next time don't destroy the place you fight in." The group rubbed the back of their heads realizing most of the inside of Budokan Hall was destroyed because of them. Once the soul was placed back into the girl's body, she quickly regained consciousness. "W-what?" She started. "Don't worry," Corina told her. "You're okay now." "Okay," the girl said trying to get up, but let out a cry of pain as she fell back on the ground. "What happened?" Bridget asked. "M-my legs," the girl managed to say. Valerie paced her hand on one leg and pressed gently on it; the girl let go a cry of pain. "I think it's broken," Kabale said.

"No!" the girl cried. "I'm supposed to open the performance! My whole family came from Kyoto to see me!" Valerie felt bad for the girl. _She must be injured because of me and Corina's attacks on her soul_, the raven haired mew realized. _There must be something I can do!_ She thought clutching her sakaba. Then suddenly it started to glow red. "Huh?" Sulfus said as he also started to glow red. "What's going on?" Valerie asked. "New power!" Chibi Chibi called out. "New Power! Prism Fly and Ribbon Strawberry Healing Check!" "How does Chibi Chibi know about Prism Fly?" Raf asked. "I think this 'Prism Fly' has something to do with this glow," Valerie said looking up from her blade to Sulfus. "Sulfus!" "Got it," Sulfus said. "Prism Fly!" As soon as Sulfus turned into his Prism form the glow became stronger, but quickly transferred to Valerie's Strawberry Blade. "Now Mew Strawberry!" Corina said once the glow completely left Sulfus. "Okay," Valerie said. "Ribbon Strawberry Healing Check!" Red ribbons shot out of the sakaba and wrap themselves over everything that was damaged. A strange dark multi-colored light **(A/N: Similar to Sulfus' Recover, only slightly darker.)** surrounded the ribbons and went into whatever they wrapped around. Then a bright pure white light that shot out of the sakaba and engulfed everyone within Budokan Hall.

"What's going on!?" Scarlett cried. "I can't see!" Miki cried out. "The light is coming from the Strawberry Blade," Gas said loudly. "How can he see what's going on, butthe rest of us can?!" Corina shouted. "He has really good shades!" Cabiria told her. "But I can't see anything else," Gas admitted, causing the rest to do an epic anime drop. As the light subsided, and everyone's vision returned to them, shock appeared unmasked on everyone's face. The stage looked the same as it was before the battle. "Thank goodness," Valerie said as she fell to her knees. "I'm okay," the girl on the ground said. She then stood up and walked for a bit. "It's really fix!" She cheered happily. "That's good to hear," Raf said flying next to her Earthly one.

"Valerie." Still on her knees, the raven haired mew turn around to see Ren standing not far behind her. "Tsuruga-san," she muttered getting up. _Oh great_, the kitty bunny thought facing the floor so she wouldn't be looking at him. _He must hate me know._ Hearing him walk up to her, Valerie turned and ran back stage. "Valerie!" Ren called out running after her. Valerie tried to hide from him but Ren quickly caught up to her. "NO!" She cried out as she tried to push him away from herself. "Valerie!" Ren shouted, grabbing her face with his hand and forced her to face him. "Stop running from me! **(*pulls Valerie into an embrace, whispering in her ear now*)** Please, tell me what's going on." "Why?" Valerie asked with a soft sob. "Why are you still with me? Can't you see I'm not normal?! You deserve someone better than me!" "Idiot," Ren said gently stroking her hair. "There's no one better than you." "Lair," Valerie said with another sob. "I'm not lying," he told her. "I wouldn't be standing with you now, if I thought it could ever be possible that another could be better than you." "That's not true!" Valerie told him. "I'm a fighter! I take down aliens when I'm not working! **(*turns back into her human from now, but her ears and tail stay*)** And the ears and tail don't just appear in my mew form! They sometimes show up in my human from! Can you really accept that?!"

Ren said nothing but gently pet her black ears. _Oh no_, she thought. _They're out!_ "I don't like normal," he whispered into her ear. "I like- no, I love you." _Love?_ She thought shocked. _But we've only known each other for less than a week! _**(*looks up at Ren*) **_Even so, it feels like I've known him all my life. But how?_ "I have no idea why I feel so strongly for someone I've known for such a short time," Ren said. "But… I can't shack the feeling that I've met you some where before." "You feel it to?" Valerie asked the tall man looming over her. "Yes," he told. "I know that neither of us understand this, but we'll find out. Together." "Okay," Valerie said finally sinking willingly into his hold.

_Meanwhile with the Others…_

"Where do you think Valerie went?" Corina asked once everyone was in her dressing room and in their human forms. "Raf and Sulfus went looking for her," Sweet said. "But the rest of us should be helping to." "I think they can find her," Terence said. "They are the best students in the school." "To true angel," Scarlett said.

"Corina?" The group turned to see Seiji standing in the door way. "Yes, Onii-san?" Corina said. Put his hands in front of himself, Seiji revealed a bouquet of the same small white flowers Valerie saw in her vision. "Good luck," he told her handing the blue mew the flowers. "Not that you'll need it." Corina looked at the flowers and smiled. "Thank you, Onii-san," she whispered.

The day ended with smiles and happy memories among the mew mews and eternals.

* * *

**Stardust: Okay, cheesy ending, but I think this was a passable chapter. **

**Sulfus: You made everyone wait too long. **

**Stardust: Bite me devil. **

**Sulfus: I only do that to Raf. **

**Raf (shouting): (*blushing*) SULFUS! **

**Sulfus (innocent face): What did I say? **

**Stardust (Whispering into Sulfus' ear): Make it up to her by taking her into your room. **

**(Sulfus grins and grabs Raf by her waist and takes her to his room.) **

**Stardust: Sorry Raf, you're going to get a lot more hickies. **

**Zoey, Mark, and Kish: Please Review! **

_Valerie: Hi, I'm Valerie! Stardust647's OC for this story. At the end of each chapter from now on I'll be doing a somewhat preview of what's going to happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it! ;) _

_In the next 'Angel's in TOKYO?!' the last mew mew is found, but she's all but willing to join the group. Can Team Mew Mew convince her to join the group before the enemy gets to her, or will see become the worst enemy our team has ever faced? In other news, Raf and Sulfus are getting close to finding out about my other job. How will they react when they discover my secret? Find out in the next chapter! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Stardust: We're back! And by the way I had no idea that Ren Tsuruga was the name of a guy in another anime/ manga! I was just looking up random Japanese guy names! I swear! Sorry if anyone got this fanfic confused because of this name! (*repeated bowing*) But as soon as I read the story I became hooked, so some future chapters might be delayed. (*at this point realizes she rambling*) Oh! Sorry! (*repeated bowing*)My computer is back to normal; and this chapter is like two episodes in one so that's why the wait was so long.**

**Sulfus: By the way, did anyone really like Valerie's preview? **

**Raf: No one has reviewed yet. **

**Zoey, Kish, Mark: On with the story!**

* * *

**Case 1: School Scandal & The Lone Wolf: Part 1**

"Wow Tsuruga -san!" Valerie said looking at the lake shimmering in the moon light. "It's beautiful here." "It is," Ren said behind her. Pulling her into an embrace Ren forced her to look at him. "Tsuruga-san?" Valerie asked tilting her head. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes. _Wait a minute_, Valerie thought shocked in place. _Is he… GOING TO KISS ME!_ Valerie stood still not sure what to do. It felt like hours rather than a few seconds as Ren movedexcruciatingly slow. Valerie's mind was spinning with pure confusion.

And just as he was about to kiss her, the sky turned dark and black birds swarmed around the raven haired girl! Valerie let lose a painful cry as she tried to see if Ren was okay; but to her surprise the raven haired man she was with had disappeared. "Tsuruga-san!" She called out. "Tsuruga-san! Please! Tsuruga-san! Help me! Please! Help! **(*looks around and sees no one*)** Someone! Anyone! Help me!"

Just as a shadowed figure grabbed Valerie from behind, another shadowed figure snatched her up with a long purple light by her arm. Valerie felt like her arm was being torn off. Once her mysterious hero had her on the roof they were on, they started to leave. "Wait!" Valerie called out as she clutched her arm. "Who are you!? And can you let me thank you properly!?" The mysterious hero stopped for a moment, and for the first time Valerie noticed that her savior was a young woman with long dark hair… As well as pointed ears and a tail! _An ally!_ Valerie wondered as the person walked up to her. As her shadowed figure leaned down to her ear she said, "I rather be alone then with someone like you." The kitty bunny's eyes widen as her hero grabbed her by the neck and through her off the building!

_Why?_ Valerie thought as she stared up at her once hero. _Why are you doing this? Aren't we allies?_

And just as Valerie was about to hit the hard concrete of the floor… Something cold and wet hit her face.

Valerie let loose a loud scream when she woke up in a wet bed. Looking around she saw the eternals next to her, with Sulfus holding a bucket. "What the heck was that for?!" She shouted angrily at him. "You wouldn't wake up," he told as if that was reason enough. "And you wouldn't answer to Raf's voice." "Are you okay?" Raf asked Valerie before she could attack Sulfus. "You were kind of out of it when you came home." "Yeah," Valerie said rubbing the back of her head. "About that… What did I do last night?"

"You don't remember!?" The eternals shouted worried. "Yeah," Valerie said scooting back a bit. "I've been have this same dream over and over again. All I can remember is bits and pieces of it, but I know it's the same dream. And when I wake up I have no memory of what happened the day before." "How long has this been happening to you?" Terence asked. "About the same time Tsuruga-san and Seiji found out about project mew," the kitty bunny told him. "So it started about a week ago," Scarlett said remembering the day Valerie told them that they could trust Ren with their secret.

_Flashback_

"What do you mean you told your boyfriend our secret!?" Kabale shouted. The eternals had to cover their ears, but Valerie fell to the floor in pain. "Watch it!" She shouted at the short hair devil. "Enhanced hearing here!" Once they all calmed down Kabale, Valerie continued. "I told Tsuruga-san about you guys because I trust him, and I know he won't betray my trust." "You have a lot of faith in him," Gabe told her. "But is that always a good?" Misha questioned. Valerie didn't answer. _I know it's foolish to trust him so much_, she thought. _Even more so knowing that we've only known each other for a short period of time… But I can't shack the feeling that we mean more to each other than we realize._

_End of Flashback_

_Should I really stop questioning him?_ Valerie thought. _But... I just can't help trusting him __so__ much._ "All classes are canceled today," Terence announced breaking Valerie's train of thought. "Raf, Scarlett, Sulfus, and I will take Valerie to see a doctor, while the rest of you go see your Earthly ones." "Okay Terence- sensei," Valerie and the other angels said. "Fine," the devils said with an annoyed tone, minus Scarlett and Sulfus because they were too worried about Valerie to care that they were taking orders from an angel.

Once everyone left to watch over their Earthly ones, Valerie was getting ready to go to the doctor's. "I hope Valerie's okay," Raf said as she and Sulfus went to get Valerie before they could leave. "Yeah," Sulfus said. "She may be a pain sometimes, but I'm starting to like having her around." "Huh?" Raf said as she stopped in front of Valerie's bedroom door. "What is it?" The raven haired devil asked him love. "Listen," she told him as they saw Valerie pick up her cell phone. "Hello Baldwin," Valerie said. "Can you tell the Inspectorthat I'm going to be a little late today? **(*silence*)** No, everything's okay; I just have to go see someone and I totally forgot that I had to come in today. **(*silence, then Valerie starts laughing*) **Okay, I owe you one. Thanks Baldwin. See ya later." Raf and Sulfus quickly flew away before Valerie could notice them.

"I'm worried Sulfus," Raf said once they were a good enough distance from Valerie, but not close enough to Terence and Scarlett. "Why would Valerie need to see the police?" "I don't know," Sulfus said looking in the direction Valerie's room is. "But I intend to find out." "Find out what exactly?" Scarlett said from behind them; causing Sulfus to jump up… And Raf to jump into Sulfus' arms. _I could get use to this_, Sulfus thought with a grin as he held a scared Raf in his arms. "Must you always take advantage of a situation?" Valerie asked from the other side of the eternal couple; causing Sulfus and Raf to jump again. "Don't do that!" Raf cried as she still held on to Sulfus. "I think I will," Valerie said with a smirk. _I just won't do it if Sulfus isn't there for you to jump in his arms_, the raven haired mew added in her head. _But she doesn't need to know that._ "I think Kabale is rubbing off on you," Terence said as he flew over to them. "I'm not that bad," Valerie defended. _Yet_, the rest of them thought sweat dropping.

After going to the hospital, and having multiple doctors say they have no idea what's wrong with Valerie, Valerie went to her second job while trying to avoid the four eternals following her. "Are you sure Valerie said 'Inspector'?" Scarlett asked. "Yeah," Raf said. "We're losing her!" Sulfus told them, before turning to Raf. "Raf!" "On it!" Raf told him. "Speed Fly!" Raf started moving fast enough to catch up with Valerie, but Valerie started to weavethrough the other cars and trucks causing Raf to try to do the same. When Raf got use to Valerie's pattern, the blonde angel had no problem catching up to her. That is until Valerie jumped of the bridge she was riding on!

"Valerie!" Raf yelled out as it looked like Valerie was going to fall into the water. Then a small speed boat came soaring under Valerie's crash path. Which she used to jump onto the street near the pear the boat was going into. "Hey you crazy bastard!" The guy who was driving the speed boat said. "Dude! Don't yell at him!" His buddy who was on the boat with him. "That guy has no limits!" "What?!" The driver shouted, before turning back to Valerie. "No way." _No limits?_ Raf wondered in her head before following Valerie again, only, this time, without being noticed.

Once Valerie was convinced that she wasn't being followed anymore, she drove up the Metropolitan Police Department. _Gez_, Valerie thought as she and Chibi Chibi went up to the 10th floor. _I know they're curios, but give a girl some space!_ "Sorry I'm late," Valerie said as she walked out of the elevator. "Hi Valerie," Sulfus said in front of her. "Wahhh!" Valerie shouted once she saw Sulfus, causing her ears and tail to pop out. "What are you doing here!?" Once realizing her mistake, Valerie looked around to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one, Valerie let loose a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness no one's here," she said as her ears and tail disappeared. "Hey!" Scarlett shouted at Valerie as she walked out the elevator. "We aren't no one!" "I know," Valerie said smiling. "She knows!" Chibi Chibi said. "She knows! She knows!"

"Where is everyone?" Valerie asked. "No one was here when we got here," Raf told her. "They must be on a case now," Valerie said. "They left a note for someone called Holmes," Terence said. "Any idea who that is?" Valerie stood there quite for a moment before saying, "That's me." The four eternals looked at her in shock." "What?" Sulfus asked. "My name here, as a free-lance detective, is Sheryl Lockette Holmes," she told them with a smirk. "Or Sherlock for short." While the eternals stayed quiet, Valerie looked for the note the others left behind. _Here it is_, she thought grabbing the paper.

'_Holmes, _

_Sorry that we couldn't wait for you, but there was a child abduction in the West Hamma District. Meet us at West Hamma Elementary so we can review you on the case. We left at 1030 hours. _

_Inspector Armstrong_'

_1030 hour_, the raven haired mew thought. _That's 10:30 am._**(*looks at a nearby clock*)**_It's 10:40 now, if they went by car (which they most likely did) they probably haven't reach the school yet. Wait a minute…_ "West Hamma District?" Valerie said aloud, waking the eternals out of there shock. "Isn't that were Kiki's siblings goes to school?" "West Hamma?" Raf asked. "Where's that?" "The other side of Tokyo Bay," Terence told her."Let's go," Valerie said not facing them. "I may not have wanted any of you to find out about this; but now I have a job to do. We'll make better time cutting through Tokyo Bay than going the long way on land." "And how do you cross Tokyo Bay on your motorcycle?" Scarlett asked. "Boat jumping," Valerie told her with a small smile. "Boat jumping?" The eternals asked confused.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

"Valerie!" Raf shouted at her Earthly one. "This is nuts!" Scarlett, Sulfus, and Terence were currently watching in complete shock at Valerie moving at extreme high speeds as she jumped from boat to boat across the bay. "Your Earthly one is nuts," Scarlett told Raf and Sulfus. "You know that, right?" "If I know what boat jumping was there would be no way I would have let Valerie do this," Raf told her never once taking her eyes off the kitty bunnyjumping boats. "All right!" Valerie cheered as she landed on the other side of Tokyo bay. "Luckily there where so many boats out today," she continued as she rode off to West Hamma Elementary. "Or I couldn't have done that." "Never do that again," Raf told Valerie as she flew next to her. "Never gonna happen," Valerie said with a smirk hidden under her helmet. The eternals let out a sigh, as they all thought; _nothing's going to change her mind._

They made it to West Hamma Elementary in little time. "I told you this was faster," Valerie said as she parked her bike._Huh?_ The raven haired mew thought. _Why is the main gate open?_ "When it comes to what you did earlier, I hate it when you're right," Raf said breaking Valerie's train of thought. "Even I want to hurt whoever taught you that," Sulfus said. "And I live for teaching others to do that!" "You're changing," Valerie told him. "Maybe that's a good thing." "Maybe," Sulfus muttered.

"Holmes!" Someone from behind Valerie shouted. Turning the group saw Inspector Armstrong, Officer Bloom, Detective Baldwin, Detective Dangerfield, Detective Drake, and Officer Edmead. "Hello Inspector Armstrong, Bloom, Baldwin, Dangerfield, Drake, Edmead." Valerie greeted them with a light bow. "Hey there Sherlock!" Dangerfield greeted the raven haired mew giving her a very loud smack on the back; which lead to Valerie crashing face first in the ground. "Hey!" Dangerfield shouted as he picked her back up. "Are you okay!?" Before Valerie could answer, Dangerfield said, "You know, you have really soft breast." It wasn't long before Valerie, Bloom, and Baldwin decked Dangerfield **(A/N: Raf and Scarlett helped to, but remember the other humans can't see them.)**. "Let's get some answers," Valerie started with her hands in fist. "Find out what happened, and leave." _She's pissed_, the group thought sweat dropping.

_A Little While Later…_

"I'm Super Attendant Servin," a middle aged man with graying dark brown hair and a light tan said. Super attendant Servin was wearing a graylook-a-likeArmani suit**(A/N: The cheap kind that anyone can tell is a fake.)**. "Hello, I'm Inspector Armstrong," the Inspector said introducing himself to the Super Attendant. "This is Officers Bloom and Edmead, as well as Detectives Baldwin, Holmes, Dangerfield and Drake. **(*sees the Super Attendant giving Valerie a weird look*)** Don't give her that look. **(*Valerie turns to Inspector Armstrong*)**Holmes may be young, but she is a well-respected free-lance detective who has helped us solve some of the most complicated and dangerous cases we've ever come across." "Fine," SuperAttendant Servin said. "Just as long as she knows her place." Before anyone could say anything to him, Super Attendant Jackass went into his office.

"What a creep," Baldwin said once they were sure that he couldn't hear then. "I bet he doesn't care that one of his students almost got abducted!" "I'd like to beat the crap out of him," Dangerfield and Sulfus said at the same time. "Don't do that," Valerie told them. "He's the Super Attendant, remember? He probably doesn't want a scandal to ruin the school's image." "What's more important to this people: one of their students being abducted or a scandal ruining the school's image!?" Baldwin shouted angrily. "A scandal," Valerie said calmly. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Terence said shaking her head. "How can anyone who works trying to help children have a full life, care more about a school's image than their students' well-being?"

"I wish Japan's anti-individuality life-style was gone," Valerie said. "Then those who are really kind people can help the youth of this country become kind people." "Sadly," Inspector Armstrong said with a soft sigh. "All Japan has really shown it's youth… is that no good deed goes unpunished." "That's so wrong," Scarlett said. "And we devils try to make people like that!" "Good deeds should be rewarded," the raven haired mew said. "Not punished. **(*sighs*)** This is why I liked growing up in America more." "You grew up in America!?" The group shouted shocked as Valerie covered her ears. "What's with everyone shouting lately!?" The kitty bunny snapped. "And yes I did. It's where I solved my first case, the very case that made a well-respected detective." "Cool," Bloom, Baldwin, Raf and Sulfus said.

"Don't be too hard on him," a voice said from behind. The group turned to see a young woman with dark red hair and big brown eyes dressed in a dark red dress suit standing next to an elderly man with gray eyes and hair, as well as a fearful face, dressed in a basic gray suit. "Servin does whatever he can for this school," the woman said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Principal Akiyama and this is Vice Principal Kuze. Sorry for the rude welcome." "Apology accepted hakase-san," the kitty bunny said giving the red head a respectable bow. _Nice to see not everyone here is a creep_, she thought smiling. "Hump," the elderly man huffed. "To have women work outside the home… I can see why we so '_protected_.'" Kuze purposely stretched the word 'protected' to make sure his point came across before he walked off. "Anyone who thinks women should stay at home belongs in a shed," Valerie said when he was gone. "Why?" Bloom asked. "So they will be with the rest of the tools!" The kitty bunny said with a grin. The group burst out in laughter, even Akiyama let loose a small laugh. "You know," she said once she calmed down. "I think you and me will be good friends." "I hope so," Valerie said with a smile as the red head walked away.

"Now," Valerie said. "Back to the case. What do we know so far?" "The almost victim is MemeBenjamin," Dangerfield said. "She's 6 years old and in the first grade." "Who would kidnap a 6 year old?" Terence asked. Valerie looked up at Raf and tried to use her eyes to communicate with her guardian angel. The blonde angel instantly understood and called out, "Think Fly!"

_Guys _**(*eternals turn to Raf*)**_, listen to what Valerie has to say. (Raf) __Thank you, Raf. Listen up you guys,Meme is Kiki's little sister, and if Kiki's involved everyone else will find out.__ (Valerie) __**Would that be a bad thing?**__ (Scarlett) __Of' course! This is the reason I didn't want any of you to know about this! This work is dangerous! And I'll never forgive myself if one of you were caught in the cross fire.__ (Valerie) _That's very noble of you Valerie, but you should have known that you couldn't hide this for long._(Terence) __I knew,_**(*sigh*)**_but I still didn't want you to know.__ (Valerie) __**So what can we do?**__ (Sulfus) __You guys go tell the others what's going on, and fill them in on my other self.__ (Valerie)_ "Got it," the eternals said as they flew off.

"I'll talk to the victim," the raven haired mew said. "I know her sister, so she might open up to me more." "Good thinking Holmes," Armstrong said. "Dangerfield and I will look for the way that the abductor got on to the grounds without being seen; Edmead and Bloom will talk to Meme's friends; and Baldwin and Drake will look into the school's files to see this could be an inside job." "Yes sir," the detectives and officers said.

_5 Minutes Later…_

"So you're Meme," Valerie said as she gave the small blonde a gentle smile. Meme looked like a smaller version of Kiki, only she had dark blonde hair instead of Kiki's golden blonde. "Nice to meet you, I'm Detective Sheryl Lockette Holmes. However, I also know your older sister Kiki." Meme's eye lit up at the mention of Kiki. "You know Onee-chan!?" The chibi Kiki asked excitedly. "Yup," the raven haired mew said smiling. "I do more than just detective work. I also work at the café Kiki works at on her free time." "Are you the one who gave Onee-chan the yummy Strawberry Tart!?" Meme asked. "Yup," Valerie said keeping her smile.

"Now," Valerie said in a serious tone. "Can you tell me what happened today?" "Okay Detective-san," Meme said in a cutesy voice. "You don't have to call me that," Valerie said a little embarrassed. "Just think of me as a friend of Kiki's." "Okay Onee-san's tomo1!" Meme said in the cutesy voice as before. "How about just 'Tomo'?" Valerie said sweat dropping. "Okay Tomo-san!" Meme said smiling. _I guess I can live with 'san,'_ the kitty bunny thought with a small smile.

"Back to business," Valerie went on. "Can you tell what happened?" "I was helping my friend Jade take supplies to our club," Meme explained. "And what club is this?" The raven hair mew asked. "Also where is it located; and who else knows where it is?" "It's the Tokyo Mew Mew Fan Club!" Meme said proudly as Valerie did an epic anime fall. _Team Mew Mew has a fan club!?_ Valerie thought shocked by what she just heard.

"Are you okay, Tomo-san?" Meme asked looking down at the mew on the floor. "I'm okay," Valerie said getting back up. "You were saying?" "I was helping Jade take supplies to our club," the chibi Kiki continued. "It's in the gym near the gate." "What gate?" Valerie asked. _There are gates around the whole school,_ she thought. "The big gate that's always open," Meme told her. _That's right_, the raven haired mew thought. _The gate we went through was open when we got here. Normally someone comes to the gate to allow only entry only to those that have permission. That gate was… The school's main gate!_

Valerie froze at her realization. _This is bad_, she thought. _I need to find the others!_ "Stay here and lock the door," Valerie told Meme as she went for the door. "And if anyone tries to come in here, scream as loud as you can." "Why Tomo-san?" The chibi Kiki asked. "Because this case just got dangerous," the kitty bunny said not facing her. Valerie closed the door behind her, and didn't leave until she heard the lock click on the other side.

Once sure Meme was okay, Valerie made a mad dash for the office where Baldwin and Drake were. "Baldwin!" The raven haired mew called out as she open the door. "Drake! I've got something for you to look for!" Valerie was greeted with a pile of papers crashing down on her. "Ow," the young detective groaned. "What happened?" "Someone was in here," Baldwin's voice said. Looking up Valerie saw the two detectives standing before her. "Need some help?" Drake asked extending his hand. "Thanks," Valerie said smiling; but quickly frowned as she looked at the mess before her. "Is anything missing?"

"Not sure," Baldwin said. "We thought we heard something outside, but no one was there." "What were you saying about before?" Drake asked once Valerie was back on her feet. "Oh right!" Valerie said turning to them. "Meme told me that the main gate is always open. Now that's just weird." "True," Baldwin said. "Anyone could come in at any time." "That a safety hazard to the students," Valerie explained. "And only a few people have the power to do that." "You have a plan," Drake said with a smile. It wasn't a question, but Valerie still answered. "Of' course," she said with a grin. "Get the others, we need to get ready." With that Valerie went to have a little talk with Meme…

_1 Hour Later…_

"Super Attendant Servin?" The middle aged man turned to see a familiar face. "Principal Akiyama?" Servin asked. "What are you doing here?" "I was about to asked you the same thing," Akiyama said. "What's going on here?" The two looked towards the main gate to see yet another familiar face. "Vice Principal Kuze?" The two said at the same time. Turning to face them, Kuze shouted, "About time!" "Huh?" The two said together confused. "I was told to come here from you Akiyama!" Kuze bark at the Principal. "What?" Akiyama said. "But I was asked to come here by an anonymous person?" "Me to," Servin said. "But why?" Akiyama asked.

"That's the one!" The three turned ion shock as Meme, alone with the Detectives and Mew Mews **(A/N: In their human forms)** stood before them. **(A/N: The eternals are with them to, but they can't see them.)** "That's the person that tried to take me away!" Meme told Valerie, who was holding her hand. "I see," Valerie said glaring at the one in question. "Wow," Dangerfield said shaking his head. "I didn't see that coming." "I know!" Kiki said. "I thought you were the good one, na no da!" "Sadly," Valerie said with a sigh. "Vice Principal Kuze is only nice to those he likes." The elderly man stood in shock as Inspector Armstrong walked up to him with hand cuffs.

"This is absurd!" Kuze shouted at the Inspector as he slowly backed away from him. "The child is wrong!" "We'll see about that," Armstrong said, turning to face the raven haired mew. "Holmes, come over here." "You're going to have her use 'that'?" Dangerfield asked. "Just for further proof," the Inspector explained. "Sheryl," Corina started. "What's he talking about?" "You'll see," the kitty bunny said simply as she walked over to Inspector Armstrong. Once the Vice Principal was safely hand cuffed Valerie reached up and cupped his face. Images of Kuze getting dressed in all black, hiding in the bushes waiting, grabbing Meme, getting his ass handed to him by a barrage of dodge balls thrown by a large group of kids not even half his height, and bribing the board of education for the main gate to always be open.

"How interesting," Valerie said with a smile. "I can't believe the board of education would take such a bribe. **(*lets loose a small giggle*)** And the fact that you got your ass kicked by a bunch of children throwing dodged balls!" The group burst out in laughter hearing this. "How the hell do you know!?" Kuze shouted. "That little brat doesn't even know about the dodge balls!" "You told me," The raven haired mew said with a small grin. "It's called ESP you dope. All I need to do is touch someone, **(*raises her hand to his face again*)** and I can see everything about them."

Valerie closes her eyes, and then suddenly jerked back. "What's wrong?" Baldwin asked, but Valerie just ignored her and walked up to Servin and Akiyama. "What were you two thinking!?" She shouted at them. Both blushed, but the Super Attendant asked, "what did you see?" "The two of you doing it on the copy machine in the teacher's lounge," Valerie said with no pity for the two blushing adults before her. _What?!_ Everyone(but Sulfus) thought shocked. _I have to try that with Raf one time_, the raven haired devil thought. Raf looked at Sulfus' face and instantly knew what he was thinking. _He wouldn't!_ The blonde angel thought blushing. _… Right?_

"I think that's enough proof of your power, Holmes," Drake said grabbing Valerie by her shoulders and carried her to the parking lot. "Tomo-san is being taken away now!" Meme shouted crying as Kiki held her hand. "'Tomo-san'?" Corina asked. "New nickname," the kitty bunny explained as Drake carried her to the parking lot. "is something going on between them?" Akiyama asked. "No," Bridget said. "Valerie has a boyfriend already." "She's taken! She's taken!" Chibi Chibi chanted. "All guys who want her need to move on!" "How cute!" Akiyama squealed as Chibi Chibi perched himself on her head.

_Meanwhile with Valerie and Drake…_

"You brought me here to know how to pick up girls?" Valerie asked as Drake was in a begging position. "Why me?" "Because you know what girls like," Drake said like an idiot. "No," Valerie said bluntly as Drake seemed to be crushed by her single word. "Please!" Drake begged as he grabbed her leg. "No!" Valerie snapped as shock her leg. "And off my leg!" "Please!" Drake begged again, only this time off Valerie's leg. "I just want to know how to ask Maria out!" "Maria?" The raven haired mew asked confused. "That's Baldwin's first name," Drake confessed blushing. That's right, Valerie thought thinking back. "Okay," Valerie said. "I'll help. On one condition. Call me Sheryl and I get to call you Hiou." "Okay!" Drake said happily. "Thank you Sheryl!" "No problem Hiou," Valerie said smiling.

_Hiding in the Bushes not Far From Where Valerie and Drake Where…_

_No far!_ Dangerfield thought angrily. _How come __**HE**__ gets to be on the first name basis with Holmes!? Why can't the goddess of all life be all mine!? That's it! From this day forward I will do everything in my power to make Holmes mine! I don't care if she has a boyfriend! I'll just take her away from him too!_

_Hovering Above the Jealous Drake…_

"I'm glad I used my Think Fly to find out what he was thinking," Raf said sweat dropping. "All he heard was them calling each other by their first name," Sulfus said shaking his head. "And he instantly got jealous. I pity this idiot." "I agree," Raf said shaking her head. "But what if he does something dangerous to Valerie; we need to be there for her." "Hey," Sulfus said shrugging with a smile. "Just another reason to hang out with Valerie." "True," Raf said smiling. "You know, we're starting to sound like we're her parents." "We kind of are," Sulfus said. "I wonder if that's a good thing or not."

_A Few Days Later…_

"Welcome to Café A la Mode!" Valerie said cheerfully as she heard the door open. "Hi there Holmes," Inspector Armstrong said smiling at the young detective. "Hello Inspector," the raven haired mew said greeting him with a bow. "Nice to see everyone again." _Outside of a case again_, she added in her head. "Lately we've been having some free time," Armstrong said. "Maybe the world has just become a safer place," Valerie said as she stood next to them waiting to take their order. "Not likely," Elliot said from behind the raven haired mew.

"Elliot!" Valerie snapped. "Stop doing that! **(*Elliot grinned, Valerie's face turned red with anger*)** Go hang out with Bridget!" Elliot's face turned bright red, but didn't say anything back as he walked away. _Owned_, the officers thought as they watched the scene. They gave Valerie their orders once she turned back to them with her anger gone. "Here you go Wesley," Valerie said happily as she went to the kitchen. "Two peach teas, four ice waters, one order of almond cookies, three strawberry tarts, one slice of cherry cheesecake, and one berry parfait." "Got Valerie," Wesley said smiling at her.

"Hey guys!" Kiki shouted as she burst into the café. "You won't believe what I found, na no da!" "I believed you when you found a two headed toad," Valerie said walking up to the small girl. "I don't think I'll ever doubt your finding abilities." _She found a two headed toad?_ The officers thought as they over heard the conversation. "I found the last mew mew, na no da!" Kiki shouted happily. You could hear the loud number of fallen and destroyed objects from an at least ten kilometers radius around the café.

Everyone in the café was shocked by what the young blonde just said. "Cool," Valerie said giving Kiki a blinding smile. "How about you tell us after work, and then we can eat the left over strawberry tarts." "Yippy!" Kiki cheered as she ran off to get changed. _Always knows just what to say_, Wesley thought as he watched the seen with a gentle smile.

_Later That Day…_

"Did you really find the last Mew Mew?" Kabale asked. "Or are you guessing again?" "Kiki found a two head frog," Zoey reminded her. "If she can find that I'm sure she can find the last mew mew." "It's in this tabloid paper, na no da!" Kiki said happily. The group took one look and saw a figure with pointed ears and a tail! _That's the same figure I saw in my dream!_ Valerie realized shocked. _But how?!_ "I can even prove it's not one of us, na no da!" Kiki said with a sly grin as she reached for something in her pocket. "Ta da!" The group looked at the picture Kiki was holding and all the girls instantly blushed. It was a picture of the girls in their dressing room in only their underwear. "KIKI!" All the girls shouted as they tried to grab the picture from the small blonde.

"Look!" Kiki shouted waving the picture around as she dodged the blushing girls chasing her. "Look! None of our figures match the one in the photo!" "Let me see that," Sulfus said as he grabbed the photo from Kiki effortlessly. All the girls wound up tackling Kiki to the floor when Sulfus grabbed the picture. _How'd he do that?_ The group wondered as Sulfus looked at the two pictures.

"The monkey's right," the raven haired devil announced as a blushing Valerie grabbed the photo of the girls from him. "None of the mew mews we know are this one." "How can we be sure?" Raf asked with a bright red face. _I know this isn't as bad as Sulfus normally see from me_, the blonde angel thought. _But I still didn't want him to see that!_ "Simply because all of the mews are too short to match the figure," Sulfus said as he lifted up the tabloid paper. "The only one who comes close is Bridget." **(A/N: Out of all the mew mews found Bridget is the tallest, Corina is in the middle, and Kiki is the smallest. Valerie is taller than Corina, but she's shorter than Zoey.)** "So Kiki was right," Gas said amazed. "She really found the last mew." "Great work Kiki," Valerie said giving the small blonde a blinding smile. "Thank you Valerie Onee-sama!" The monkey mew said smiling.

"Now the question is who is this last mew," Terence said. "And how do we find her?" Scarlett added. "All of t you know each other," Valerie said. "And Gabe and Misha are the last eternal pair who we don't know who their Earthly one is. Maybe the last mew is their Earthly one." "The kitty bunny has a point," Kabale said. "It can't be a coincidence that we all have a mew for an Earthly one." "You're right," Uri said. "Who is Gabe-san and Misha-san's human?" Bridget asked.

Before anyone could answer, Corina let loose a scream. "What's wrong!?" The group shouted. "I was right!" The blue mew cried out happily. "It's Renée Roberts! The goddess of everything! She's a famous actor, singer, and model! Plus she knows five different languages!" "Bid woop," Sulfus said. "Valerie knows nine and she can read Egyptian hieroglyphics." "Renée onee-sama is still the greatest," Corina said with her head in the clouds. "I don't think she heard you," Raf said sweat dropping. "If Roberts-sama is really the last mew," Valerie started. "Then we have to find her." "Before Castella does," Elliot said.

"Mew found! Mew found!" Chibi Chibi and Mini mew chanted suddenly. "You found her!" Corina said happily. "Where?" Mark asked calmly. "Coordinates 45 degrees north, 35 degrees east," the two said happily. **(A/N: Made up coordinates.)** "Let's go!" Valerie called out as she and the others ran out of the café.

_Some Time Later…_

"A church?" Bridget asked as they reach the location. Suddenly the sky became darken by the wings of hundreds of red eyed crows. "No time to enjoy the view," Valerie said. "We have to get inside!" "Charge!" Kiki shouted as they burst through the doors… Well, most of them. "Hey!" Sulfus shouted as he and the other devils were blocked by an invisible force. "Why can't we get through!?" "A Church is a holy place," a woman's voice said. The group turned to see Renée Roberts standing in front of the Holy Mother with hundreds of crows swarming outside. "Devils cannot enter," she told them.

"Renée Roberts!" Raf cried. "Kiki was right!" "See!" Kiki cheered happily. "I told ya so, na no da!" "Too little too late," a new voice said. The group looked up to see Castella and Kish standing in the roof opening of the church with their army of crows. "Get the wolf my pets!" Castella shouted as the crows swooped down to attack Renée! "Renée!" The group called out worried for their ally. "Now guys!" Valerie shouted raising her mew pendent. "Mew mew Strawberry/ Mint/ Lettuce/ Pudding Mewtamorphosis!" "Step away from the mew!" Valerie called out as she jumped to Renée's side. "Strawberry blade! Ribbon Strawberry check!" A blast of black colored energy shot out her sakaba.

"I don't need your help," Renée said as she raised her own mew pendent. "Mew mew Zakuro Mewtamorphosis!" As Renée stood in her mew form, the group was shocked by her words. As another group of crows came down from the opening; Renée was unfazed and called out, "Zakuro Whip!" A golden cross appeared in her hands as she gripped it. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear," she said calmly as she destroyed all the crows at once. "Wow," the others said.

"Awesome!" Kiki called out happily. "We have our last partner!" "Team Mew Mew is finally back together!" Valerie said happily. "Please," Renée said annoyed. "I rather be alone than with you." "But Renée onee-sama!" Corina called out as she tried to grab the leaving mew; but the mew wolf knocked the blue mew away. "You're annoying," she said as she walked out of the cathedral.

"Corina," Valerie said as she walked up to the fallen mew. That was when she noticed that Corina was shacking. Going to her knees Valerie said, "go ahead. Cry. It's okay." Unable to take it any longer, Corina burst out in tears as Valerie held her. Only the sounds of Corina's tears and the leaves rustling in the wind could be heard.

* * *

**Stardust: Sorry to end on such as sad note after making you all wait so long. **

**Kish: You really like ending with a cliffhanger, don't you? **

**Stardust: What makes you say that? **

**Zoey: Where are Raf and Sulfus? **

**Mark: In the back room. **

**Zoey (blushing): Oh… **

**Stardust: Thank you for reading! Now give me a review! **

_Valerie: Next time on 'Angel's in TOKYO!?' the mews are trying to find a way for Renée to join the group, but what can we do when Castella gets to her first! Can we save Renée, or will Castella finally eliminate Team Mew Mew once and for all?! Find out in the next chapter! _

1 - Tomo is Japanese for Friend.


End file.
